


The Dawn is Coming

by battyMadison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman is always serious, Drama, F/M, Harvey Dent is Elizabeth Bennet, Humor, Identity Porn, Jim Gordon is tired of your shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Harvey Dent nunca ha sido fácil. Vive en una ciudad corrupta, la mujer a la que amaba murió por culpa de un psicópata, y su mejor amigo no es otro que un estúpido playboy. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no se encontrara irrevocablemente atraído a dicho mejor amigo. Y en medio de todo eso, Batman lo ignora cada vez que lo ve (Bruce dice que es porque Batman odia los fanboys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers para Batman Begins y TDK pero ignora TDKR. Me he basado en parte en The Long Holloween y Dark Victory (que fue con esos en donde comencé a shippear a estos dos) más uno que otro cómic, así que salen personajes del canon general. Y Mi Bruce tiene los ojos azules, que aunque adoro a Christian Bale, ¡para mí no hay Brucie sin sus ojazos azules!

¡Está tan furioso!

No logra entender a Bruce Wayne. Cada vez que piensa que por fin llegó a comprender al millonario, Bruce le mueve la alfombra de debajo de sus pies.

Desde el inicio, desde que lo conoció en ese restaurante snob, desde que Rachel se fue para siempre y Bruce se auto asignó el convertirse en su mejor amigo, metiéndose en su vida hasta que Harvey no supo cómo deshacerse de él y peor aún, no quiso.

No sabe con quién está más enojado, si con Bruce o consigo mismo. No es como si Bruce no le recordase una vez a la semana que sigue siendo un bueno para nada. Pero es que Harvey no pudo evitar ver más allá de todo eso; debajo de su fachada de chico rico, ver a un tipo lo suficiente idealista como para no abandonar una ciudad hundida en la miseria.

Y lo peor, lo peor es que desde que Bruce se metió en su vida, Harvey comenzó a contar con su presencia, con sus chistes malos y su perspicacia escondida. Con sus ojos afilados y su boca firme, mirándolo como si viera en él a un futuro.

¡Maldito sea! 

Por echarlo a perder todo. Meses trabajando juntos, para tratar de organizar un proyecto para la fuerza policíaca, para que puedan tener mejores herramientas tecnológicas, dignas de la jodida CSI, convenciendo a Gordon y al Alcalde y los pijos millonarios que donen algo por su ciudad.

Y cuando llega el momento de firmar, de mostrar el trabajo a la sociedad, Bruce se encuentra indispuesto. Demasiado ocupado follándose a uno de sus amantes en Cancún.

Harvey debió de haber esperado algo por el estilo. El error fue de él, fue de pensar que Bruce era más que un ricachón aburrido, de que quizás Bruce era una persona digna de su amistad.

Pero nada de eso evita que se sienta decepcionado, que Bruce le confirme que cada uno de esos rumores sobre su incompetencia y egoísmo sean ciertos.

Harvey cierra los ojos, apretando los puños mientras se pasea por el pequeño estudio de su apartamento. Pensamientos felices, se repite a sí mismo, tratando de dejar la furia irse. Cuando abre los ojos, su mirada se dirige hacia la alfombra y los restos del vaso con Whiskey que quedan en ella luego de haberla lanzado contra la pared al recibir la llamada de Alfred.

_ “El señor Wayne no podrá hacer acto de presencia, Señor Dent. Él me dijo que le diera las más sinceras disculpas.” _ y si la voz de Alfred sonaba apagada, Harvey no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupado con la ira sonando en sus oídos.

Y ahora, devuelta de la gala, luego de darle la mano a medio Gotham y recibir las miradas de simpatía de Gordon y los otros (esas que dice ¿qué esperabas? Es _Brucie_ Wayne), Harvey se siente hervir de rabia.

¿Qué esperaba? Bruce es y sera siempre un inútil promiscuo, quien seguramente morirá por culpa de algún STD, solo y abandonado. Y Harvey no tendrá nada de lástima para él.

Quizás lo más patético de todo esto es el hecho de que Bruce nunca lo engañó sobre quien era. Siempre le dice, con ojos demasiados tristes para ser suyos, que no espere mucho de él, que decepcionar gente es en lo único en lo que es un profesional.

Fue Harvey al fin y al cabo, quien decidió aceptar la amistad de Bruce. Solo y enojado con el mundo, cuando Bruce comenzó a aparecer periódicamente en su apartamento, invitándolo a tomarse unas copas, diciéndole que derrochar su vida no es lo que Rachel habría querido para él, Harvey pensó que estaba ya demasiado cansado como para seguir echándolo. Y la persistencia y dura perseverancia del millonario, fue poderosa contra su depresiva tenacidad.

Su amistad siguió adelante. Y cuando Harvey volvió a ser el hombre que era, más duro y cínico quizás, comenzó su cruzada para entender al príncipe de Gotham. A revelar que había detrás de su despreocupación con el mundo, sus trajes de diseñador y sus bellos amantes.

Y ahí caí en mi propia red, se dice a sí mismo con amargura, pensando en la esbelta figura de Bruce Wayne, mirando a la ciudad a través de las ventanas de su penthouse. Pensando en cuantas veces se ha quedado pegado mirándolo, fijándose en el corte de la camisa en su cuello, en la artística forma que sus cejas reflejan su humor, en esos desnudos momentos en los que Bruce habla de Gotham, de su posible redención, de la gente buena que reside en ella.

Estúpido Harvey, que cayó como tantos otros fijándose en el chico bonito de la ciudad. Y aquí está ahora, sentado en su sillón, maldiciendo al millonario por su egoísmo, su despreocupación.

Y sin nada más que hacer, recuerda.


	2. Capítulo Uno

_Gotham, hace 1 año y seis meses_

 

Bruce Wayne es un idiota.

Si no fuera por los cientos de millones que tiene, su filantropía y lo mucho que le da de comer a la farándula mediática, Harvey Dent podría decir con seguridad total, que Wayne es un inútil. No entiende qué es lo que Rachel le pudo ver como para considerarlo un amigo (además de que teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se hablan, menos entiende cómo es que lo llama 'amigo').

“Vamos Harvey, él no es tan... tan tonto como lo muestran los medios” Le dijo Rachel la noche pasada, luego de cenar y ver en los noticieros la última gran aventura del príncipe de Gotham (algo sobre un Lamborghini nuevo, un parque y un choque), y Harvey no había podido más que enarcar la ceja en profunda incredulidad hasta que Rachel puso los ojos en blancos y cambió el tema.

No es que Harvey sea algún tipo de resentido social o algo así (aunque no niega tenerle muchísima envidia al millonario), si no que no puede entender como un hombre en la posición de Wayne, no hace algo para cambiar la ciudad, para parar la forma en la que se ha estado autodestruyendo por años. Wayne tiene el poder, el dinero y por sobre todo el apellido. Volvió después de siete años de ausencia con la oportunidad de provocar una mejora y lo único que hizo fue convertirse en el poster boy de TMZ.

Harvey ha trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde está, ser electo como Fiscal de Distrito fue más que un golpe de suerte (o condena, como dirían quienes saben del destino fatal que tienen los fiscales), fue años de disciplina, viendo la corrupción rodeándolo y tratando de batallarla de forma limpia y justa.

Y es por eso principalmente que cuando ve la cara de Wayne (en los diarios, en la televisión y en los billboards de las calles), Harvey tiene que aguantarse las ganas de querer partírsela, borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa y hacerle ver que debajo de su torre de riquezas, Gotham se está muriendo.

Pero bueno, todo eso se evita ignorando la presencia de Wayne. Claro que eso sería muchísimo más fácil, si el mencionado no entrara al carísimo restaurante al que tanto le costó a Harvey reservar una mesa, disfrutando por fin una velada romántica con Rachel.

Wayne está acompañado de una hermosa mujer, rubia y con aire europeo, más sofisticada que otras chicas con las que suele relacionarse (no es que Harvey esté pendiente, es solo que la farándula adora al millonario). Ambos parecen salidos de una portada de GQ, como si estuvieran modelando, algo fuera del mundo real. La ropa de Wayne, su peinado y hasta su estúpido rostro se ven perfectos (Harvey cree que además de todos sus defectos, Wayne debe ser uno de esos tipos que apenas se levantan quedan listos, no como él que se despierta con una maraña por pelo y los ojos hinchados a morir).

Harvey cruza mentalmente los dedos para que ni Wayne ni Rachel se den cuenta de que están en el mismo lugar, pero como el mundo lo odia, Wayne gira la cabeza y los ve. Rachel lo saluda.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, se encuentran sentados los cuatro (los cuatro, porque obviamente Bruce “cago dinero” Wayne es el dueño del jodido restaurante, porque esa es la respuesta lógica a todo problema, al parecer), hablando de todo y nada. Y como cualquier conversación en Gotham, el tema eventualmente se convierte en el cruzado enmascarado que ha estado defendiendo a la ciudad desde hace dos años, Batman.

Si sus ojos no le mienten (y si el vino no se le ha ido a la cabeza), cuando mencionan al vigilante, una mirada indescifrable pasa entre Rachel y Wayne. Sospechoso, piensa Harvey, pero no se queda pensando mucho rato en ello, teniendo que salir a la defensa de Batman.

Wayne, como pensó, es otro más de esos richachones que temen solamente por su seguridad sin importarle la gente que vive en Gotham, como bien demuestra con su ignorancia y diciéndoles –: ¿Quién eligió a Batman?

Natasha, la bailarina rusa, es inteligente, su aporte al debate un interesante argumento, aunque Harvey no lo apoye. No es que él sea un fanboy de Batman (o no mucho, por lo menos), pero cree en lo que el hombre hace, una ciudad sumida en la apatía como Gotham, necesita de ejemplos fuertes, de personas que dijeron no más y se pararon en contra de lo que ocurría.

Harvey sabe que tiende a ponerse un poco retórico cuando se apasiona, y cuando dice-: O mueres como un héroe, o vives lo suficientemente para verte convertido en el villano. Sea quien sea Batman, no querrá hacer esto toda su vida. –siente los ojos de Wayne encima suyo. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que el millonario está completamente relajado, copa de vino en mano y prácticamente echado en su silla. Pero Harvey es un hábil fiscal y entiende el lenguaje corporal muy bien, y puede ver que algo que ha dicho ha tocado a Wayne. Sus ojos lo ven con una intensidad que Harvey ignora, para continuar–. Batman espera que alguien tome el relevo.

– Alguien como usted, señor Dent –le pregunta Natasha.

– Puede. Si estoy a la altura –contesta, y la bailarina bromeando le pone el menú encima del rostro, sugiriendo que tal vez él sea el vigilante–. Si saliera a escondidas cada noche. Alguien ya se habría dado cuenta –comenta, tomando la mano de Rachel entre las suyas.

– Bueno –dice Wayne, en tono firme–, me convenciste. Y voy a ayudarte a recaudar fondos –cuando le dice que no es necesario, que faltan tres años para las próximas elecciones, Wayne le sonrie con arrogancia agregando–: No me entiendes. Una recaudación de fondos con mis amigos... y jamás necesitarás un centavo.

Bruce Wayne es un idiota. Un ridículo idiota. Pero es el amigo de Rachel y quizás bajo todos esos kilos de total estupidez, haya buenas intenciones.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Su primer encuentro con Batman podría haber ido mucho mejor, es algo que se repite en su mente mientras conduce de regreso a su apartamento.

El Vigilante solo se quedó ahí parado, escuchando la discusión entre Gordon y él, sin entrometerse. No sabe cuál será la opinión que tiene con respecto a lo que se estaba diciendo, si acaso Batman también desconfía de los polis de Gordon, o si le es completamente leal, después de todo se especula que fue con Gordon con quien comenzó la cruzada.

Aun así, esa parte dentro de él que es un seguidor del enmascarado, no puede negar que Batman es tan intimidante como lo pinta la prensa. Y ese acto de aparecer y desaparecer, aunque molesto, es bastante cool.

Piensa en que quizás qué vida lleva fuera del traje Batman, si tal vez es un hombre de familia (cosa que duda, porque un tipo que se viste de murciélago claramente debe estar bien solo), o algún militar retirado, desilusionado con el sistema.

Le gustaría conocerlo más, eso sí que lo sabe, trabajar juntos limpiando Gotham. Pero claro que no es lo bastante ingenuo como para pensar que esto es posible, ya le costó harto el poder conocerlo, teniendo que además aguantarse el reto de Gordon por utilizar la batiseñal (sí batiseñal, aunque Gordon diga que suena ridículo).

Da igual, hay cosas más importantes de momento. Lou y el hijo de puta de Maroni, que parecen tener tratos con el diablo, viendo como la suerte siempre les acompaña. Su odio por Maroni es tan grande como su odio por todo lo que está mal en Gotham. Maroni es de la misma casta de mierda de la de Falcone, quien dominaba las calles de los Narrows hace dos años atrás, y a quien Batman detuvo.

Pero claro, sacas a uno y te sale otro debajo. Maroni heredó buena parte de los negocios sucios de Falcone, y típico, sin las suficientes pruebas legales como para crear un caso en su contra. Ahora depende de Batman, de si logra traer de regreso a Lou quien tiene la información que necesitan.

A Veces, desde que salió electo como Fiscal de Distrito, luego de releer una y mil veces los documentos, tratando de encontrar evidencia útil, recordando sus días en Asuntos Internos, Harvey se siente tan jodidamente cansado. No sabe si vale realmente la pena el esfuerzo; el hampa y la mafia parece ser todopoderosa e infinita y el que haya caído bajo sus hombros el deber de detenerla, ser el Caballero Blanco como le han puesto, es tan agotador.

Pero entonces piensa en Rachel, quien lleva aún más tiempo que él tratando de salvar Gotham. En su perseverancia y en su seguridad de que están logrando algo. Piensa en Batman y en el hombre detrás de la máscara, ¿qué te podría empujar a tomar la justicia por tus propias manos, a tratar de combatir el crimen y el sistema, a ser enemigos de los criminales y la policía y sociedad?

Con pensamientos cada vez más morbosos, no llegaré a ninguna parte, se recrimina, saliendo del auto y caminando hacia el edificio. Le ha bajado el sueño, pero siente que es una de esas noches en que a pesar de querer dormir, no podrá hacerlo. Mientras sube el ascensor hasta el octavo piso, mira distraídamente el reloj en su muñeca: las 3:30 de la mañana, joder.

Entrar al departamento lo despierta un poco, más cuando prende la luz y esta parece golpearle en los ojos. Se saca la corbata y la chaqueta, desabrochándose la camisa y dejando los zapatos a un lado. Ya ordenará otro día. Cuando llega por fin a su destinación (ese hermoso sofá que le costó un precio que prefiere olvidar), se lanza contra los cojines, tomando el control remoto de la televisión y prendiéndola.

Basura, basura, basura. Un programa sobre el superhombre de Metrópolis. Basura, telecompras, un documental sobre la familia Wayne y su hijo, basura y unas cuantas películas Lifetime. Está por apagar el televisor con la misma apatía con la que lo prendió cuando sale un comercial sobre el ballet ruso visitando la ciudad, últimas semanas, dice la voz en pantalla.

Recuerda que le prometió a Rachel el ir a ver el ballet, y recuerda también haber conocido a la bailarina principal, la cita del jodido Wayne, Natasha. Apaga la tele y se duerme, pensando en comprar las entradas mañana, no vaya a ser que con su suerte termine quedándose sin ninguna.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Unos días después se encuentra puteando de nuevo el nombre de Bruce Wayne. El estúpido millonario “secuestró” al ballet entero, justo la semana en la que él y Rachel tenían planeado ir.

Rachel sonríe de forma resignada, haciendo que Harvey quiera maldecir a Wayne y a todo su árbol genealógico. No es tonto, por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta de que entre los viejos amigos hubo algo más que mera amistad. Algo que no entiende, porque Rachel es la mujer más increíble que conoce y no la clase de mujer con la que Wayne se mete. Quizás por eso lo que sea que tuvieran se terminó.

No es como si Rachel le contara, claro. La abogada es bastante misteriosa con su relación con el príncipe de Gotham.

– Es mejor ignorarlo, y ya está –le dice Rachel, tomándolo de la mano mientras dejan detrás el teatro.

– Ignorarlo, ese es el problema –replica caminando con paso rápido–, de seguro lo dejaron ser un niñato caprichoso que no conoce la palabra 'no' y ahora estamos pagando por ello nosotros.

– Harvey... –Rachel lo mira con esos ojos tristes que pone cada vez que el tema de Wayne sale a la mesa.

– No –la interrumpe–, no saques el que sus padres hayan sido asesinados en frente de sus ojos. Eso no es excusa para comportarse como un niño malcriado. Esto que ha hecho es solamente para restregártelo en los ojos, Rachel.

Por un momento piensa que la ofendió, ya que lo ve furiosa, hasta que la furia parece dejarla ir con la mirada perdida en la gente caminando a su alrededor–. Es más complicado que eso, Harvey. Bruce es el tipo más difícil que conozco, pero te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que hace, lo hace por malicia.

Está por contestarle que los tipos como Wayne no conocen de nada más, pero se detiene. No quiere discutir con Rachel, menos sobre alguien tan pusilánime como el millonario. Menos bajo la presión de saber si Batman tendrá éxito trayendo de regreso de Hong Kong a Lou, si quizás eso les sirva lo suficiente como para atrapar a Maroni y a los otros.

–Dejémoslo en que no conozco como tú conoces a Wayne –le dice, conciliador–, y qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento por comida china a ver esas películas de misterios que tanto te gustan.

La sonrisa agradecida de Rachel es respuesta suficiente.

 


	3. Capítulo Dos

Batman sabe trabajar su magia, viendo a Lou despeinado y desordenado, sabiendo que perdió es un gusto como ningún otro.

Gordon declaró a la prensa que recibieron ayuda anónima para el arresto del contador, aunque todo el mundo sabe que esa 'ayuda anónima' no es otro que el hombre murciélago.

Incluso Rachel, a quien no le gustan los métodos del vigilante, no pudo evitar sonreír al enterarse de que Lou estaba detenido, corriendo al lugar de los hechos para llevar a cabo la interrogación y ver si le pueden sacar la información que necesitan.

Y cuando Rachel sale del interrogatorio, Harvey siente la inspiración golpearle, dándose cuenta de que con lo que Lou les dé, pueden acusarlos a todos de conspiración. Se lo dice a Gordon, quien, aunque aprensivo, lo apoya. Claro que le dice que dejará a Lou en sus calabozos y no en la cárcel, argumentando demasiado peligro.

Sigue desconfiando de los polis de Gordon y de la policía en general. No de Gordon, quien es un buen hombre, uno honrado y noble, pero lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de quienes trabajan para él.

Stephens le dice que afuera lo está esperando la prensa, así que dirigiéndole una última mirada a Lou detrás del vidrio, se da vuelta para ir a dar sus declaraciones.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Es la primera tarde de la semana, luego de haber arrestado a Lou y haberlo puesto a cantar (bueno, en realidad fue Rachel, pero quien se fija en esas cosas), en la que puede darse un respiro en su amado sofá.

Mañana en el juzgado espera que la jueza Surillo dé el visto bueno para meter a prisión a los cientos de bastardos que tienen. Lo demás ya es juego de Harvey y Gordon, el operativo policiaco y el convencer a los políticos.

Está pensando en ponerse a ver un partido de fútbol cuando le suena el celular. Cierra los ojos, indispuesto a contestar al ver que es un número desconocido, pero sabiendo que siendo Harvey no puede negarse, termina apretando el botón de aceptar la llamada.

– Harvey –le pregunta, o mejor dicho afirma una voz masculina.

– ¿Sí? –responde, tratando de transmitir la molestia de ser interrumpido en su descanso y de no saber quien llama.

–¡Soy Brucie! –le dice su interlocutor, ignorando por completo la molestia de Harvey y con la voz más energética que Harvey ha escuchado en el día–, te llamaba para saber si te parece realizar esta semana la fiesta de recaudación.

Por unos segundos Harvey se encuentra totalmente confuso, ¿fiesta? ¿recaudación? Hasta que recuerda su encuentro en el restaurante, con Wayne ofreciéndose ayudarlo en su próxima campaña. Su primera respuesta es enviarlo a la mierda, pero luego de pensar en cómo se pondría Rachel si supiera, decide aceptar. Además de que obviamente le serviría verse a las caras con el círculo social de Wayne.

Pensando todo esto le contesta–: Creo que sí--

–¡Estupendo! –lo interrumpe Wayne con una voz que parece ir unida a signos de exclamación–, te espero en el restaurante de la otra vez, pregunta por mí y nos sentamos a afinar los detalles.

– ¿Qué?

–Los detalles, Harvey –le explica Wayne como si hablase con un niño pequeño–, para la fiesta.

– ¿Hoy día? –pregunta de nuevo, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz y masajeándolo.

–Por supuesto –dice Wayne–, en un rato, quiero decir recién son las... las 6 y algo, que te parece a las 8 y luego nos podemos ir por ahí a tomarnos unas copas.

Lo último que quiere hacer en el momento es encontrarse con Wayne, pero estando más cansado como para pensar una excusa y no queriendo postponer esto, decide ir de una buena vez. Wayne se despide con un alegro nos vemos.

Y pensar que creyó que podría descansar.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

El restaurante sigue igual como lo encontró la última vez, lleno de gente que seguramente no tiene que rogar patéticamente para una mesa.

Cuando se acerca el maître a preguntarle sobre su reserva, Harvey le dice escuetamente que está buscando a Bruce Wayne. El hombre le sonríe y le dice que el señor Wayne reservó una mesa para ellos pero que aún no ha llegado.

Molesto, pensando que quizás Wayne lo dejó plantado, Harvey sigue al maîtres hasta llegar a una mesa cerca de una ventana en un rincón. Sentándose y tomando la carta, se debate en qué pedir que sea lo suficientemente caro, después de todo el maîtres le ha dicho que la mesa y todo está a nombre de Wayne.

Unos diez minutos después aparece el millonario. Con el cabello un poco revuelto y las mejillas coloradas por el trote hasta el asiento, Wayne le da una sonrisa brillante y lo saluda con manos secas –. ¡Harvey! –le llama por su nombre, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

– Wayne –contesta, soltando la mano y dando un pequeño cabeceo.

–Dime Brucie, por favor –dice Wayne sentándose e indicando a un mozo, para pedir su orden–, todos los que me conocen me llaman así.

No Rachel, quiere decirle, pero se come las palabras prefiriendo evitar alguna confrontación. Ve como Brucie pide un Late Harvest y un postre solamente, indicándole que en unas horas tendrá otra cena, moviendo las cejas lascivamente. Harvey sonríe con los dientes apretados, mientras mueve la copa del vino más caro que pidió (algo francés que no recordará en un rato) y le explica que no tiene hambre.

–Y bien –dice Wayne, o Brucie, luego de que el mozo se ha ido–, ¿Cómo está Rachel?

–Trabajando duro.

–Esa es Rachel ¿no? Siempre trabajando duro.

–Una buena virtud, diría yo –responde molesto al sentir la ligera crítica–, algo que muy pocos hacen hoy en día –agrega.

–¡Cierto! –Brucie abre bien los ojos, como si lo que dijera lo tuviera anonadado–, es algo que le he mencionado más de una vez a Lucius, mi vicepresidente. Le digo “Si la gente ya no trabaja, cómo esperan que uno entonces esté dando empleo”. Claramente mis años afuera me hicieron perderme de algo.

Harvey no sabe si poner los ojos en blanco o lanzarle el vino a la cara. Pero debe resistir por una velada la estupidez de Wayne–. Puede ser –responde ambiguo y tratando de cambiar el tema sigue–, pero mejor enfoquémonos en lo que nos amerita esta noche.

–¡Bien dicho! –Bruce le vuelve a sonreír, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Por lo menos es guapo, piensa Harvey distraídamente, mientras el mozo vuelve con la orden de Wayne y le sirve el vino–, me convenciste con tu discurso, Harvey –continúa, comenzando a comerse metódicamente el cheesecake de chocolate que pidió–, gente que crea en la justicia es lo que necesitamos en Gotham. Caballeros blancos como tú. Lo único que me para de declararte en este momento mi próximo candidato, es tu apoyo a nuestro vigilante.

–No concuerdas con Batman.

–No creo que sea correcto que las personas traten de tomarse la justicia, menos disfrazándose como algo salido en Halloween.

–Batman ha salvado la ciudad más de una vez –contesta serio, mirando a Bruce por encima de la copa–, su ayuda ha sido útil para la reducción de la criminalidad.

–Puede ser, ¿pero realmente está ayudando? Tal vez termine causando más problemas de los que había antes. Pero bueno, mi punto no era discutir si Batman sirve o no, si no lo que dijiste la última vez, sobre el hecho de que quizás Batman no quiera hacer esto el resto de su vida.

–Recuerdo, ¿qué con eso? –le pregunta confuso, viendo a Brucie terminar el último pedazo del pastel. Cuando Wayne termina, le da la misma intensa mirada de la otra vez.

–¿Cuándo dijiste eso, era retórica, o realmente crees eso?

Piensa por unos segundos antes de contestar–. Creo en eso. Cualquier hombre con el peso que lleva Batman en sus hombros, querría retirarse, descansar algún día. Incluso un hombre como Batman, querría saber que puede dejar lo que hace atrás, seguro de que ha logrado antes.

–¿Y tú crees que lo podría dejar por ti? ¿Qué eres el indicado para hacer el trabajo limpio? –Wayne le pregunta, juntando sus manos y mirándolo serio–. No creo en Batman ni en su utilidad, pero sí creo que se acerca un época en donde Gotham podrá ver la luz de nuevo. Y quiero creer en ti, como se decía en tu estupenda campaña.

Harvey se encuentra a sí mismo más que confuso, viendo la seriedad y ligera inteligencia en el millonario. Esto no me lo contaron en TMZ, piensa con ironía. Pero bueno, así deben ser la mayoría de ricachones excéntricos.

–Me gusta pensar en que puedo ser ese hombre –le responde con honestidad–, estoy dispuesto a lograr ver a una Gotham limpia, que no necesite más de su caballero oscuro.

Wayne le da una sonrisa brillante nuevamente–, Lo encuentro fantástico entonces. Qué te parece la noche del viernes en mi penthouse. Es lo suficientemente grande como para traer a todos los posibles contribuyentes. Y de lo demás se puede encargar Alfred, mi mayordomo –termina satisfecho.

–Me parece bien, si es así –dice más o menos contento sabiendo que no tendrá que preparar nada y que todo estará en las capaces manos de Alfred, quien por los dichos de Rachel, es algo así como un ninja de la organización y la cocina.

–Creo que este es el inicio, de una hermosa amistad –Wayne suspira, sonriendo con encanto y levantando su copa para hacerla chocar. Harvey levanta la suya para igualar el gesto.

Cuando se han despedido, con Wayne negándose a dejarlo irse en el servicio público (“sé que lo hizo mi familia, pero vamos, entre andar en el metro y en una limusina no hay donde perderse”), y haciendo que lo acompañara hasta que Alfred lo dejó afuera del edificio en donde vive, Harvey piensa que Bruce Wayne no es tan malo como el mundo dice, que quizás Rachel tenga algo de razón.

O tal vez es el vino que esta vez sí se le ha ido a la cabeza.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

La Jueza Surillo es tan eficaz como parece, logrando meter detrás de las rejas a 549 de los criminales que tienen gracias a la información de Lou. Cuando el Alcalde García le pregunta como lo logró, Harvey no puede evitar contestar que quizás Surillo comparte su entusiasmo por la justicia. Gordon le da una mirada asesina al escucharlo.

Es además el operativo de mayor alcance realizado en Gotham, algo nunca antes visto. Y mientras más se lo recrimina García, más le responde, porque sabe que por primera vez están logrando algo y no tiene medio de las represalias. Sí, es cierto que quizás los capos salgan bajo fianza, pero no sus empleados. Cuando le menciona al alcalde lo de los 18 meses de calles limpias, puede ver en vivo y en directo como García cambia de parecer, enviando fuera de la sala al Comisionado y a Gordon.

García va directo al grano, diciéndole como serán las cosas, que ahora se ha convertido en un perfecto blanco para todos los que tengan metido dinero en juego. Y justo cuando está listo para responder (con algo que involucre el que no tiene miedo), un jodido cadáver vestido como Batman les golpea la ventana.

Joder.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Como si tener que estar tratando con la jodida mafia y los políticos no fuera poco, ahora ha salido un puto psicópata disfrazado de payaso.

Dios, a veces realmente odia mi vida, piensa Harvey mientras se recuesta en el sillón de su departamento y mira el techo.

Después de estar más de cinco horas hablando o con García (quien parecía que no se desmayaba solo porque habían cámaras por ahí) o con la policía, Harvey no tiene ni un poco de ganas de tener que ir a la maldita fiesta que está preparando Wayne.

A pesar de que no habló mucho con Gordon (o por lo menos no más allá del “sí, vi un cadáver disfrazado de Batman golpear la ventana”), luego de ver el video que envió el proclamado Joker, solo faltó que cruzaran una vez las miradas para comunicar un “Debimos ver venir algo por el estilo”. Por ahora, con retrospectiva está claro que alguien terminaría por tratar de sacar a Batman de la pintura, dándose cuenta de que su actuar como vigilante fuera de la ley es lo que le permite ir a donde la policía no logra -o no quiere- llegar.

Y con el video que envío el psicópata, Harvey no sabe cómo reaccionará Batman. Por un lado sabe que si existe un hombre extremadamente comprometido con su misión, ese es Batman, pero también sabe que si existe un hombre extremadamente comprometido con no dañar inocentes, ese también es Batman. Y esto, esta sádica muestra de hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar el Joker para cazar al vigilante, le preocupa.

Suspira, apretándose el puente de la nariz, para luego mirar fijo al teléfono. Que no daría por cancelar la maldita recaudación, pero hace unos minutos lo llamó Alfred Pennyworth para decirle que llegara a las seis de la tarde, por favor. Y aunque no quiere ir, sabe bien que tendrá que presentarse, que esto significa más que una sola fiesta de recaudación, que significa demostrar que no tiene miedo, que el Joker no lo ha intimidado.

Además de que es necesario si no quiere levantar más el pánico de lo que ya está. Gordon se veía increíblemente preocupado por algo más, y si es por lo que sospecha, entonces el Joker envío algo además de un video.

Recuerda a Wayne en el restaurante, en ese momento en que sus ojos parecieron volverse más agudos, cuando quiso saber cuánto de verdad tenían sus palabras la noche en que se conocieron. El millonario parece ser muchas cosas, pero listo no es una de ellas, o así dicen quienes lo conocen junto con las decenas de medios que se ganan la vida hablando de él. Pero cuando conversó con él, pudo sentir una intensidad propia de un hombre con más sesos en la cabeza.

No entiende a Bruce Wayne. Al principio pensó que era igual que todos los pijos millonarios y excéntricos, demasiado alto en su torre como para fijarse en la ciudad en la que vive. Pero luego de esa primera cena en donde se ofreció a ayudarlo, y después de la otra noche, piensa que hay mucho más debajo de la cara bonita. Que quizás sí existe un motivo para el que Rachel sea su amiga por tantos años.

Pero si es así, si Brucie no es tan tonto como aparenta serlo, Harvey no comprende porqué finge, ¿qué gana con ello? ¿Ser el hazme reír de Gotham? Un hombre con el apellido, el dinero, el poder, el carisma y la presencia física de Wayne podría hacer tanto más por su ciudad, tanto más que solo figurar en las páginas de farándula.

Cierra los ojos tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que parece penarle y con un suspiro se levanta para ir a bañarse. En dos horas debe ir a recoger a Rachel y partir hacia el penthouse de Wayne, y si quiere además hablar sobre ellos, más le vale no tener la cara de un tipo con perpetuo mal humor.

Mientras busca que ponerse (un traje elegante, obviamente) piensa en Rachel, y en cuánto la ama. En que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Siendo fiscal, teniendo que tratar con la maldita mafia, solo le hace querer agarrar aún más la poca felicidad que tiene a mano, y Rachel la representa.

Con esos pensamientos vagando en su cabeza, toma rumbo a la ducha.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Rachel se ve bellísima, apenas la ve se le seca la garganta y se siente como si nada más existiese. Ella le da esa sonrisa entre socarrona y sincera que hace que tanto la ame y le dice–: ¿Listo?

–Por supuesto, mi bella dama –responde ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tome y juntos avancen hacia la puerta del apartamento.

En el ascensor no puede evitar mirarse nerviosamente al espejo y moverse la corbata, quiere verse bien delante de la élite de Gotham. Rachel lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco, quitándole las manos del cuello y tomando una entre las suyas.

–Todo saldrá bien –le dice con voz suave–, conozco a Bruce y te prometo que no te dejará mal. Podrá parecer y actuar como un idiota, pero créeme cuando te digo que tiene sus mejores intenciones con la ciudad.

Las palabras lo reconfortan lo suficiente como para que deje de sudar frío. Aunque claro, la mitad de su preocupación es por la fiesta, la otra mitad es por la respuesta que le dará ella cuando saque a colación el querer pasar la vida juntos.

Ya arriba del auto, Rachel se le acerca y le da un beso profundo, sonriéndole y dándole las fuerzas que necesita.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Es otro mundo, este de los ricos, piensa más o menos malhumorado luego de que Rachel lo haya dejado para ir a quien sabe dónde después de burlarse de él por su cara de no saber qué hacer.

–¿Un trago para relajarse, señor Dent? –le pregunta un hombre mayor quien parece ser el famoso Alfred.

–Gracias –sonríe aceptando el trago y preguntándole si es Alfred, recibiendo una confirmación como respuesta–. Rachel habla mucho de ti –continua, mientras mira la copa en mano–, has estado presente toda su vida.

–Aún no, señor –ríe Alfred.

Y aprovechando la oportunidad le pregunta–, ¿Algún novio psicópata del que deba estar informado?

–Usted no tiene idea –es la misteriosa respuesta del mayordomo, dejándolo confuso por su significado (y qué clase de humor tienen los ingleses, por dios).

Y es en ese preciso instante cuando un moderno helicóptero aterriza en el techo, bajando de él no otro que Bruce Wayne junto con tres hermosas mujeres.

Intenta no sentirse impresionado como las otras personas en la fiesta, pero no puede evitar pensar que Wayne sí que sabe cómo hacer una entrada. Solo Batman podría hacer una mejor, piensa con diversión.

Brucie camina con paso seguro y confidente en su propio carisma y con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro les explica–: Lamento llegar tarde. Me alegro de hayan comenzado sin mí.

Harvey mira a su alrededor, fijándose en que todos han caído en el hechizo de Wayne. Y pensar que esta es la misma gente que lo crucificó cuando quemó su mansión, se dice con ironía hasta que la voz de Brucie buscándolo lo distrae.

–Bien, ¿dónde está Harvey? –pregunta abriéndose camino entre la gente hasta llegar a él–, Harvey Dent, el hombre del momento. ¿Y dónde está Rachel Dewes? –sigue, hasta encontrarla entre la multitud–, es mi amiga de la infancia. Ven aquí.

Rachel se acerca con brazos cruzando, demostrando que es posiblemente la única persona (con quizás Alfred) que no compra lo que Bruce está vendiendo.

–Cuando Rachel me dijo que estaba saliendo con Harvey Dent le dije: “¿El de esos horribles anuncios electorales? 'Yo creo en Harvey Dent'” Bonito eslogan, Harvey –sonríe sacando carcajadas de su audiencia.

–Pero Rachel se fijó en él –continúa–, y entonces yo empecé a fijarme en Harvey también y en lo que ha estado haciendo como nuestro nuevo fiscal. ¿Y saben qué? –pregunta al final, reuniendo las miradas de todos los presente–, yo creo en Harvey Dent. Creo que bajo su mandato, Gotham puede sentirse un poco más segura y un poco más optimista –dice fijando su mirada en él–. Miren este rostro. Es la cara del brillante futuro de Gotham. Por Harvey Dent. Démosle un aplauso.

Harvey sonríe mientras los otros le aplauden y corean. Mira a Bruce, quien está dando saludos a quienes lo rodean.

Quizás debería sentirse humillado, el discurso de Wayne llevaba consigo cierto aire burlón en alusión a él. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos parecían creer cada una de las palabras que dijo. Al igual que en su último encuentro, sobre salvar la ciudad, ser su caballero blanco.

Ve a Rachel a lo lejos, quien tiene su ojos como halcón en Wayne, siguiéndolo pronto con sus piernas hasta el balcón. Quizás fue a reprenderlo en su honor. Pero aunque quiere estar molesto, no puede, porque ridículamente parece que él también cree en Bruce Wayne.

Se pasea dándole la mano a quienes se le acercan hasta sentarse en una de las modernas sillas a lo largo de la mesa con comida, mientras se pregunta si se veré muy forzoso el ir a interrumpir la conversación entre los viejos amigos.

Las chicas a su lado derecho hablan sobre la entrada de Wayne y lo bien que se ve con el traje que lleva puesto.

–Te fijaste en sus pómulos –dice una morena, abriendo bien los ojos–, son para morir.

–Lo sé –contesta la pelirroja que tiene una copa en sus manos–, pero más me interesa su cuello, ¿has visto como se le ven esas camisas? –y con tono conspirador menciona–, hace unas semanas lo vi en el pub del centro y te juro que tenía unos chupones inmensos en el cuello, casi parecían moretones.

–Me han dicho que le gusta duro –comenta la morena.

Harvey no sabe porque está escuchando la conversación y pensando en eso se levanta dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el balcón.

Wayne es guapo, no es algo que negará. A fin de cuentas, desde que regresó a Gotham ha salido elegido como el soltero más deseado de la ciudad, y las revistas adoran tenerlo en sus portadas, mirando hacia la cámara con su perfil perfecto. Tiene el físico de un hombre en forma, al que le gusta ir al gimnasio y practicar deportes extremos (a Harvey también le gusta mantenerse, pero no tiene el tiempo ni el dinero de Wayne).

Así que sí, Wayne es guapo, objetivamente. Pero eso no significa que Harvey tenga que sentirse atraído hacia él o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, quizás en un aspecto netamente superficial puede que sí. Que vamos, Harvey tuvo una fase bi-curiosa cuando estaba en la universidad, así que la atracción al sexo masculino no es nada del otro mundo. Así que puede, puede que en algún recóndito y depravado lugar de su subconsciente, encuentre un poquito atractivo al millonario.

A ver, quizás más que un poquito, como bien dijo la morena, Wayne tiene unos pómulos remarcados, y unos ojos azules perfectos y esa estúpida sonrisa despreocupada. Ya, puede que se sienta atraído, físicamente por lo menos, pero eso solo lo une con la mitad de Gotham que quiere follarse a su príncipe.

Pero estos no son momentos para pensar en eso, se dice a sí mismo cuando llega hasta al balcón, viendo al mencionado junto a Rachel. Demasiado cerca.

–Sí que sabes cómo organizar a una fiesta –dice, haciendo que los otros dos se den vuelta para mirarlo. Le agradece y le pide a Rachel que vuelva, dejando al millonario solo, mirando hacia la ciudad.

–No me dejes solo con esta gente –le pide a Rachel cuando por fin se encuentran solos en la sala donde están las cosas de la cocina.

Rachel sonríe–, ¿Toda la mafia va por ti y te preocupa esta gente?

–Comparado con esto, la mafia no es nada. Cuando van por ti, lo ves todo más claro.

–Ya me imagino.

–Te hace pensar en las cosas que no soportarías perder, en con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida –la mira a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle lo que quiere decir.

–Eso es un compromiso muy serio –bromea Rachel.

–No si la mafia se sale con la suya.

–No digas eso –susurra seria.

–Está bien, pongámonos serios. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Rachel lo mira indescifrable, moviendo su cabeza como tratando de buscar algo que decirle–, no tengo respuesta.

–Supongo que eso es un 'no' –trata que la decepción no se haga presente en su tono de voz, pero sabe que está haciendo un pésimo trabajo–. ¿Hay alguien más, no? –pregunta, y apenas la pregunta sale de sus labios la imagen del estúpido millonario se le viene a la cabeza–, dime que no es Wayne. Es un auténtico... –pero lo que planeaba decir se ve interrumpido por completa la oscuridad que se cierra en él.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Lo primero que ve cuando despierta es la preocupada cara de Alfred, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta, tratando de recordar cómo llegó hasta donde está, un lujoso diván en lo que parece ser el penthouse de Wayne.

–El Joker sucedió –responde el mayordomo–, atacó a la gala buscándolo a usted. Gracias a los cielos que Batman apareció unos pocos minutos antes y logró esconderlo.

Con la suavidad digna de un rottweiler, piensa molesto, y recordando más de los eventos de la última noche vuelve su mirada hacia Alfred–, ¿Y Rachel? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Alfred le da una sonrisa tranquilizante–, la señorita Dawes se encuentra bien, a pesar de que tuvo un encuentro con el Joker, salió ilesa. Ahora se encuentra con el teniente Gordon hablando sobre lo sucedido en la sala.

Harvey siente el cuerpo pesado, le duelen las piernas y los brazos. Alfred al darse cuenta de su molestia solo le da un relajante muscular para que lo tome con el resto del agua que le queda.

–El teniente Gordon quería hablar con usted, cuando se sienta listo –es lo último que le dice el hombre antes de salir del estudio.

Y cuando está por levantarse para ir a dar la cara y enterarse bien de todos los detalles de la noche, la voz del dueño del lugar lo detiene.

–¡Harvey! –saluda Wayne, trotando desde la entrada hasta sentarse a su lado–, ¿sí que fue una noche la de anoche, no? Apenas me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando pensé en ir por ti y Rachel, pero vi por las cámaras que Batman lo tenía todo solucionado así que me salve el pellejo.

Harvey querría sentirse disgustado con aquello, pero bueno, es Bruce Wayne, ¿qué más podría esperar? ¿Qué fuera a enfrentar al payaso?

–Gordon está como loco allá afuera –continúa el millonario–, no he querido escuchar, pero están en mi hogar, no puedo evitar que lo que dicen llegue a mis oídos. Creo que los polis tienen miedo de que con lo que ocurrió, además de las muertes del comisionado y la jueza Surrillo, nadie quiera ir a testificar.

–¿Las muertes de quiénes? –exclama horrorizado, tratando de comprender. ¿Cómo podría el Joker echarlo todo a perder en tan poco tiempo? Y pensando en las otras palabras de Wayne pregunta–: ¿No testificar?

–Claro –confirma Brucie, como si fuera obvio–, ¿Quién querría testificar cuando un psicópata está matando gente? Yo no por lo menos.

–Me alegro entonces que no se necesite de tu declaración –susurra molesto, mientras se para, llevándose las manos al cabello para tratar de arreglárselo.

Brucie cabecea, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, acomodándose más en el sillón–, Rachel está con Gordon, estoy seguro de que le alegrará verte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos.

Y escuchando eso, camina hacia la salida, pensando en lo que hará, solo confirmando en sí mismo la decisión de no echarse para atrás. Si es necesario que él mismo lleve a Lou hacia el estrado, lo hará.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Y tal y como se lo auto prometió, Lou irá al estrado sí o sí. Lo mejor fue la cara de Stephens al verlo llegar cuando hablaban de que lo mejor que podía hacer era arrancar como una rata.

Rachel le preocupa. Cuando logró hablar con ella a solas, luego de que Gordon los dejara, la abogada no quiso profundizar en su encuentro con Batman, diciéndole que solo la salvó. Y cuando Harvey comenzó a alabar lo que había hecho el vigilante, la mirada de Rachel se tornó fría al igual que sus labios cuando le dijo que la mitad de lo que está pasando podría atribuírsela a la aparición de Batman. Harvey no quiso discutir, así que solo cerró la boca, abrazándola contra él.

Y ahora en unos minutos comenzará el desfile en honor al Comisionado Loeb. La policía marchará con Gordon y sus hombres vigilando las filas que van a ir junto al Alcalde García, a quien el Joker apunta para ser la próxima víctima. García y él, Harvey Dent, pero como le ha comentado Gordon, lo más probable es que el ataque sea en contra del alcalde, dejándolo a él para el último.

–Harvey, estoy lista –dice Rachel a su lado, terminando de poner unos pinches en su cabello. Su mirada sigue igual de seria que en los últimos días.

–Muy bien –contesta, buscando las llaves del auto y saliendo por la puerta junto con ella.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Y así se fue todo a la mierda, con la gente corriendo hacia todas partes. No logró ver si el disparo le llegó o no al alcalde, o si uno de los policías alcanzó a interceptar la bala.

De lo único de que se alegra es de que Rachel esté a salvo, de que logró verla irse con los polis y subirse a una de las camionetas.

Cuando llega a la ambulancia, ignorando el pánico que lo rodea, y encuentra al bastardo disfrazado de policía, se siente más que molesto, pero no es hasta que se fija en el nombre que tiene en la placa que siente la sangre hervirle.

Rachel, Rachel será la próxima víctima.

La realización lo golpea y sabe lo que debe hacer. No duda en robarse la ambulancia e irse de aquí. Necesita conversar seriamente con este pendejo para saber que más planea el Joker.

Maneja hasta llegar casi a los Narrows y entre las sucias callejas decide estacionarse y sacar al idiota que ha atrapado. Cuando lo tiene maniatado y con la boca cerrada llama a Rachel para advertirle del peligro, para asegurarse de que sepa que su vida corre riesgo, enterándose de que Gordon ha muerto. Maldición.

No sabe si sentirse sorprendido o no el que Rachel crea que el penthouse de Bruce sea el lugar más seguro de Gotham. Menos después de la última vez que el Joker decidió visitarlo. Pero confía en Rachel más que en nadie, así que le dice que vaya para allá. Que pronto se encontraran.

Corta la llamada y se prepara para interrogar al maniaco. Ha visto suficientes películas y con su trabajo como fiscal sabe bien como sacarle la información que necesita. Saca la pistola, remueve el seguro y se coloca en posición de intimidar.

-¿Quieres jugar? –le pregunta al muchacho que está sentado con una cara de susto que no se puede luego de pegar un disparo al aire. Bien.

Le acerca la pistola a la sien, y le grita si piensa que no le disparará. El muchacho tiembla, pero mantiene los labios cerrados en una firme línea luego de decirle que no cree que lo hará.

-No, no lo haría –contesta-. Pero eso no dependerá de mí.

Saca su moneda de la suerte y se la muestra-, Cara, no te vuelo la cabeza. Cruz… mala suerte. ¿Me dirás dónde está el Joker?

El muchacho, el maniaco, abre sus labios para dejar salir unas risillas. Harvey levanta la mano y lanza la moneda.

Cara.

Lo hace de nuevo, mientras el chiquillo le chilla que no sabe nada.

La moneda salta por los aires pero nunca cae, una mano enguantada en negro la detiene. Batman.

Batman le pregunta si se jugará la vida de un hombre. ¿Es que acaso no entiende? Esto es más importante. Rachel es más importante…

Pero Batman habla. Es un esquizofrénico. Uno de los pacientes de Arkham manipulado por el desquiciado juego del Joker. La voz de Batman no lo enjuicia, y Harvey recuerda que a pesar de todo lo del demonio de la noche, los principios del murciélago siguen siendo los mismos.

Batman le da la espalda y se aleja caminando, pero Harvey lo sigue, intentando hacerle entender su desesperación.

La vida de Rachel, trata decirle, ya se ha perdido la de Gordon.

Batman se detiene, girando y mirándolo a la cara-. Tú eres el símbolo de esperanza que yo jamás podría ser. Tu lucha contra el crimen organizado es el primer rayo de luz que Gotham ha visto en años. Si alguien hubiese visto esto, todo habría sido en vano.

Su rostro, lo que deja al descubierto la máscara, la quijada y los ojos son serios. Y es la preocupación que ve en ellos lo que le impide gritarle a la cara que no siente nada.

-Darás una conferencia de prensa mañana por la mañana –le ordena y a su porqué las palabras le explican-, nadie más va a morir por mi culpa.

Las manos enguantadas le devuelven la moneda, casi simbólicamente como las palabras le dejan a cargo de la ciudad. Batman le da nuevamente la espalda y camina para irse, ignorando sus gritos de que no puede rendirse.

Con la moneda en la mano y el maniaco sentado ahí, viéndolo todo, Harvey decide que nunca antes se ha sentido más solo.

Coño.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Luego de ir dejar al muchacho de nuevo en la ambulancia, dejarla estacionada, hacer una llamada anónima a la policía y esperar a que la fueran a buscar, Harvey decide irse caminando lentamente a ver si puede tranquilizarse.

Hechos:

Gordon está muerto.

Rachel peligra.

Batman cree que siendo un mártir y entregándose le devolverá la cordura al Joker y hará que paren los asesinatos.

Maldición. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cierra los ojos y respira. Gotham a veces se siente como un maldito tumor que no para de crecer. Desearía irse de ahí ahora mismo, con Rachel, a algún lugar en donde estén a salvos.

Pero su orgullo, su sentido de justicia e incluso su estúpido cariño –irracional, completamente irracional- por esta horrible ciudad se lo impiden. Además que no puede ser un hipócrita diciéndole a Batman que no renuncie cuando él quiere hacer lo mismo.

No. No salió fiscal de distrito por nada.

Con la mente más ordenada toma un taxi y se dirige al edificio Wayne.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

El penthouse se ve más tranquilo, casi lúgubre en la noche. Quizás es porque hay tan pocas personas en un espacio tan grande. Alfred se ha ido a la cocina, supuestamente a preparar un tentempié, pero Harvey está seguro de que ha sido para escapar de la incómoda atmósfera.

Rachel, quien ha estado callada desde que llegó y se pusieron de acuerdo para la conferencia de mañana, está sentada al lado de él en el gigantesco sillón seudo cama que Harvey está seguro ha sido lugar de inapropiadas cosas sexuales. Pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Bruce se encuentra frente a ellos, en un sofá bastante chic, mientras mira una edición de la revista de yates con cara de completa fascinación.

Cuando ya han pasado diez minutos de ese triste ambiente (sin rastros de Alfred, já), Harvey abre la boca-, No logro entender por qué sigues aquí, Brucie –dice en un tono que alguien podría decir no es amistoso. Pero quien puede culparlo, el día no ha podido ser peor y Bruce sentándose ahí, como un inútil parece ser la gota que derramo el vaso.

Bruce levanta la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en la pareja. Con sorpresa en su voz afirma-, es mi departamento, si quieren ir a, ya saben, lo pueden hacer en el dormitorio.

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco.

Harvey se siente frustrado, su sensación más recurrente cuando está junto a Bruce-. Me refiero a la ciudad, hombre. Teniendo en cuenta los asesinatos que ha habido, la mayoría de tus amigos se están tomando vacaciones.

-Harvey –le dice Rachel, en ese mismo tono que pone cuando le está advirtiendo que no haga lo que está pensando.

Pero realmente quiere saber. Es la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué gana Bruce?

El millonario pone cara contemplativa, mira alrededor, al televisor de plasma y mil y algo pulgadas y a los ventanales hasta volver su ojos azules a Harvey-, bueno, volví hace menos de cinco años luego de pasarme años por ahí.

-Ya, pero me vas a decir que prefieres esto –le dice abriendo los brazos, ignorando la punzante mirada de Rachel-, ¿a al caribe, a las playas de Europa? Porque no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras muy buenas memorias de Gotham y con la muerte de Gordon que todo el mundo sabe fue quien-

-¡Harvey! –es Rachel, no Bruce quien le responde y le hace dejar de mirar fijamente el rostro del millonario, pero eso no le impide el poder observar por unos segundos al tipo apretando la mandíbula.

-Está bien, Rachel –Bruce sonríe carismáticamente viendo a la mujer-, entiendo lo que Harvey quiere decir. El teniente Gordon era un muy buen hombre, él –Bruce sigue sonriendo pero es la primera vez que Harvey se fija en que su sonrisa parece plástica-, él era lo que creo que significa vivir en esta ciudad.

Y con eso se levanta, los mira y les dice-. Creo que ha sido un día agotador para ustedes, Alfred les mostrará donde pueden dormir. Y ya saben, pueden quedarse cuanto quieran.

Con una última sonrisa, deja la sala. Rachel lo mira irse para luego mirar a Harvey con una clara expresión de decepción.

Harvey suspira cuando se da cuenta que Bruce nunca contestó.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Es el día el que parece haber amanecido mal, piensa Harvey mientras espera en la sala de conferencias. Durmió casi sin dormir, además de apenas hablarse con Rachel (quien conversó con Bruce creyendo que él dormía, porque si salió de la habitación no cree que fuera para charlar con Alfred), se levantó, apenas y comió algo y al llegar a la sala todo el mundo le pregunta por qué mierda pidió una conferencia. Ugh, ¡Quizás porque tiene algo que decir!

¿Y qué es lo que tiene que decir? Que Batman ha decidido entregarse a la policía. Porque el Joker tiene metafóricamente secuestrada a la ciudad y los rehenes deben ser liberados y el precio es aquella máscara. Harvey quiere creer que quienes están reuniéndose aquí pensarán como él, pensarán que Batman no puede rendirse ni dar su brazo a torcer, perdiendo contra ese psicópata, pero bueno, él siempre ha sido un optimista.

Cuando ya están la mayoría de los medios importantes reunidos, la policía, políticos y gente del jet-set -¿qué mierda hace Bruce Wayne aquí? ¿Acaso Rachel lo invitó? Rachel, la misma que por seguridad se ha quedado en el penthouse porque es la próxima víctima- además de seguramente estar Batman, que debe ser uno de los que está ahí, pero Harvey no teniendo tiempo para pensar en aquello, decide subirse a la plataforma y ponerse a hablar a ver si se callan.

-Señores y señoras, gracias por venir. He convocado esta rueda de prensa por dos motivos: para asegurar a los ciudadanos que se está haciendo en cuanto se puede en relación a los asesinatos del Joker –la sala parece perderse en murmullos y ruidos-, y segundo, para comunicar que Batman ha decidido entregarse. Pero antes debemos considerar la situación, ¿deberíamos ceder a las demandes de ese terrorista? ¿De verdad creemos que va-

-¿Prefiere proteger a un justiciero al margen de la ley antes que a los ciudadanos? –le interroga una periodista que está detrás de Bruce, haciendo que vuelvan los murmullos.

-Batman vive al margen de la ley, pero no se le ha pedido que se entregue por eso –explica-, sino que porque tenemos miedo. Hasta ahora nos parecía fenomenal que limpiara las calles-

-¡Las cosas están peor que nunca! –grita uno de los hombres del fondo, y la mayoría se une a la afirmación.

Harvey cabecea, aceptando-. Cierto –dice mirándolo a todos, tratando de comunicar su mensaje-, pero la noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer. Y les prometo, el amanecer se encuentra cerca. Un día Batman tendrá que responder por las leyes infringidas, pero ante nosotros, no ante ese psicópata.

-¡No más policías muertos! –grita con fuerza uno de ellos, agitando su sombrero y agitando a las voces a su alrededor, levantando aplausos y haciendo surgir los gritos que piden la cabeza de Batman.

Harvey ha perdido.

-Muy bien, detengan a Batman –habla, mirándolos, y apenas han pasado unos segundos abre de nuevo la boca para soltar-: Yo soy Batman.

Los policías le ponen las manillas y todos lo miran con cara de estupefacción, o total escepticismo (y por favor, ¡que él podría ser totalmente Batman!).

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Lo siguiente es blablablá, o por lo menos se encuentra lo suficientemente estresado, nervioso, preocupado y esperanzado como para tratar de no pensar fijamente. Tiene que confiar en Batman, en que Batman sabrá que hacer, sabrá que ésta es la oportunidad que necesitaban.

La vida entre rejas no es como se la esperaba. Pero eso puede ser porque apenas y lleva dos horas desde que los policías lo tomaron. La visita de Rachel lo dejó igual, pero Rachel nunca he tenido la misma fe que él tiene en Batman, así que lo entiende. Es un buen plan, el único que tienen. Mientras lo trasladen a la cárcel, el Joker aparecerá y detrás de él apareceré el verdadero Batman, dos más dos y Batman atrapará al maldito payaso.

El beso de Rachel le renovó las fuerzas eso sí. Le dejó la moneda, a ver si le trae suerte, la misma moneda de siempre que, admitiéndolo, está trucada para ser siempre cara (porque no, nunca tuvo intención de matar al pendejo loco).

Harvey cree en Batman, sabe que no lo defraudará.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Y es en momentos así en donde no puede evitar dos cosas: una es pensar que su vida es como una película de acción y de mafia, y dos es que Batman realmente es cool. Porque aunque su vida peligra y los golpes dentro del camión son duros, la persecución que está haciendo Batman parece salida de una escena hollywoodense.

Y por supuesto que tenía razón. Batman es un puto héroe, nunca habría dejado abandonada a su ciudad (y a él, que con esto obviamente se debe llevar el premio como fan n°1, porque vamos).

Cuando por fin el movimiento se detiene, las puertas se abren y-

El golpe en la cabeza le hace perder la conciencia.

Mierda.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Despierta con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, trata de mover su cuerpo y con eso se da cuenta de que está atado a una silla, sin posibilidad de levantarse. Maldita sea.

Está lleno de jodidos explosivos. Pero maldita sea, maldita, maldita-

-¡¿Me oye alguien?! –habla una voz femenina por un parlante, haciéndolo mirar a sus alrededores, encontrándose con el tic-tac de la bomba y el parlante. La voz vuelve a decir hola y es ahí cuando Harvey la reconoce.

Rachel, Rachel, su Rachel.

-¿Harvey? ¡Gracias a dios! ¿Estás bien?

Y esa es su chica. Le explica que está atado y rodeado de gasolina y explosivos, entendiendo que Rachel se encuentra en su misma situación.

Es el puto plan de Joker, para hacer que Batman salve a uno de los dos, aunque no entiende porque eligió a Rachel de todas las personas.

Por un momento piensa en tratar de liberarse, en tratar de mover la silla y ver si puede soltar una de sus manos. Pero pensándolo mejor, el movimiento puede botar uno de los tarros y eso sería horrible en su situación. Así que respira profundo, se concentra en la voz de Rachel y trata de mantener la calma como su novia lo está haciendo.

Rachel le dice que sí, que le tiene una respuesta, que sí se quiere casar, y los números rojos siguen bajando, acercándose cada vez más al cero, y-

Batman.

Batman abre la puerta de golpe y no, no, no, no, no. Eso significa, significa que Rachel-

¿Por qué vino por él? ¿Por qué rescatarlo a él?

Rachel lo necesita, piensa mientras Batman se lo lleva pateando y gritando a través de la puerta, escuchando la dulce voz de Rachel decirle que está bien, que todo estará bien.

Cuando se alejan unos metros el lugar explota y Harvey sabe que Rachel está muerta. Y con ello su mundo se ha acabado.

-Es tu culpa –susurra a la capa que lo rodea.

Rachel está muerta.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Los minutos que pasan después se le van, Batman lo deja junto con unos paramédicos y se larga, seguramente a investigar, a buscar al Joker, a alguna mierda de héroe.

Rachel está muerta, es lo único que transcurre por su mente, todo lo demás en blanco. Nada importa ni tiene sentido. Gotham le ha quitado todo.

Gordon está vivo, quien ahora es comisionado, y quien fingió su muerte (y Rachel no, Rachel no pudo porque todos son unos malditos corruptos), lo mira con compasión y culpa cuando le dice que Rachel era una de las mejores. ¿Y qué sabe él?

Lo dejan con máxima seguridad en la comisaria, sentado en una de las oficinas. No logra llorar, se siente roto por dentro, pero no puede llorar.

Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, la figura de Alfred Pennyworth se encuentra frente a él. El hombre parece haber envejecido diez años en la noche, y Harvey recuerda el cariño en la voz de Rachel cuando habló de él.

-Sé que las palabras no sirven de nada en momentos como éste, señor Dent –susurra el mayordomo-, y la vida de la señorita Dawes era increíblemente valuada por todos nosotros.

Harvey solo cabecea, asombrándose cuando Alfred le toma la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Al ver su expresión de duda, el hombre le explica-, he hablado con el comisionado Gordon para decirle que su vida se encuentra más segura si se hospeda en el Penthouse Wayne, que si sigue quedándose aquí.

-No creo que sea correcto –trata de evitar, pero la mirada del mayordomo es implacable. Y Harvey se siente increíblemente cansado, torturado por dentro, y sabe que el hombre tiene razón-. Está bien –dice al fin, siguiendo a Alfred hasta un lujoso auto, camino al penthouse.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

No sabe cómo pasa el día. No se encuentra con Bruce en ningún momento, al parecer el millonario no pasó la noche en su hogar.

Rachel, y Rachel y Rachel es en lo único que puede pensar.

Cuando ve en la televisión lo de los hospitales, que el Joker puso bombas creyendo que Harvey se encontraba en uno de ellos, Harvey no puede evitar el impulso de tirar el control remoto a la pantalla haciéndola añicos.

¡Debería estar ahí afuera! Buscando al Joker, como de seguro lo está haciendo Batman.

No sabe que pensar, si culpar al murciélago o no. Pero no lo hará, porque los verdaderos culpables son los hijos de puta corruptos quienes trabajan con Gordon. Y el Joker, ese maldito psicópata de mierda.

Alfred lo deja solo, no lo molesta. Le trae agua para beber y comida que no termina tocando.

Trata de pensar en lo que Rachel hubiese querido. Poco después por fin le salen las lágrimas.

Llora hasta que se queda dormido en el sofá.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando despierta, lo hace al escuchar una voz. La de Bruce Wayne.

-Harvey –le dice el millonario. Está vestido de negro y su rostro se encuentra pálido y ojeroso, una mancha que parece ser un chupón en la quijada-, Harvey -vuelve a decir.

-Joder –murmura, estirando sus cansados músculos hasta sentarse en el sofá, rascándose los párpados con uno de sus nudillos.

-Alfred me contó que llevas dormido doce horas, creí que deberías comer algo –explica Bruce, mirándolo preocupado.

Doce malditas horas.

-¡Qué pasó?! –pregunta parándose y mirando al televisor que rompió el día anterior. ¿El Joker? ¿Los hospitales?

-No entiendo todo –dice Bruce, pasándole un vaso con lo que parece ser jugo-, pero te puedo decir lo que sé. Gordon llamó para decir que vendría a las 12 de la tarde para ponerte al corriente.

-Muy bien –contesta luego de tomar un sorbo. Naranja-, habla –le indica con la mano mientras toma asiento.

Bruce se sienta en la mesa de centro-, Batman atrapó al Joker, por lo que entendí ahora está bajo arresto militar. Tenía planeado volar unos barcos con personas, pero le salió el tiro por la culata y no pudo, además de tener unos secuestrados que fueron encontrados por SWAT.

Lo tienen. Siente la garganta apretársele.

-Harvey –Bruce vuelve a decir su nombre-, el sábado haremos un funeral para Rachel.

¡Sábado? Ni siquiera recuerda a qué día están. Y Rachel, Rachel que no debió dejar cuerpo para ser enterrado. Baja la cabeza y se lleva las manos al rostro. No sabe qué hacer.

Sospecha que esto debe ser incómodo para el millonario, que sigue sentado frente suyo en la misma posición-, ¿Cómo… -trata de decir-, el funeral? ¿Quiénes?

-Yo me encargaré junto con Alfred –responde Bruce al entenderle-, la madre de Rachel se encuentra en Metrópolis, llegará en una horas, pero Alfred la irá a buscar para que se quede aquí.

Bruce se levanta lentamente, con movimientos eficientes, y con las manos le indica en general-, Alfred ha traído tu ropa, puedes quedarte hasta cuando quieras.

Harvey lo mira ir hacia la puerta y sin pensar le da las gracias.

-No Harvey –murmura Bruce sin darse vuelta-, no me las des.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

-¿Y no se escapará?

-Harvey, sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decirte que lo tenemos –responde Gordon-, pero Arkham ha sido mejorado luego del desastre de hace dos años. Es eso o Blackgate y todos sabemos que Arkham es un lugar mejor.

No, un lugar mejor es cinco metros bajo tierra, pero no le dice.

-Supongo –contesta al final.

Gordon lo mira agotado, levanta su mano en un gesto que no termina-, lo lamento… por todo. Los investigaré a todos, Harvey, es lo único que te puedo prometer. Sé quiénes son los que, los que entregaron a Rachel y haré lo que debo hacer para que no vuelva a pasar.

Una parte de Harvey quiere pedir los nombres y crear su propia justicia. Pero no es lo que Rachel habría querido. Y no es lo que él tiene que hacer si quiere arreglar el sistema.

Minutos después, Gordon se va. Su relación está hecha añicos, pero si Harvey sabe una cosa es que Gordon es justo y honrado y lo necesitará.

Gordon le explico mejor los eventos desde su secuestro y de la muerte de Rachel, lo que planeaba el Joker. Como él, Harvey Dent, la esperanza de Gotham era el premio mayor para ese puto payaso y su idea de corrupción, anarquía y caos. Como Batman salvo el día –o la noche-, atrapando al Joker, rescatando a los rehenes y evitando la muerte de cientos.

Debe hablar con Batman, disculparse por culparlo. Ahora, un poco más racional entiende que Batman lo salvó, que el Joker jugó un horrible juego con él y que Batman no podría saber que Rachel moriría.

En momentos así no entiende cómo es que la persona detrás de Batman puede seguir adelante.

-Señor Dent –la voz de Alfred lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento, dime.

-La madre de Rachel está aquí.

Y con eso, el mundo real vuelve a azotarlo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Harvey no está seguro de los días que siguen. Parece solo caminar entre pasos que están dibujados por alguien más. No sabe qué hacer, solo siente un hoyo gigantesco en donde debería estar Rachel.

Bruce no deja su lado. Sino está preguntándole cómo está, entonces está tratando de alimentarlo. Jesús, es como si el tipo hubiese visto al Doctor Phil y con eso tomó las lecciones de cómo tratar con esto.

Apenas el pensamiento pasa por su cabeza se siente culpable. Rachel era amiga de Bruce después de todo.

El día del funeral llueve. Rachel sonreiría por el cliché. Van políticos y abogados y policías. La madre de Rachel, Vivian, llora silenciosamente y no habla, solo deja caer una rosa sobre el ataúd. Bruce tampoco habla, dejándole las palabras a él y a Gordon.

Una parte de él también es enterrada ahí ese día.


	7. Interludio I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bruce.

Su padre una vez le dijo que “Caemos para poder levantarnos”.

Su padre está muerto. Gotham se encargó de quitárselo.

Si Ra pudiera verlo ahora, le diría que ésta es su caída en desgracia, que su orgullo pudo más que su habilidad, que sus intenciones de salvar una ciudad con ganas de destrucción nunca podrían haber tenido éxito.

Bruce solo sabe que lo que ha ocurrido ha sido su culpa. Batman debería haber sido un símbolo, algo en qué creer. Un ideal. Pero solo logró inspirar a burdas copias y a un maldito asesino que terminó destrozando su mundo.

Dios.

Su culpa, es su jodida culpa. Si no hubiese sido egoísta, si hubiera decidido salvar a Dent, Rachel estaría viva. Lo odiaría, pero viviría.

Se siente entumecido y hueco. Cuando golpeó la puerta del galpón, dándose cuenta de que Rachel no estaba ahí, de que el Joker había jugado con él, manipulándolo a través de sus emociones, se sintió desfallecer. Había perdido un juego en el que nunca quiso participar.

Bruce quiere detenerse a llorar, a gritarle al cielo por lo injusto que es todo.

Pero Batman no puede darse el lujo de lamentarse. Batman camina entre los escombros, hasta encontrar la moneda de la suerte de Dent. Rachel debió de haberla tenido al momento de morir.

Rachel debió haber creído que sería salvada por él.

Bruce se deja suspirar un momento, cerrar los ojos, inhalar el sucio aire. El Joker no puede seguir libre y el tiempo no puede ser perdido.

Aprieta la moneda en sus manos y se pone en camino.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando sabe que SWAT ha agarrado al Joker, colgando aún con los pies en el aire a metros y metros lejos de la superficie, Batman decide que es hora de irse a casa.

El Joker le dijo que eran dos caras de la misma moneda, que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. El Joker solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que si él no hubiese aparecido, no le habría dado una razón de existir a un psicópata disfrazado de payaso.

Corre cojeando hacia donde estacionó su moto, recordando las palabras de Ra sobre la habilidad de ignorar el dolor, de controlar la mente para así ser amo del cuerpo.

No se deja pensar en todo. En que necesita hablar cuanto antes con Gordon –Gordon, quien no confió en él lo suficiente, quien le hizo creer que había muerto-. Necesita hablar con Fox, explicarle de mejor forma el porqué era necesario utilizar el sonar, que no podían dejar por más tiempo al Joker en libertad. Necesita saber el número de muertos.

Pero eso es trabajo de Batman.

Bruce Wayne tiene suficiente en su plato.

Entra sintiéndose medio muerto al edificio. Al llegar al piso, se encuentra con la blanca luz y las blancas paredes. Alfred sentado y mirando por las cámaras se da vuelta al oírlo, levantándose pero no acercándose, como si Batman fuese un animal salvaje y herido.

Bruce, a pasos lentos, camina al lado del mayordomo, cierra los ojos y se deja caer en el asiento desocupado.

Aún sigue con los ojos cerrados cuando se quita la máscara, sintiendo el aire acondicionado golpear su rostro, secar el sudor en su nuca.

La cabeza parece querer reventársele y, al relajo de llegar, los músculos de su cuerpo le palpitan de dolor.

Abre los ojos, mirando las cámaras en frente.

-El Joker ha sido restringido, según los registros de la policía –explica Alfred, mirando a la cámara superior en la derecha, en donde se ve a una periodista hablar sobre la captura del asesino.

-Los pasajeros han sido evacuados –dice, observando a los hombres y mujeres bajar de uno de los barcos, lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazos entre ellos.

Alfred deja su lado, volviendo pocos minutos después con el botequín especial que tienen.

-Solo me encontraron unos perros, los mismos de la otra vez. Y el bastardo.

Su mayordomo no responde, ayudándolo a desarmar la parte delantera del traje.

Mueve los ojos a la última pantalla, a la izquierda inferior, la que está instalada en su penthouse. Harvey Dent se encuentra hecho un ovillo en el sillón del living.

Y es como si los eventos de las últimas 24 horas lo golpearan de nuevo.

Rachel está muerta. Por su culpa, por su debilidad. Rachel, siempre tan brillante, tan capaz, la única persona en enseñarle lo que es la justicia.

Sus ojos siguen viendo a Dent, durmiendo.

Y las palabras del Joker vuelven a su mente. “La esperanza de Gotham. Llevar a Harvey Dent a nuestro nivel”.

No.

Bruce no dejará que eso ocurra.

Harvey Dent es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Gotham. Lo mejor que le pasó a Rachel. Dent es todo lo que él no es, todo lo que nunca podría llegar a ser. Bruce está demasiado roto y sus manos demasiado manchadas en sangre. No puede dejar que lo que hizo el Joker destruya al fiscal.

Rachel nunca se lo perdonaría.

Desde el inicio, cuando se sentó frente a él en ese restaurante fingiendo ser Brucie, pudo sentir resurgir la esperanza al oír hablar al hombre. Cuanto idealismo, cuanta fe. Por su ciudad, por la mujer a la que ha amado desde que tiene memoria.

Supo en ese instante en que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Dent en su misión, prestarse como Batman e ir a los lugares en donde la justicia legal no podría.

Y no mintió cuando le dijo al Joker que Dent era mejor que ellos, porque es la verdad. Dent está por sobre gente que cree que disfrazándose podrá enviar un mensaje. El peso de los muertos que lleva en su espalda es respuesta suficiente a eso.

Hace una mueca de dolor cuando Alfred termina de coser un punto en la herida en su costado, abandonando con sus ojos la cámara y viendo la sangre ser limpiada de su piel, dejándola pálida e hinchada.

Sabe lo que hará. Salvará a Dent, estará ahí para él, no dejará que el hombre pierda lo que enamoró a Rachel.

Y él seguirá en las sombras, donde pertenece.

Porque Batman es un mal necesario, porque si el Joker demostró algo, es que no puede abandonar la misión. Y por más que haya creado un monstruo, ahora sabe que vendrán más, y esa parece ser su condena.

-Bruce –dice Alfred cuando ha terminado, pasándose una toalla por las manos-, le dije al señor Dent que podía quedarse aquí. Gordon hablará con él por la mañana.

-Es lo correcto –responde.

-Y Bruce –Alfred lo mira a los ojos, buscando algo-, conoció su límite. Pero eso no significa que lo que ha ocurrido sea por lo que ha hecho, ¿entiende eso?

-Tú nunca estuviste de acuerdo con esto, Alfred –contesta evadiendo la pregunta y los ojos del hombre, mirando nuevamente a las cámaras.

-Bruce, lo que ha pasado ha sido colateral-.

-¡Por favor! –Susurra con la voz apagada a pesar del énfasis-, no ahora. No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Rachel confiaba en mí, Alfred, al igual que Dent lo hizo –explica, mirando con dolor al hombre que lo crió-, nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

El silencio siempre ha sido un aliado poderoso.

-Lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Alfred –dice al fin, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza al fiscal durmiendo-, ella lo amaba. Y él es lo que Gotham necesitará si quiere resurgir. Harvey Dent es un buen hombre, no puedo dejar que esto lo destruya.

-¿Y qué sobre usted?

-Yo necesito enfocarme en la misión –responde con sequedad, sintiéndose de inmediato culpable por que Alfred no merece su dureza. Con voz más tranquila, vuelve a hablar-, quería inspirar a la ciudad, pero fallé. Caí por mi propia culpa, pensé que podría huir de lo que había creado, tener una vida… diferente. Pero no es posible, Alfred. Y muchos dependen de que entienda eso. No puedo darme la libertad de volver a ser débil.

Alfred suspira, poniendo una mano en su hombro-, estaré aquí para usted, Señor Wayne.

Bruce siente un picazón en los ojos y murmura un gracias.

Horas después, cuando Alfred le ha traído algo para comer en una bandeja, Bruce se encuentra con una carta dirigida a él, escrita por Rachel.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Llueve cuando la entierran.

Bruce no habla en el funeral. No cree capaz de fingir ser Brucie bajo el peso de la muerte de Rachel. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Odia los funerales, siempre le recuerdan a cuando enterró a sus padres.

También le recuerdan a sus muertes. El cómo se quedó sentado en sus piernas, al caer cuando estas le flaquearon. Tomar la mano de su madre, liviana en las suyas, y la de su padre. Sentir el calor escapando de sus cuerpos. El sonido de las perlas al tocar el suelo.

Espero durante tres horas hasta que Gordon lo encontró en el oscuro callejón junto a los cuerpos.

Rachel no dejó cuerpo.

Dent habla junto a Gordon, dice lo que todos esperan, pero sus palabras derrochan sinceridad hacia la mujer que ambos aman.

Rachel odiaba a Batman. Una vez le preguntó si Bruce Wayne había muerto y lo único que quedaba de él era un disfraz, si se había olvidado de cómo ser una persona. Bruce no contestó, no supo cuál era la respuesta.

Rachel murió amando a Dent. Quería casarse con él. En su carta Bruce encontró más pruebas de que Batman es el maldito peso que nunca se podrá quitar.

La madre de Rachel no le habla, lo ha evitado desde que llegó, prefiriendo compartir con Alfred y con Dent. No le ha perdonado el que supuestamente haya quemado su mansión hace dos años. Bruce trata de ignorar cuanto le duele eso.

Es en momentos así en donde desearía dejar de mantener a Brucie y sus excentricidades, cuando el peso de esa personalidad lo aleja de las personas que ha querido. Pero es tan suyo como lo es Batman, algo que debe llevar en sus hombros. Ya ha sacrificado y perdido demasiado como para rendirse.

Todos le dan el pésame, la élite con ojos tristes lo miran, diciéndole cuánto lamentan la perdida. Bruce ha escuchado como lo llaman detrás de sus espaldas, como dicen que Rachel nunca quiso nada con él a su regreso, sabiendo que desperdicio de espacio era. Bruce encuentra satisfacción en que por lo menos nunca la difamaron por su amistad con él.

Cuando el ataúd es tapado con kilos de tierra y la ceremonia llega a su fin, todos se van hasta solo quedar el grupo más cercano. Alfred se lleva a Vivian, quien no ha dejado de llorar, tomando su mano y ofreciéndole un café caliente.

Dent sigue en pie, mirando a la tierra con los ojos perdidos.

-Ella te amaba –le dice Bruce acercándose, mirando al pasto, notando su textura.

Dent no contesta.

-Sigues siendo Harvey Dent –llena el silencio, algo que siempre le ha costado pero que necesita hacer-. Mi penthouse estará siempre ahí para ti. Al igual que yo.

Bruce se queda quieto, boca cerrada al igual que Dent.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta al fin el fiscal.

Podría hacerse el idiota, preguntar a qué se refiere. ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué el Joker hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué él está vivo cuando Rachel ya no está? Pero no tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo, y no cree poder ser cruel a Dent.

-Porque ella te amaba –responde-, porque creo en ti.

Dent levanta la vista y lo mira. Bruce no sabe si pueda soportar un abrazo, cree que cualquier contacto lo romperá, destruyendo todo lo que ha hecho y necesita hacer, absorbiendo la fortaleza que lo deja seguir en pie.

Dent no lo abraza, solo le da las gracias.

Y como le ha dicho tantas veces ya, Bruce susurra-: No, Harvey, no me las des –queriendo en realidad decirle “lo siento, lo siento, lo siento”.

Pero Dent nunca podrá saber aquello.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Una semana después del funeral, Dent les dice que debe irse, que se siente mal quedándose en el penthouse. Que necesita resumir el trabajo.

Y Bruce lo entiende. Por supuesto que sí. Gotham más que nunca necesita de Harvey, de su fiscal.

Pero eso no evita que toda parte irracional que posea no quiera dejar fuera de su vista al hombre. Se ha esforzado demasiado para mantener con vida a Dent. Bruce no cree ser capaz de no estar atento a la seguridad del fiscal. Se ha acostumbrado a convertir en parte de su misión el protegerlo.

Pero sabe que no le cae bien, no necesita que Dent se lo diga, le basta con verlo hacer muecas cuando dice algo estúpido. Además de que Dent es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que los sentimientos de Bruce hacia Rachel eran más que platónicos.

No es que importe todo eso. Bruce ha hecho parte de su vida el ignorar molestias, incomodidades y emociones cuando éstas no le sirven.

Necesita ser su amigo, eso es lo que importa. Así que a pesar de que se pone en contra de que Dent se largue, cuando por fin están de acuerdo, le dice que lo visitará seguido. Aunque Dent crea que solo bromea.

Solo espera tres días a que Dent se habitúe en su departamento para ir a visitarlo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando se pone el traje por primera vez luego de todo, cree oler en la máscara el mismo aroma a quemado que había en el galpón donde murió Rachel.

Solo cierra los ojos hasta que siente el mismo olor de siempre.

El hampa se ha mantenido con perfil bajo desde que atraparon al Joker y los presos de Dent sigue detrás de rejas.

Todo es un buen símbolo. Pero Bruce, por todo su idealismo, nunca ha dejado de ser realista. Así que investiga.

También habla con Gordon.

Jim le explica.

-Es mi familia –le dice, su rostro honrado.

Batman gruñe.

-Nadie podía saber, tú tienes que entender, debía protegerlos.

-Éramos dos –susurra con dientes apretados, recordando la primera vez que se contactó con el teniente.

-Sí –responde el ahora comisionado-, y te fallé. No sé lo que habría ocurrido si no hubieses salvado a Harvey. Le fallé a él también, y a la señorita Dawes.

Al escuchar a Rachel, Batman se mantiene inmóvil.

-No volverá a pasar –dice al fin Gordon, cuando se da cuenta que Batman no contestará-, eres mi compañero y en mi miedo lo olvidé.

-Confío en ti –le dice Batman y camina para irse.

-¡Café! –grita Gordon a sus espaldas, y cuando Batman se detiene, prosigue-, la próxima vez que te llame, traeré café. Las noches están frías.

Batman cabecea.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

De a poco Dent ha pasado a ser Harvey.

No sabe cómo, específicamente. Es un poco patético cuando tienes treinta y un años y los únicos cuatro amigos que has tenido en tu vida son la persona que te crió -a la que además le pagas-, la persona que maneja tu empresa –a quien también le pagas-, la mujer a la que amabas –y que nunca te correspondió-, y el mentor que te convirtió en la máquina que eres –quien trató de matarte a ti y a tu ciudad y a quien terminaste dejando morir-. Así que Bruce no tiene un conocimiento claro, más allá del que ha ganado observando a otros, de cómo iniciar y mantener una amistad.

Pero Dent, no, Harvey, es un hombre sencillo en su complejidad. Es tan idealista como pragmático. Cree que Gotham puede ser reestablecida si se cambia al sistema de justicia, si se dejan de amparar a los altos cargos, si se pone mano dura. No teme con decir lo que piensa ni el lamerle los traseros a quienes firman los cheques de caridad.

Harvey es el caballero blanco que necesitaban.

Bruce trata de ayudar. Cuando lo ve desanimarse, por el recuerdo de Rachel, por los inútiles y los corruptos, intenta ser más estúpido que de costumbre para hacerlo reír, con el conocimiento de que Harvey sabe que lo hace adrede.

Teme fallarle más de lo que le ha fallado ya.

Es difícil, más de lo que creía. Bruce sabe perfectamente bien que no tiene un rango emocional sano. Según Rachel –y más de un psiquiatra en su adolescencia-, el trauma por la muerte de sus padres le impidió desarrollar en su capacidad el poder manifestar sus sentimientos en relación a otros. Eso junto a su introversión y personalidad obsesiva, nunca le motivaron a ser el alma de la fiesta.

Solo hasta que nació Brucie y sus amantes, Brucie y sus portadas y escándalos. Pero eso es una manipulación emocional, algo no difícil para él.

Es cuando es de verdad que cuesta. ¿Cuánto costó con Rachel, quién además sabía su secreto?

Ser amigo de Harvey y estar ahí para él es un viaje de aprendizaje. Esfuerzo, cooperación y necesidad. Pero por sobre todo esfuerzo.

El único motivo por el que siquiera Harvey le da el tiempo del día es por Rachel, no otra razón. Ella es la única conexión que tienen. Bueno, el amor por Gotham también, pero de eso Harvey es ignorante.

Se pasa la semana molestándolo, invitándose a sí mismo a su departamento, esperándolo afuera de su oficina. Sale en portadas en periódicos amarillistas ¿Wayne acosando al Fiscal de Distrito? Harvey pone los ojos en blancos cuando Bruce hace uno de sus giros dramáticos.

Harvey siempre pone los ojos en blanco cuando está con él. Pero sonríe, lo que es un punto para Bruce.

Cuando Harvey menciona a Batman, Bruce odia a su otro yo y todo el dolor que le ha traído.

Harvey no parece darse cuenta, o quiere ignorar que Batman es el culpable de todo, de que si no hubiera sido por él, el Joker no existiría. Rachel estaría viva.

Rachel entendía eso, siempre lo hizo, el que Batman no era un héroe, si no que el símbolo de la megalomanía de un hombre que creyó poder estar más allá de la ley. Harvey parece adorar al maldito murciélago, habla de él como si fuera la segunda venida de Jesucristo.

Bruce se esfuerza por evitarlo cuando es Batman.

Lo que es cierto es que Harvey Dent es su amigo. A veces sin darse cuenta deja caer la máscara de Brucie. Cuando hablan sobre Gotham, sobre su gente. Bruce no sabe qué hacer frente a esos momentos.

Harvey es todo lo que él quiere para la ciudad. A veces cree que su brillantez lo enceguecerá, o que sus fallas lo arrastrarán con él, algo que no puede pasar. Bruce teme destruir a Harvey con sus demonios internos, con sus secretos. Teme que Harvey lo mire con la misma decepción con la que lo veía Rachel.

A veces Bruce se queda detenido mirándolo hablar, observando el brillo en sus ojos.

Bruce está dispuesto a todo con tal de que Harvey no vuelva a estar en peligro.

Alfred finge no tener opinión. Pero Bruce conoce muy bien a su mayordomo como para creer que el hombre no tiene una opinión sobre algo –para Bruce, Alfred a veces tiene demasiadas opiniones-. Alfred parece por partes querer incentivar el que Bruce sea amigo de Harvey, como detenerlo. Cree que Bruce no debería mentirle, pero coincide con él en el riesgo que sería el que supiera la verdad. Cree que es otra forma que ha encontrado Bruce para hacerse daño, pero Bruce lleva años destruyendo tanto su vida como a sí mismo y ésta es lejos la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Fox simplemente sonríe de forma misteriosa y le dice que ya es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero Fox siempre parece estar burlándose de él, como la última vez que le llenó la oficina de la edición de una estúpida revista en la que salía besándose con el cantante pop del momento.

Pero tiene razón, Bruce es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones en total uso de razón.

Son muchos meses después de todo lo ocurrido, cuándo cree que las cosas van bien, de que Harvey está bien, de que el Joker no ganó, de que Rachel no estaría decepcionada, cuando pasa lo que pasa.

Harvey Dent lo besa y Bruce sabe bien de que ha vuelto a fallar.


	8. Capítulo Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta con Harvey.

Nueve días después de la muerte de Rachel es el momento cuando Harvey decide que no soporta seguir viviendo en el penthouse.

-¡No te puedes ir! –le dice Bruce, mirándolo con exasperación.

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que cree que se le van a caer. Ha pasado una semana desde el funeral y sinceramente no aguanta la actitud de mama gallina que ha tomado Bruce en su propio hogar. Eso, y el que Alfred le sirva todo lo hacen sentirse horrible.

-Ya no hay peligro, por dios –explica-, el Joker está encerrado, y todos los que estaban con él o han sido atrapados por Batman y la policía, o han sido atrapados por los pescados grandes. Además de que ni siquiera nuestros mafiosos están con el ánimo de ponerse a jodernos la vida. Y, ¡Jesucristo, Bruce! Tengo trabajo, soy el fiscal de distrito.

Bruce se pasea delante suyo, chupando la pajilla en su cóctel, aun cuando recién son las 10 de la mañana-, Sí, pero igual.

-Mira, no voy a abandonarte como un perrito. Solo déjame volver a mi departamento, arreglar la rutina y te das una vuelta a ver si me das el sello de aprobación.

-Okay –dice de mala gana el millonario-, pero me llamas a mí o a Alfred por cualquier cosa.

-Sí –responde mientras recoge el bolso en donde ha guardado todo, despidiéndose de Alfred, quien ha estado silencioso durante la discusión completa.

Casi al lado de la gran puerta, se despide de Bruce, dándole la mano-, Gracias –le dice con tono torpe.

-No, Harvey –le repite Bruce lo mismo que cuando despertó por primera vez en el penthouse-, no me lo agradezcas.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Tres días viviendo de nuevo en su departamento (en donde aún hay tantas cosas de Rachel que no se atreve a tocar, creyendo que si lo hace las romperá y las perderá como la perdió a ella), se encuentra descansando después de volver por primera vez a la oficina y soportar las miradas piadosas de todos.

Está pensando en tomarse una cerveza cuando suena el citófono, informándole que el señor Wayne ha venido a visitarlo. Ugh, tan literal con eso de ir a darse una vuelta por aquí, piensa molesto. Acepta la visita y minutos después el timbre de la puerta suena.

Bruce se encuentra del otro lado, vestido con traje (¿acaso usa otro tipo de ropa?) y una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-Bruce –dice con poco ánimo.

-¡Harvey! –lo saluda mirando hacia dentro del departamento, detrás de la espalda de Harvey-, ¿No me dejarás pasar?

Por un momento Harvey contempla la idea de cerrarle la puerta, pero los modales, y el pensamiento de Rachel se lo impiden. Sale del paso y Bruce entra, mirando todo con ligero interés.

-¿Pasa tu aprobación? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Creo que sí –responde Bruce sin mirarle-, me esperaba más… no lo sé, más-

-¿Botellas de alcohol desparramadas?

-Bueno…

-No –le dice-, mira tengo un trabajo, y soy lo suficientemente maduro como para estar de luto sin destruirme.

Bruce se gira para verlo y baja la cabeza, y Harvey piensa en lo que dijo y en cómo suena. Primera vez que no quiere herir al otro hombre y parece que lo logró-, no es que me refiriera a ti, Jesús, hablaba en general.

-Sí, entiendo –dice Bruce, pasándose una mano por el cabello-, mira, te tinca comer algo –al ver la mueca de Harvey, agrega-, podemos llamar a alguna comida china-

-¿Tú comiendo comida china? –no puede evitar preguntar incrédulo.

-Tengo profundidades bajo mi alma torturada –dice Bruce sonriendo de lado.

Comen juntos, hablando de un supuesto viaje de Bruce por Estambul que involucró asesinos, prostitutas y tres días en una cárcel. El reloj da las diez y Bruce se despide, mirándolo fijo como si buscara algo en el rostro de Harvey.

-No te desharás de mí, te lo digo ahora –le indica-, Rachel, ella era –suspira, la sonrisa eterna cayéndose de su rostro-, lo más cercano a familia que tengo además de Alfred, y bien, lo de ustedes era bastante serio, ergo, eres como familia postiza.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –sincero y sin captar el sarcasmo, le da un apretón de hombros y sale por la puerta.

Harvey vuelve a sentarse en su sillón favorito, decidiendo más tarde botar lo que quedó. Por primera vez en días tiene un sueño tranquilo.

Quizás tener a Bruce Wayne como amigo no sea tan malo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

O quizás es lo peor, piensa mientras trata de ignorar al Bruce Wayne sentado frente suyo.

Rebobinemos.

Harvey despertó de mal humor, un agujero en su pecho en donde la memoria de Rachel se encuentra. Decidido a pasar el día así, llamó para avisar que no, no podía ir a trabajar, aprovechando que todos le tienen lástima.

Se encerró en la habitación en donde ha guardado las cosas de Rachel, llevando pegadas a su pecho una botella de vodka y una de ron.

Bebió, cayéndose al suelo de impotencia, quedando desparramado en la alfombra, sin siquiera terminarse toda la botella, pero sintiendo un entumecimiento típico del alcohol.

Pasó horas en la misma posición, con el único pensamiento siendo Rachel y el dolor que parece seguirlo, culpabilidad por sus decisiones, por no ser él quien murió, escuchando a su celular sonar y sonar hasta que la maldita puerta se abrió, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de Bruce Wayne.

Uno:

No sabe cómo fue que entró. La seguridad de su edificio es una mierda.

-Amigos que tienen amigos, que tienen amigos, que conocen gente –dice misterioso Bruce como respuesta-, y mi apellido abre puertas. Literalmente en este caso –y ríe como si fuera el puto reí de la comedia.

Y dos:

De todas las personas que querría ver en este momento, Bruce es la última –Gordon y su maldita incompetencia, Ramírez y su traición, el Joker y-

-Harvey no –Bruce le mueve las manos al verle enterrarse las uñas en un puño al dejar ir la botella que aún sostenía-, ¿quieres… quieres hablar? ¿Conmigo?

Claro, hablar con Bruce-, ¿qué? –murmura, su mirada fija debajo del escritorio-, ¿porque tus papis están muerto ahora eres experto en perder gente? ¿Tienes un jodido manual sobre qué hacer en estos casos?

Silencio.

Escucha unos pasos y creyendo que Bruce se ha ido, cierra los ojos.

Pero el agua que le cae en la cara lo tiene sentándose de rodillas y maldiciendo.

-¡Hijo de puta! –le grita, tratando de secarse el rostro.

-Mis papis estaban casados –contesta Bruce, mirándolo desde su posición de pie, apoyado al lomo de la silla.

-No sé qué haces aquí, ni quién crees que eres. Lárgate ¿me oyes? –susurra enfurecido-, no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar solo y-

-¿Y beberte estas botellas?

-¡Quizás sí!

-Bien –dice Bruce, pero en vez de salir de la puerta, se agacha y se sienta en frente, tomando la botella más cercana-, entonces te acompañaré.

-¿Qué? –pregunta aturdido-, no, esa no es la idea.

-Sé que el dicho es mejor beber solo que mal acompañado, pero tengo excelentes referencias que dicen que no soy mala compañía.

Harvey murmura dios y se lleva las manos a la cara y cuando se las quita Bruce sigue ahí.

Dejen de rebobinar.

Y así se encuentra con el príncipe de Gotham en frente, esperando a que empiece a beber, quitándole toda la diversión que podría tener el emborracharse.

-¿No te irás?

-No –responde serio.

¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –repite lo que piensa.

Bruce mira al techo, suspira y contesta-: ya te lo dije, Rachel. Ella no habría querido verte así, ni culpándote ni haciendo esto. Y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Tú, tú eres mejor que esto Harvey –y mirándolo serio dice-, esto lo espero de mí, no de ti.

-¿Y? ¿Se supone que sufra de forma limpia para no arruinar mi imagen y desilusionarlos a todos? –las palabras saben tan amargas como sus labios.

Bruce se estira hasta tomar la otra botella y dejarlas juntas detrás de él. Cuando está satisfecho contesta-: No, nadie espera que seas un robot. Y sinceramente, de nuevo, no me importa tu imagen, me importas tú. Estoy aquí y no me iré. ¿Quieres beber? Bebamos entonces, no dirás nada que me haga dejarte tirado aquí, Harvey.

Harvey siente un nudo en la garganta, y tal vez sea el alcohol o las palabras los que hacen que ponga su cabeza entre las rodillas y al cerrar los ojos siente las lágrimas.

Bruce sigue donde mismo cuando se le secan los ojos, más de diez minutos después, como si nada hubiese pasado, le dice que coman algo.

Harvey no sabe si maldecirlo o agradecer si visita indeseada.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Es un mes después de ese incidente, cuando medio discuten por primera vez. Y por Batman de todas las cosas.

-Por dios, Harvey –le está diciendo Bruce con la voz más exasperada que le ha escuchado, llevándose una mano al cuello-, eres un hombre sensato, el más sensato que conozco. No puedo entender cómo puedes seguir siendo fan de ese monstruo.

Harvey ignoraría como otras veces las palabras, pero escuchar el odio prácticamente exudando de la boca de Bruce le hace hervir la sangre.

Se levanta de su sillón ignorando a Bruce que sigue sentado a su lado mirando el partido. Se suponía que verían eso y tendrían una velada agradable, todo bien hasta que un corte comercial hablando acerca de Batman, puso el tema de conversación. Y es un puto tema en el que nunca concuerdan cuando lo tocan.

Camina hasta la cocina, sacando del refrigerador dos cervezas más (aunque sabe que Bruce ni siquiera la abrirá, como siempre) y trata de calmarse. Su molestia no es porque sea solo un fan, como al millonario le gusta llamarle, sino que se encuentra en que él ha visto el esfuerzo y sacrificio de primera mano y que un tipo que lo ha tenido todo en la vida, que no sabe más allá de su propio dolor lo que es la pérdida, se atreva a menospreciar aquello hace que le quiera partir la cara.

Vuelve a sentarse, pasando de largo el silencio más que incómodo.

-Mira –dice al fin Bruce, poniendo en silencio el juego que ya ambos han olvidado-, lo siento, sé que tú eres team Batman y todo, pero creo que estás haciendo un trabajo tan bueno con Gotham que siento que no deberías sesgarte.

-¿Sesgarme? –contesta con incredulidad.

-Sesgarte, ya sabes, creer que el tipo está trayendo más cosas buenas que malas.

-Atrapó al Joker.

-¿Y? por lo que he escuchado por ahí, si no fuese por él, quizás ese asesino nunca habría aparecido.

Harvey se calla, sintiendo casi un deja vú. Mirando a Bruce replica-: Rachel pensaba así. Creía que Batman había comenzado todo esto, que era más un problema que una solución.

Tal vez si no estuviese viéndole el rostro en el momento, habría dejado pasar la expresión rota en la cara del otro hombre. Pero tal como llegó se va, dejando una vez de nuevo el bello rostro sin marcas de Bruce.

No debería haberla mencionado, piensa con remordimientos, recordando que no era el único que la amaba.

-Lo sé –responde Bruce poniendo los ojos en su regazo-, Rachel siempre sabía la realidad, tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Ella nunca compró la mierda que Batman trata de vender.

Harvey suspira-, Bruce, para. No quiero discutir contigo, dejemos este tema como taboo, ¿okay?

Bruce solo cabecea en afirmación. Pocos minutos después recibe una llamada urgente y se va.

Bueno, se dice Harvey, todas las amistades tienen sus puntos negros.


	9. Capítulo Siete

Un mes hacen dos hasta que ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Rachel se ha ido.

Bruce lo visita por lo menos una vez a la semana. No entiende la lógica de su amistad, porque posiblemente es inexistente. Bruce es el opuesto total de él, por toda su simpatía y ligera empatía, el hombre no es demasiado brillante y su vida está en una esfera totalmente diferente a la de él. Pero lo intenta.

Los fines de semana nunca tiene tiempo eso sí, siempre se encuentra en algún club o en la cama de alguien.

Como Harvey entiende su rutina, ésta sería algo así:

Bruce se despierta generalmente a eso de las dos de la tarde, visita Wayne Enterprises a ver qué tal, vaga por ahí hasta eso de las seis, de eso vuelve a su penthouse en donde abre su agenda rosada y según donde caiga el dedo decide que será y a donde irá a parar para festejar. Si no, irá algún show o gala del jet-set. De ahí volverá a las altas horas de la madrugada para seguir así sucesivamente.

O algo por el estilo, no es como si Harvey fuese un experto. Lo que sí sabe es que Bruce en general, cuando lo pilla poco después de despertar, antes de que se eche algún polvo en la cara –porque sí, los ricos no nacen con Photoshop en el rostro-, tendrá unas ojeras prueba total de sus festejos en la noche.

Harvey realmente no entiende su amistad, Bruce sigue siendo un bobo, desperdiciando su vida y todo. Tal vez es que no puede ignorar el simple hecho de que Bruce ha sido quien más preocupado ha estado de él, incluyendo aquí a su familia /a su madre y hermana que viven al otro lado del país y con quienes nunca ha tenido una buena relación de todos modos) y sus amigos que, para ser sinceros, es más política que nada más. Y Bruce es como una maldita lapa, se le ha pegado y Harvey teme haberse acostumbrado ya a él.

Si Bruce no lo visita, entonces Harvey tiene la rutina de ir a darse una vuelta al penthouse. Lo que lo hace sentirse ligeramente famoso cuando sale de portada en la TMZ (¿Nuevo Amigo de Wayne? ¿O Escándalo Político?), Alfred lo recibe siempre con lo que podría pasar por una sonrisa divertida en la cara tan estricta del hombre británico, pero bueno, Harvey siempre siente que Alfred sabe algo más que él.

Lo que sí Harvey sabe es que Bruce nunca pasa las noches ahí, siempre desaparece cuando dan las diez de la noche. Y Harvey no se pondrá a investigar, no quiere saber si Bruce anda metido en más que fiestas pasando a cosas ilegales.

Ha aprendido que Bruce es un excelente narrador, la mitad de las historias que cuenta de su viaje por el mundo parecen ser guiones, con disparates y exageraciones que Harvey no puede evitar reír o replicar con sarcasmo a lo que Bruce siempre le recibe con una satisfecha sonrisa.

Y Rachel, Rachel duele cada día. Pero piensa en lo que ella hubiera querido, el no verlo destruirse, el no verlo caer como el Joker pretendía hacerlo. Debe ser fuerte y seguir adelante sí o sí.

No saca sus cosas del departamento hasta el segundo mes, luego de una intervención de Bruce. Vivian le envío otras más, cuando revisó el de Rachel para poder venderlo. Harvey las ha guardado todas y las dejó en el estudio, no sabe que más hacer.

Luego del tercer mes, hablando con Gordon, la amargura que sentía comenzó a disiparse. No cree que lo abandone de verdad, de todos modos. Ramírez y Santiago y otros han sido dados de baja y están a la espera de juicios por soborno. Pero son solo una punta en el iceberg.

Es solo el hecho de pensar en Rachel, en lo que ella creía, en ver que Gotham parece tranquilizarse luego de la pesadilla, lo que lo deja creer en Gordon, en que el hombre ha aprendido a un horrible precio el costo de sus decisiones. Espera que no lo vuelva a defraudar.

Y por mientras García lo ha convertido –además de ser el fiscal de distrito- en una especie de conejillo de indias de la justicia. No solo debe aparecerse en cada show de los ricos, quienes parecen nunca dejar de tener motivos para celebrar, sino que tiene que repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que el crimen ha bajado y cuanto se acerca el amanecer –realmente odia ese estúpido discurso-. Lo bueno es que por lo general Bruce está por ahí, nunca perdiéndose una función, abrazado de una bella modelo y diciéndole mientras le pestañea con los ojos coquetamente, “mi caballero blanco”.

Bruce Wayne es un idiota.

El verdadero pero de todo es Batman, a quien no ha visto desde que ocurrió lo peor. O por lo menos no lo ha visto en el sentido de poder hablarle más de cinco segundos. Sin embargo no es algo en que pueda pensar una solución.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Están en el penthouse de Bruce, viendo una película de humor recién estrenada, cuando Bruce, sentado a su lado se gira para mirarlo y decirle-, ya, qué pasa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

Bruce lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo y llevándose un dedo al mentón-, bueno, estás más callado que de costumbre, he dicho que estoy pensando en botar el Lamborghini que choqué y no me has contestado con sarcasmo.

-¿Y? quizás estoy sintiendo lástima por ti.

-¿O quizás tienes preocupaciones? Cuéntale al tío Brucie, no hay nada que un buen cheque no solucione.

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco, la expresión más frecuenta cuando se encuentra con el hombre, si le da algo al cerebro será totalmente su culpa-, no es nada.

Bruce se pone serio, dejando en silencio al televisor gigantesco (nuevo, luego de que Harvey rompiera el otro), ¿es de trabajo? O ¿relacionado con el Joker?

-No, nada por el estilo, no es para preocuparse –lo calma-, es más bien estúpido, especialmente para ti, conociendo tus opiniones.

El millonario enarca una ceja como diciendo “¿estúpido para mí?”.

-Bien –responde al final. No saca nada con guardárselo, conoce a Bruce como para saber que debajo de todo esconde a un maldito obsesivo que seguirá molestando hasta saber-, creo que Batman me está evitando.

Ugh, las palabras suenan más estúpidas que en su cabeza.

Bruce parece pensar lo mismo porque lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos-, Batman, ¿El Batman evitándote?

-Sí.

-Yo creería que un justiciero enmascarado tendría cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Ya, pero cada vez que he ido a la azotea de la comisaría, sabiendo que aparecerá porque Gordon lo ha llamado, no llega. Como si supiera que yo también estoy ahí. O llega y se va al verme.

-Quizás es tímido –opina Bruce, volviendo a mirar la tv.

-¿Tímido? –pregunta incrédulo.

-El tipo sale en la noche y nunca se deja ver por alguien. Cosas más extrañas suceden, como el hombre volador de Metrópolis.

-Claro –responde pensando que de por sí debería sentirse agradecido en que la conversación no ha estallado en otra discusión.

El silencio vuelve a su cómoda atmósfera y minutos después Harvey cae dormido. Despierta tarde, a plena oscuridad, viendo el reloj del DVD indicar las 3:30. Una frazada ha sido puesta encima suyo.

En el fondo Bruce es horriblemente tierno.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Son seis días después de aquella conversación con Bruce cuando Batman aparece.

Casi todos se han ido del trabajo. Harvey se quedó para poder terminar de ordenar los documentos para un caso cronológicamente (sería un dolor en el trasero llegar en la mañana a hacerlo, se encuentra pensando) pero un ruido en la ventana lo desconcentra.

Se levanta de la silla, mira a su alrededor con duda y se dirige hacia la ventana, mira arriba, abajo, la izquierda, la derecha y no-

¡Jesús!

En medio de la oscuridad, sentado en una jodida gárgola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo está Batman.

Además de ser híper melodramático, sigue siendo el rey de lo cool.

-Dent –gruñe.

-¿Vas a hablar desde ahí? –pregunta con la voz alzada.

-Azotea.

Bueno. Sale como si no pasara nada del otro mundo y cuando verifica que no hay nadie viéndolo, corre por las escaleras hasta llegar al techo.

El techo de la fiscalía no tiene un signo gigante de Batman, pero por todo lo demás es igual. Batman llegó antes que él y se encuentra parado, mirando hacia la ciudad.

Harvey se aclara la garganta, pero Batman no se digna a mirarlo.

-El Joker ya tiene su condena –es lo que dice la voz opaca.

-Sí, le han dado dos perpetuas. Pero supongo que ya lo sabías, siendo tú.

Silencio.

-¿Has venido por algo más?

-Gordon dijo que me buscabas.

Qué incómodo, por dios.

-No era por algo grave, hombre –se lleva la mano al pelo, rascándose la nuca. Camina hasta pararse al lado del murciélago, pero éste sigue sin mirarle-, solo quería decirte que no te culpo por lo de Rachel. No podrías haber hecho nada. Lo que dije esa noche, fue más que nada por desquitarme con alguien.

Batman guarda silencio, pero esta vez lo mira-, ¿Crees que soy un héroe?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Salvaste mi vida, y a la ciudad. Creo que es bastante obvio que lo creo –soy como tu fan número uno, piensa pero no lo dice.

La luz del signo de Batman los interrumpe, pero antes de lanzarse hacia abajo Batman le dice que está equivocado.

Bueno, problema de él si cree que Batman es un puto héroe o no.


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Un mes después, es sábado en la tarde y está con Bruce caminando por Gotham (Harvey iba a salir por una caminata y Bruce se le pegó justo en la entrada del edificio, esa es la verdad y ¿Por qué salir a caminar por Gotham? Bueno, cosa de él), yendo hacia el centro mientras hablan del superhombre de Metrópolis.

-Ya, pero vuela, tira rayos láser por los ojos y tiene como mil poderes más –le dice Bruce, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

-No te estoy diciendo que no haga esas cosas, solo que no sé, me parece que tiene mucho poder como para andar así como así por la vida.

Bruce ríe y Harvey le tira una mirada fatal haciendo que el millonario levante de nuevo los brazos en un gesto de paz-. Lo siento –se disculpa-, es solo que no puedo no encontrar divertido que Superman, de todas las personas, te parezca que no deba tomarse la justicia por sus manos mientras que a Batman estás que le envías poesía.

Harvey se aguanta las ganes de darle un coscorrón-, ugh –termina diciendo mientras mira al cielo-, no es lo mismo, pero no me pondré a discutir contigo sobre Superman o Batman o quien ganaría en una pelea ni nada de eso.

-Bueno, bueno –replica Bruce moviendo los hombros-, no discutamos entonces.

Siguen caminando bajo un cómodo silencio hasta que Bruce se detiene frente a una pequeña tienda de juguetes. Tarrington Toys se lee en un letrero de madera sobre la puerta; por la ventana se puede ver que son más que nada juguetes mecánicos pero al parecer artesanales, trenes y autos y aviones. Bruce mira con una cara indescifrable. Harvey se detiene junto a él, esperándolo a que diga algo.

-Mi padre me traía aquí. Cuando tenía siete años me compró uno de esos –indica en la vitrina a una caja en un estante, con un hermoso ferrocarril en su frente-, la idea era que al construirlo me imaginara que era uno de los que conecta Gotham.

Harvey guarda silencio, no queriendo romper la extraña atmósfera. Bruce se queda unos segundos callado hasta romper el hechizo diciendo-, pero bueno, ya estamos muy grandecitos para esto ¿no?

A Harvey lo salva de contestar la puerta abriéndose y el feliz rostro de una anciana morena, viendo a Bruce con lo que podría ser afecto. Mira tú.

-¡Bruce! –dice la mujer, saliendo de la puerta y tomando una de las manos del millonario que parece estar petrificado en su lugar-, entra, entra y trae a tu amigo.

Harvey mira la escena con incomprensión, entrando junto a Bruce que como zombie sigue a la anciana adentro.

-Estamos tan felices con tu ayuda –le dice la dama cuando ya ha soltado la mano del príncipe de Gotham, caminando hasta detrás del mostrador-, Robert no ha venido hoy, tú sabes cómo se pone cuando comienza el frío con sus pobres huesos.

Harvey se siente como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida. Trata de buscar la mirada de Bruce pero este mira a cualquier lado, sonriéndole un poco a la mujer.

-¡Oh! –dice la anciana mirando a Harvey de nuevo desde que entraron-, lo lamento mucho, mis modales han empeorado con la edad. Soy Isabelle Terrington, dueña de esta humilde tienda con mi esposo.

-No se preocupe –responde Harvey galante-, yo soy-

-Harvey Dent –dice Isabelle interrumpiéndolo y guiñándole un ojo-, créame que lo reconozco.

-Me alegro de que haya servido, señora Terrington –finalmente Bruce parece salirse del hechizo de mudez-, no dude en llamar a Alfred o a mí… no importa en donde me encuentre o esté haciendo –y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Harvey cree ver un pequeño sonrojo en Bruce cuando implica sus actividades menos honorables.

-Bruce, te he dicho por años que me llames Isabelle, y gracias de nuevo, además de que con Robert no creemos nada de los chismes que dicen de ti, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Bruce se muerde el labio y mira hacia arriba, hacia el ferrocarril del que habló en la calle. Harvey sostiene una corta pero agradable conversación con Isabelle acerca de cómo se ha sentido Gotham en los últimos meses (más tranquila, dice la anciana, nosotros los góticos somos de carne dura).

Bruce termina el raro momento, mirando el reloj y diciendo que lamentablemente tiene un compromiso. A Isabelle parece no molestarse en absoluto, tomándole a ambos las manos y despidiéndose.

En la calle de nuevo, vuelve a pegárseles el silencio por unos segundos hasta que Harvey abre la boca-: ¿Es mentira lo del compromiso, no? Quiero decir ibas a mi departamento a vagar como siempre.

Bruce lo mira como si lo hubiera atrapado en la mentira, poniendo una cara culpable.

-Ya –dice Harvey en respuesta-, nos iremos a mi depto, sacamos una cerveza para mí y una soda para ti porque eres un niñito y me cuentas que pasa.

La caminata de regreso se salva de ser incómoda solamente porque Bruce se pone a hablar del clima de todas las cosas.

-Páralo –Harvey murmura cuando entran, Bruce siguiéndolo de cerca y pasando directamente al sofá, como rey por su casa.

-¿Qué cosa? –contesta sentándose y acomodándose.

-No te hagas el idiota –ironía tratándose de Bruce, piensa Harvey mientras va hacia el refrigerador y saca una cerveza mirando con duda un momento la despensa (sacar patatas fritas o no, no es como si Bruce y su dieta de supermodelo le dejen comer esas cosas)-, ¿qué tanto que sepa que eres amigo de gente de la tercera edad? Tu reputación como un depravado sigue existiendo, Bruce.

Bruce no contesta hasta que Harvey ha regresado (sin patatas, alas) y se siente frente a él en el diván. Lo mira fijo, buscando algo que Harvey no sabe que es y parece que lo encuentra porque suspira y abre la boca-, cuando te dije que mi padre me llevaba ahí, me faltó mencionar que después de su muerte seguí yendo, hasta que entré a la universidad y luego de que me fui de Gotham. Pero cuando regresé, me enteré por Alfred de que estaban casi en bancarrota, con todo lo que ocurría con la ciudad, así que he estado enviándoles unos cheques. Me costó un mundo lograr que los aceptarán en principio, pero ahora lo hacen… y Robert me envía uno de sus nuevos trenes cada mes –finaliza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Harvey dejaría su boca abierta pero es un excelente fiscal y nada lo sorprende (sigue diciéndote eso, dice su mente)-, eso es grandioso Bruce. No entiendo porque te avergüenza tanto algo así, y no el que supuestamente hayas estado en una orgía la semana pasada.

-No me avergüenza, Harvey –contesta Bruce ignorando por completo lo de la orgía (Harvey morirá con la duda)-, es solo que es muy poco en realidad, no es un gran gesto o algo por el estilo, no es importante.

-Yo creo que es muy importante para ellos, Bruce.

-Lo sé, pero no es como si lo hubiese hecho por ser buena persona, lo hice simplemente porque son parte de mi infancia y nada más.

Harvey siente el extraño impulso de golpearlo y abrazarlo a la vez-. ¿Por qué haces eso? Siempre que comienza a notarse que realmente te importa la ciudad, y no hablo de tus discursillos en las galas, si no que en cosas como esta, vas y las disminuyes como si fuera nada.

Bruce da un suspiro ruidoso-, no comiences.

-No, no –responde Harvey-, he tenido que soportarte con tu imitación de Oprah y hablarte de mis sentimientos, mínimo que contestes esto.

Es Bruce ahora quien le tira una mirada fatal terminándola y posando su vista en una de sus manos, mirándose la perfecta manicure-, como te dije no es nada –y sigue antes de que Harvey pueda interrumpirlo-, es muy poco lo que los ayudo, es lo que hago en tres minutos en Wayne Enterprises.

“Y no solo eso, sino que, no me gusta pensar en ellos como caridad, es más personal. Son Gotham para mí, esta ciudad no es un estúpido concepto abstracto. Cuando la veo, siento que puede respirar, en los Tarrington, y en los Xi Lang del barrio Chino que poseen el puesto que vende Sushi, ése en la esquina, o en Leslie Thompson con su clínica en los Narrows, de todos los lugares. Cuando te digo que no es nada es porque realmente es nada, ¿Qué significa una ayuda viniendo de mí cuando son ellos los que levantan Gotham?”

Bruce se calla, tragando con fuerza como si se diera cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado, porque sus ojos parecen inmensos en su rostro. Harvey ni siquiera ha tomado un sorbo de la cerveza, la que ya se ha calentado en sus manos.

-Amas a Gotham –afirma Harvey, dejando la cerveza en la mesa de centro y poniendo sus codos en las rodillas, mirando a Bruce.

-Es mi hogar, nada más –contesta evasivo Bruce, levantándose-, escucha, por mucho que me digas Oprah, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esto de compartir no es lo mío. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Bueno –es lo único que Harvey piensa-, no es necesario que hagas excusas, puedes irte. No hay rencores Bruce –Bruce lo mira con duda, pasando su vista de Harvey a la puerta, haciendo que Harvey ría-, en serio, vete, no me enojaré.

Bruce le da una sonrisa agradecida y cinco minutos después el departamento se encuentra con solo un habitante.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Harvey no entiende porque siempre termina con un dolor de cabeza cuando habla con Jim Gordon, pero si la conversación sigue, piensa que terminará haciéndose golpear la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Gordon está sentado frente a él, con cara seria-, Batman cree que todo está demasiado tranquilo.

-Okay –responde masajeándose el puente de la nariz-, sabrás que Batman es mi ídolo y todo, pero eso no quita que el tipo sea muy paranoico. Todo está tranquilo porque el Joker les dio un susto de mierda a los criminales, pero descuida, empezarán a salir de a poco de nuevo.

-No es eso –Gordon parece estar tan frustrado como él-, Batman dice que hay algo raro en el ambiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Raro en el sentido de “oh, tenemos a otro Falcone” o raro en el sentido de “oh, tenemos otro Joker” o algo peor?

Gordon solo lo mira.

-Joder –responde Harvey cerrando los ojos-, ¿Qué es?

-Él cree que es algo relacionado con el clima. Recién estamos terminando otoño, Harvey, pero las temperaturas comenzaron a bajar estrepitosamente en verano. Batman está investigándolo, pero no ha podido encontrar nada raro, específicamente porque todo está muy tranquilo.

-Por dios, tenemos ahora a un monstruo de nieves –suspira Harvey.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero confío en Batman –viendo la pálida cara de Harvey, Gordon agrega-, igual, por lo que hemos conversado, quienquiera que sea está recién preparándose, aún no tiene suficiente poder para hacer algo, Maroni sigue siendo el kingpin.

-No puedo creer que nos sintamos relevados porque Maroni sigue estando en la cima. Esta ciudad, Gordon, esta ciudad.

Gordon ríe quietamente-, te avisaré para cuando vuelva a ver a Batman.

-¿Me dejarás prender la batiseñal?

-Si Batman te escucha llamarla así, te dejará colgando del edificio –lo reprocha con humor, parándose de la silla.

Cuando está solo en su oficina, libre del dolor de cabeza (al parecer con Gordon no tiene por qué discutir siempre), piensa en Batman y en lo que podría venir.

La calma antes de la tormenta, cree que es una excelente frase para la situación.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Tres días después vuelve a ver a Batman.

-Dent –le dice el vigilante con su voz rasposa.

Gordon está al medio de su pequeña junta, una taza de café caliente entre las manos (uhm, se ve que Batman y Gordon se toman lo de su compañerismo muy en serio, y no, Harvey no tiene envidia, ¿Por qué piensas eso?).

-Gordon me decía lo del clima, y lo de la tranquilidad. ¿Estamos jodidos o no?

Harvey cree que si Batman no tuviera la máscara, podría verlo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Como Harvey lo puso tan explícitamente –comenta Gordon, mirando al enmascarado-, ¿cómo ves la situación? Yo he estado investigando a la última pandilla que se atrevió a dar la cara, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal, trabajan para Maroni también.

-La situación no está comprometida –responde Batman-, aún –continúa-. No es grave, no han aparecido crímenes ni criminales ni sospechosos –saca una carpeta de… Harvey no sabe de dónde, ese traje es mágico-, podrán encontrar lo que he descubierto. Uno de los laboratorios Blanks que estaba en Gotham fue clausurado poco antes del ataque del Joker, al parecer por amenazas de Maroni por la patente de un medicamento. Es el único laboratorio en donde se hacían pruebas farmacéuticos en Gotham.

Harvey se rasca la barbilla pensando-, lo siento, no sé si estaré siendo obtuso o algo, pero todavía no veo el peligro.

Gordon no dice nada, así que Harvey toma el silencio como apoyo.

-La falta de peligro ahora, no significa que no aparezca después –murmura la voz grave-, Ra’s Al Ghul planeó por quince años la caída de Gotham, el Joker casi la destruyó en dos semanas. No sabemos si esto será un nuevo ataque terrorista o solamente un incidente aislado.

Pasa la taza de café y la carpeta a Gordon y sin decir una palabra más desaparece en la oscuridad.

-Desearía poder hacer eso –comenta Harvey distraído por lo que les dijo el murciélago-, viendo como esto está fuera de mi zona de trabajo, supongo que seguirás con un ojo en Maroni –le indica la carpeta.

-Te tendré informado –replica Gordon.


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Su rutina las siguientes semanas es simple, algunos dirían que infernal y dolorosa, pero Harvey es un hombre que triunfa en la adversidad.

La gente lo ama, es el héroe de Gotham.

Aun cuando fue Batman quien detuvo al Joker y salvó todos sus traseros, muchos lo culpan por lo que ocurrió, por no haber dado la cara el día de la conferencia. Por no haber matado al payaso.

En Harvey han encontrado a su mesías, al salvador de la ciudad. García lo ha hecho el póster boy de que Gotham está viendo su amanecer, porque sí, su discurso, eso de la noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer parece haberse convertido en un puto single porque todo el mundo lo repite, incluso después de meses y de escuchar a Harvey decirlo o de algún u otro modo mencionarlo.

Mientras, ni Gordon ni Batman parecen avanzar en lo del fantasma del clima, como ha comenzado a llamarlo Harvey en su cabeza. Por un lado quiere pensar que simplemente es el invierno crudo y rudo, pero por otro lado parece que la paranoia de Batman se le ha pegado.

Si no fuera porque Harvey quiere tanto salvar esta ciudad, hace rato los hubiera enviado a todos a la mierda.

Bruce le dice que debe relajarse, que no saca nada con desarrollar una úlcera tan joven.

Pero todos saben que Bruce es un jodido idiota.

-Mira, lo que necesitas hacer es pasar una buena noche de relajación y listo. Invita a García, obviamente te dirá que no porque a su esposa no le gusta aquello y ves, matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bruce le sonríe como si lo que dijo fuese una perla de sabiduría, sus dientes brillan y un pequeño agujero aparece en sus mejillas. Harvey intenta pensar que no es adorable pero falla. Al verle la cara de escepticismo, la sonrisa se desvanece-, pero vamos, eres un héroe Harvey. Y eres la esperanza de Gotham, su amanecer y todo eso.

Y lo peor es que Bruce también cree aquello. Si fuera humor, si lo dijera con ironía, sería diferente. Pero Harvey ha visto esa mirada en Bruce cuando ve a la ciudad. Harvey sabe que Bruce cree que puede hacer algo, cree en él (y eso hace que se le apriete el maldito estómago).

-Quizás tienes razón –dice, bebiéndose el borbón que le sirvió Bruce.

-Esa es la actitud.

Idiota.

Cuando ya se ha ido de donde Bruce, dejándolo vistiéndose para la noche (y sí, con cejas moviéndose sugestivamente y todo) recuerda una conversación que tuvieron hace unos días atrás, luego de que Harvey bebiera un poco más, sintiéndose liviano y relajado a diferencia de la última vez.

\- ¿Realmente crees en esto? –le había dicho Bruce sin mirarlo, su voz suave y baja–, en que Gotham puede recuperarse.

– Bueno –Harvey contestó medio mareado, sintiendo como si la respuesta fuera realmente importante–, si no creyera en esto no estaría ahora metido aquí, quiero decir, es como, si no crees en que la situación puede cambiar, entonces no vale la pena el que lo intentes. Es fe, creo, o algo muy parecido –suspiró, porque le fallaron las palabras–. Tú debes creer un poco, amas esta ciudad.

Bruce bufó con una risa amarga–. No puedo creer que tú, entre todas las personas que conozco, compare mi filantropía con la salvación de la ciudad. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no se ni el nombre de la mayoría a las que les firmo cheques.

– Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hay más –le respondió Harvey, recordando haberle preguntado algo parecido hacía ya tantos meses, recordando a Isabelle Tarrington y a tantos otros góticos que Bruce menciona a veces, sin pensar–. No creo que después de haberte ido por siete años, hayas decidido volver a Gotham por su grato ambiente.

– ¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó Bruce con el ceño fruncido.

– Vamos, tienes más que dinero suficiente como para haberte ido a vivir a cualquier otro lugar mucho más tranquilo, seguro y bonito. Pero te has quedado en Gotham, ciudad ilustre de la corrupción y el desamparo. No creo que lo hayas hecho porque no tuvieras mejores opciones.

Bruce lo miró, como si quisiera decir más, pero solo guardó silencio. Harvey no habló, quedándose callado y luego durmiéndose. No retomaron la conversación.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Un mes después de su conversación sobre relajación es cuando Bruce lo deja plantado por primera vez.

Sabe que no debería sentirse decepcionado, después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Bruce nunca ha fingido ser un modelo de rol.

Supuestamente deberían de haberse encontrado afuera de la oficina de Harvey, a las diez de la noche, para ir a pub que Bruce conoce y que no, Harvey, no es para nada guarro, por favor. Pero son veinte para las once y Bruce no se ve por ningún lado.

Harvey siente su celular vibrar justo cuando está maldiciendo al millonario-: “lo siento!!!! Estoy con un guapote que no me deja levantarme, si entiendes lo que te digo ;))))” con signos de exclamación y caritas. Jodido idiota.

Suspira desdeñosamente, queriendo romper algo. Quizás la cara de Bruce o la cara del guapote que le quitó el tiempo (¿Y quién dice guapote pasado los quince años?).

Camina hasta el autobús y toma el metro hacia su departamento. Pensamientos de cómo actuar pasiva-agresivamente con el niñato pasan por su mente. Sigue tan enrabiado al llegar, que solo se desviste y se lanza a su cama, motivándose para dormir y no pensar en nada más.

Su maldito celular lo despierta a las cinco veinte, con la dulce voz del comisionado Gordon.

-Harvey, tendrás que venir ahora, Batman trajo a toda la pandilla que estábamos investigando, esos que estaban instalándose de nuevo en los Narrows y necesitamos sus testimonios antes de que Maroni envíe abogados.

-Jesús –responde rascándose los ojos, y tratando de despertar a su cerebro-, voy para allá.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Gordon lo mira con sus ya típicos ojos cansados, pero la media sonrisa bajo su bigote es feliz.

Son trece los hombres que agarró Batman. Tres de ellos son menores de edad, y cuatro han tenido que ser liberados con orden de no salir del país, por culpa de los peones de Maroni. Pero tienen a seis listos para ser enjuiciados.

Harvey toma sus testimonios. Hay uno en especial, fortachón y viejo –en comparación con los pre púberes de dieciséis- que ha estado llenándose la boca de haberle propinado una paliza a Batman.

-¿Paliza? –se ríe argollón (Harvey le puso así porque parece un veinteañero que ha hecho de los piercing un estado de vida)-, paliza es la que nos dio ese pendejo. Tú solo le soltaste la mandíbula y las costillas, pero él se lanzó como un puto pitbull.

Un poco de preocupación entra en sus pensamientos. Pero sabe que Batman está bien, o sino Gordon no andaría prácticamente silbando por la vida cuando su BFF está tirado en las calles.

El día parece pasar más rápido que de costumbre. Incluso llegan algunos medios para tomar declaraciones y Harvey tiene la suerte de no tener que mencionar algo de amaneceres gracias a que Beatriz, su querida secretaria maneja a los periodistas con mano de acero (y nunca dejará de ser divertido el ver a una mujer de mediana edad y de no más de un metro cincuenta hacer callar a una docena de periodistas chillones).

La información que tienen no es mucha. Al parecer estaban traficando Redmax, uno de los químicos que fueron suspendidos de producción al cerrarse el laboratorio Blanks. Maroni debió de haber aprovechado el fin de la distribución del químico para venderlo al mercado negro, pero a quién, aún no saben (ni tampoco el porqué, pero Harvey confía en el Sherlock Holmes dentro de Batman).

Cuando sale por fin de la oficina, tapándose con el abrigo y maldiciendo por lo bajo el frío que cada vez parece peor, se encuentra con Bruce Wayne esperándolo debajo de un faro, como si estuviera posando para una foto porque el idiota se ve guapo incluso disfrazado de hombre de nieves (sé más cliché, Brucie, por favor).

-¡Harvey! –le dice al verlo. Se encuentra tapado con un súper abrigo que debe costar un sueldo suyo, una bufanda gris aterciopelada que le cubre hasta la boca y un gorro como una boina que Harvey está seguro de haber visto en una revista.

-No –responde-, no te hablaré. Eres un idiota.

Y sigue caminando, ignorando el molesto balbuceo que lo sigue.

-Harvey, Harvey –repite-, tienes que entender, ¡si lo hubieras visto! Debí haberte avisado, pero estoy seguro de que perdí la conciencia en un momento, si entiendes lo que digo, y cuando desperté te envié el mensaje.

Lo ignora.

-Por favor –Bruce le toma del brazo y le hace un triste pucherito que por culpa de la bufanda no alcanza a tener un impacto total-, déjame por lo menos llevarte a tu depto.

Harvey mira al cielo, observando a las oscuras nubes que prometen lluvia. Piensa en los pro y los con y recuerda que Bruce sigue siendo Brucie y no cambiará. Debería estar agradecido de recibir si quiera una seudo disculpa.

-Bien –se suelta y le hace una reverencia indicándole al auto que vio parado en la esquina-, llévame a tu súper limo y te perdono.

Bruce sonríe.

Sentados en la limosina, Harvey sintiéndose como una estrella con chofer, se saca los guantes y se desabotona el cuello del abrigo.

-¿Algo de beber? –pregunta Bruce, quien se ha sacado la bufanda.

Harvey está a punto de contestar cuando se fija en la mandíbula del otro. Debajo del labio, debajo de su mejilla izquierda, tiene el chupón más grande que ha visto, parece doloroso incluso. Jesús, eso junto a las mejillas rojas lo hacen ver… lo hacen ver…

-¿Harvey?

Harvey murmura un quedo no, mira por la ventana y lo ignora todo el viaje.

Bruce sigue siendo Brucie, y Brucie es un caliente de mierda y a Harvey no le importa lo que hace con su tiempo.

Para nada.


	12. Capítulo Diez

Ha pasado casi un año desde que el Joker fue atrapado. Desde que Rachel murió, pero le parece como si fuera más tiempo en comparación al que tuvo con ella. La conoció alrededor de ocho meses antes de que el Joker apareciera, iniciando su relación al cuarto y la intensidad de ese tiempo Harvey no cree superarla.

Once meses. Le gusta pensar en que Rachel estaría orgullosa de él y de su trabajo. De que no ha abandonado sus principios ni perdido el tiempo en venganzas o muerte. No, pensar en ello la hubiese defraudado y hubiese sido una victoria para el Joker. Su vieja moneda de la suerte yace guardada junto a las cosas de Rachel, un raro entierro para su vieja vida.

Su alianza con Gordon ha dado frutos, aun cuando Maroni sigue controlando buena parte del bajo mundo o que varios de los que encerraron gracias a la jueza Surillo han vuelto a las calles.

O que su misteriosa amenaza tenga casi congelada a la ciudad, con tráfico cada vez mayor de Redmax, del que no han podido encontrar a su controlador pero aún más extraño es que tampoco han aparecido usuarios del producto.

Y Bruce, bueno, Bruce sigue siendo el mismo. En retrospectiva Harvey a veces se siente un poco culpable por no haberle prestado un hombro por lo de Rachel, no es difícil saber que Bruce la amaba. Pero en esos primeros meses estaba tan roto y lleno de rabia reprimida que no podría ver más allá de su propio dolor. Y quien hubiese pensado que Bruce de todas las personas, sería lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar aquello.

Es quizás por eso que se aguanta la molestia cuando Bruce es impuntual o decididamente irresponsable. Parece ser su pasatiempo el llegar tarde o no aparecerse cuando han quedado de juntarse en la tarde o noche. Bruce se vuelve cada vez se vuelve peor, además de que cuando al fin se digna a aparecer, lo hace con un perfil que si fuera otra persona y no el playboy sin trabajo que es en realidad, Harvey diría que se ve agotado.

Alfred le encuentra siempre la razón cuando reclama, diciendo que los hobbies de Bruce deberían ser menos y más saludables. Harvey comparte totalmente está opinión, haciéndosela saber a Bruce cuando éste le menciona lo espectacular que será su cumpleaños en cinco días más e ignorando por completo las quejas de Harvey.

Se encuentra maldiciendo al susodicho cuando suena el timbre del departamento. Deja de hacer saltar la pelota de relajación en sus manos para pararse y abrirla la puerta a Bruce (es el único que llega y pasa).

-¡Harvey! –lo saluda animado el playboy, a pesar de que su cara luce pálida bajo la luz.

-¡Bruce! –imita el tono para luego pasarlo a uno seco-, supuestamente nos juntaríamos a las siete. Son las nueve y algo.

-lo sé, lo sé. Pero estaba con unas gemelas, y un caballero no puede ir y abandonarlas así como así –se excusa sincero.

Dios. A veces realmente odia a este idiota.

-Ya, dijiste que veríamos polo.

Porque al parecer es el deporte favorito de Bruce. Aun cuando es pésimo y siempre termina totalmente moreteado.

Se sientan en el sofá largo luego de que Harvey sacara las cervezas del refrigerador (Corona solamente, Harvey no gastará demás sabiendo que Bruce nunca se termina su botella si es que siquiera la empieza).

Pero su mal humor parece no irse. No sabe si está molesto por el atraso de Bruce o porque el otro no se lo tome en serio, que prefiera pasar el rato con unas gemelas a las que ni sabe el apellido que llegar a la hora.

-Harvey, no te enojes –le dice Bruce, girando el rostro y haciéndole un puchero porque se ve que su molestia no pasa desapercibida.

-Podrías ser un poco más responsable quizás, Bruce. Tienes más de treinta años después de todo.

Bruce entrecierra los ojos. Odia que le saquen la edad más cuando faltan solo días para su cumpleaños.

-Y podrías ser menos, menos… enojón, solo veríamos un partido, no es una boda, Harvey.

-¿Enojón? ¿Porque encuentro molesto el que no te dignes a cumplir con tu palabra?

Es ahí cuando Harvey se da cuenta de que se han ido acercando mientras hablaban, aún sentados en el sillón.

Y Están tan cerca. Puede sentir la respiración de Bruce en su cara y ver lo azul que son sus ojos, lo afilado de sus pómulos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado (no mucho), ni por qué y tampoco sabe qué es lo que lo empuja a tomar los labios del millonario. O bueno, sí sabe el qué, el golpe de la epifanía de que se siente jodidamente atraído hacia Bruce.

Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, y si Harvey no supiera mejor sobre las tendencias playboy de Bruce, diría que el hombre parece temeroso. Son quizás los segundos más torpes de su vida hasta que Bruce se separa de él mirándolo incrédulo y diciéndole más que preguntándole–: ¡Pero qué haces!

Harvey se queda quieto, pensando en que ahora sería un excelente momento para que algo monumental pasara y le quitara la necesidad de responder. Pero Bruce se ha levantado como si hubiese estado en un resorte, y ha comenzado a ir de un lado a otro, tirándole miradas fatales.

– Ya –dice al final, cruzándose de brazos dignamente. Rachel siempre le decía que se veía intimidante cuando se paraba así–, no es para tanto, solo se me ha ido la cabeza en el momento. Como si nunca te hubiese pasado cuando discutes con alguien –concluye en tono de reproche.

Bruce solo lo mira–. Estás enamorado de Rachel –contesta desviando la vista y mirando por la ventana. Harvey no sabe cuál es el modus operandi en un caso así. Por un momento se pregunta si quizás Bruce está teniendo una crisis sexual, pero recuerdo tantas de esas entrevistas en donde el millonario declaró su amor por la vida y las personas (sexo para todos y con todos, una de las citas en portada) y los cuantos modelos con los que se la ha visto y con los que lo ha dejado plantado en el pasado. Así que lo más seguro es que por el momento esté pasando por su cabeza las formas en las que Harvey es un cretino que ha mancillado la memoria de Rachel.

(Y quién lo diría, que un día llegaría el momento en donde estaría celoso de la mujer a la que amaba).

– Bien –dice Bruce finalmente, girándose y yendo hacia el gabinete como si fuera el dueño del lugar y sacando dos copas de algo (¿Vino? ¿Ron? ¿Veneno para ratas?)–, vamos a olvidar esto. No ha sido más que una equivocación del momento, como has dicho. No significa nada.

Harvey solo cabecea, nervioso.

Poco menos de quince minutos después Bruce se larga como si lo persiguiera el diablo, diciendo que necesita conversar con alguien.

Maldita sea.

  
**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Ha estado tratando de quedarse dormido por cerca de dos horas, pero no logra conciliar el sueño.

Besó a Bruce. Le plantó la boca a su mejor amigo. Intentó hacerle respiración boca a boca sin haber un involucrado inconsciente.

¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?

Recuerda los ojos espantados de Bruce al irse.

Joder, joder, joder. Cierra los párpados tratando de ignorar todo y ver si puede borrar la escena de su mente.

Debió de ver los signos, no comprende cómo podría haber estado tan ignorante de sus propios sentimientos.

Su odio a toda clase de chupetones, insinuaciones sexuales, comentarios de terceros sobre los bueno que es Brucie cuando se lo propone, sus proezas en la cama.

Celos, maldito seas Harvey, eran celos, imbécil.

Y que cuando se fija en su cuello, en sus brazos, en su maldito rostro y sus ojos, no era por una clase de envidia masculina, sino que simple deseo.

Bruce Wayne es un idiota, un ridículo hombre con demasiado tiempo y dinero en las manos. Y Harvey no puede entender cómo es que alguien tan tan tan... así, lo tiene hecho un nudo giordano.

Ama a Rachel, sabe que sí. O por lo menos la amaba. Cree que la amará por el resto de su vida.

Pero siente algo por Bruce, algo que va más allá del aspecto físico de todos modos. Algo que nació al principio por mera molestia de tener que soportar su compañía, para luego darse cuenta de que había algo más que estupidez debajo de Bruce. Que quizás Rachel tenía razón, cuando lo mencionaba, ojos en el horizonte y sonrisa triste.

(Algo a lo que sinceramente no quiere ponerle el nombre).

Y es verdad, fuera de lo superficial que es el millonario, Harvey comprende que hay más. Cuando Bruce habla de Gotham, ojos brillando con pasión, como si Gotham no fuese el condenado hoyo que es, como si la ciudad fuese vital. O sus chistes a costa de sí mismo, de su personaje público, de su idiotez. Cuando menciona a Rachel, con un cariño que no logra enmascarar. O peor aún, cuando habla de sus esperanzas en Harvey y de cuanto ve el cambio en la ciudad.

Cuando Bruce parece dejar su guardia abajo y sonríe con sinceridad, Harvey quiere tomarle una foto y llevarla consigo porque al parecer es un maldito adolescente con un enamoramiento.

Harvey no lo puede entender. Porque cuando cree que por fin vio algo más, Bruce dice algo que es tan jodidamente estúpido, que Harvey no puede más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Así que se siente como si estuviera en un triángulo amoroso. Un peculiar triángulo amoroso en donde Rachel ya no está, en donde Bruce se mantendrá ignorante, con su exagerado afecto platónico hacia la memoria de Rachel, y conscientemente ignorante de Harvey. Así que quizás no es per sé un triángulo amoroso, sino que simplemente Harvey teniendo sentimientos complicados, creándose toda una fantasía en donde Bruce nunca, nunca, nunca, hará algo al respecto.

Frustrado y decepcionado, Harvey se queda dormido.


	13. Capítulo Once

Bruce no da señales de vida desde el incidente, como Harvey le ha pasado a llamar. Justo cuando cree que ni siquiera lo invitará a su cumpleaños, Alfred lo llama para decirle que será en la mansión Wayne a las siete y media, pero que Harvey puede llegar a las siete.

Harvey por un momento piensa no ir, pero Bruce significa demasiado para él. Fingirá que no, que lo que pasó fue totalmente una salida Bruce, créeme, no tengo ganas de sacarte ese maldito Armani y ver si tus músculos son de decoración o no.

Puede hacerlo, es un adulto y es maduro. Si Alfred llamó es porque Bruce quiere verlo y no sabe cómo (conoce lo suficiente a Bruce como para saber que es muy torpe socialmente bajo todo ese encanto y carisma).

Además de que quiere ver la mansión reconstruida, Bruce no paró de hablar por el último mes sobre ella.

-Harvey, Harvey, Harvey –le diría con una sonrisa condescendiente solo para molestarlo-, ¿crees que esto es lujo? La mansión Wayne es para morir, créeme.

-Sí, creo que lo he entendido las últimas doce veces que la has mencionado junto a tu cumpleaños porque según tú será el evento del años.

-Por supuesto –Bruce con ojos muy abiertos respondería, pasando a comentar su súper fiesta-, Alfred ha estado tratando de llamar a Superman, pero no ha podido encontrarlo.

Y Harvey evitando darse un palmazo en la cara solo se pondría a reír.

Así que no, no faltará, se pondrá a buscar un traje, el mismo que usó para la gala de recaudación (Harvey no cree en mala suerte) y se presentará en la mansión con una sonrisa en su rostro, listo para reírse del beso con Bruce.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Wow.

Doble wow.

Bruce no mentía cuando habló de la mansión Wayne, porque ésta parece un puto castillo salido de Europa y chocando con todo el estilo deprimente de Gotham. Harvey no puede entender cómo es que Bruce logró quemar una construcción tan gigantesca.

Se queda mirando boquiabierto unos segundos hasta que decide entrar y no pasar el ridículo cuando comiencen a llegar los otros invitados. La cita era a las siete y treinta, pero Alfred le dijo que estuviese a las siete en punto para seguramente hablar con Bruce.

Sostiene bien la caja que trae entre manos, en donde va guardado el regalo para el cumpleañeros, y se repite a sí mismo que no se ponga nervioso, es Bruce Wayne y nadie más.

Alfred lo espera en la entrada apenas toca el moderno timbre. Con un saludo al mayordomo Harvey traspasa la puerta. Adentro es, si es posible, incluso más magnifico que el exterior y por un momento Harvey se imagina a un pequeño Bruce viviendo aquí solo con Alfred y no sabe si sentir envidia o tristeza.

La llegada de Bruce, bajando de las escaleras impecablemente vestido de terno negro y una camisa blanca (como si fuera una clase de príncipe salido de Disney), le interrumpe los melancólicos pensamientos.

-Harvey –saluda Bruce, una sonrisa suave en su bello rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bruce –responde mucho más tranquilo de lo que se siente. Con un gesto casi ensayado le pasa el regalo.

Bruce mira a Harvey y al regalo y cuando abre la boca Harvey se le adelanta-, no, no me digas que no era necesario, vamos, ábrelo.

Bruce ríe un poco y abre el regalo bajo la expectante mirada de Harvey y de Alfred.

-Oh –es lo único que sale de la boca de Bruce al ver el contenido, una réplica a tamaño escala del tren principal del transporte de Gotham.

-¿Ese “oh” fue bueno o malo? –pregunta nervioso, rascándose la nuca-, se lo pedí a Tarrington, le envié unos diseños que encontré del modelo original que mandó a construir tu padre.

-Es bellísimo –le dice Bruce, levantando la vista del juguete para verlo-, gracias, realmente gracias.

Sintiéndose un poco torpe y acalorado, Harvey tose para disipar el momento-, no hay de qué, después de todo para mi cumpleaños me llevaste a ver a unas strippers, tenía que encontrar algo igual de maravilloso –explica con humor.

Alfred emite algo parecido a una risa, acercándose a ambos-, creo que deberíamos pasar a la sala, señores. Pronto comenzarán a llegar los otros invitados –extendiendo las manos a Bruce le dice-, lo guardaré en su dormitorio.

Con eso, Alfred los deja, subiendo las escaleras con el regalo de Bruce en brazos.

Pasan a la sala, la cual ha sido arreglada para la fiesta, mesas y sillas con cintas rojas la atraviesan, aperitivos listos para servirse.

-Espectacular, mis felicitaciones señor Wayne –sonríe Harvey, sintiéndose mucho más relajado cuando Bruce ríe, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Sí, Alfred ha estado arreglando todo, deberías verlo intimidar a los constructores.

-Ya lo creo –contesta, duda por un momento si preguntarle o no qué le regaló su guardián, pero prefiere no hacerlo.

Conversan sobre nada en realidad hasta que Alfred interrumpe el momento anunciando que son las siete y media y que pronto estarán llegando los otros.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce da unas pequeñas palabras, mencionando sus lamentos por haber causado tanta destrucción en el último cumpleaños que hizo en la mansión, la gente aplaudiendo y riendo con ligera incomodidad.

Harvey saluda a la mayoría, paseándose un rato con García para hacer vida social, para luego ir a pararse junto con Gordon, quien parece querer estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

-No entiendo qué es lo que ves en él –le dice Gordon sosteniendo en la mano unos cuantos chocolates de la tabla de cóctel.

-¿Quién? –pregunta distraído Harvey mientras ve a Bruce ir como abeja de grupo en grupo.

-A Batman –contesta medio molesto Gordon, su estado natural en compañía de Harvey-, a Wayne obviamente. No leeré revistas amarillistas pero lo veo metido en tu oficina o esperándote fuera de ella.

-No es nada, solo ha sido un buen amigo luego de la muerte de Rachel.

-Eso lo entiendo –replica el comisionado-, me refiero a que él es tan, tan –Bruce hace unos gestos obscenos con las caderas delante de tres damas y un varón que lo miran embelesados-, así, tú eres inteligente y disciplinado. Rachel también lo era.

Harvey siente la molestia comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo-, Bruce es más que todo esto, Gordon –indica a la fiesta-, creo que tú puedes entenderlo.

Gordon parece ir a la tierra de la memoria porque un momento después responde diciendo-: recuerdo ese día. Silencioso, es lo que más recuerdo de él, incluso llorando parecía no hacer ruido –se mueve inquieto, hasta mirar a Harvey a los ojos-, le fallamos.

Y con eso deja el rincón.

Harvey lo ve irse hasta que uno de los caballeros interesados en cómo está la ciudad se pone a conversarle.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

La fiesta termina cerca de las doce de la noche, o por lo menos a esa hora ya se han ido todos los invitados (Gordon fue uno de los primeros en arrancar, la excusa de su familia sola lista en su lengua). Duraría más, pero con el frío infernal en la ciudad nadie se atreve a salir a las calles.

Ya han aparecido tres cuerpos fallecidos por culpa de hipotermia en la noche.

Harvey se quedó hasta el final, esperando a Bruce.

Alfred comienza a ordenar un poco (Harvey sabe que contra toda idea suya de diversión, al mayordomo le gusta eso de estar ordenando y arreglando cosas).

Bruce despide al último matrimonio y vuelve a la sala en donde Harvey está mirando los bustos sobre la chimenea. Todos los Wayne, el abuelo, el padre y el hijo.

-No creí que se irían, por un momento pensé en que tendría que sacar los fósforos –bromea Bruce.

Harvey lo mira con cara de “tu humor, hombre, tu humor”, pero Bruce parece o no captar el mensaje o ignorarlo. Harvey se acerca a una de las sillas mientras Bruce se acerca a mover el fuego.

Pasan unos minutos en tranquilidad, Harvey sentado en una de las elegantes sillas y Bruce apoyado en la chimenea con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Harvey –le llama Bruce, mirándolo con seriedad-, quiero que sepas que… te considero un amigo. Y me alegro mucho de que hayas venido hoy –saca una mano para rascarse la sien, en un gesto que Harvey reconoce como nervioso-, temí que luego de lo que pasó el otro día, decidirías no aparecer.

-No, Bruce –dice con sinceridad-, por un momento pensé en quedarme viendo televisión, pero también te considero mi amigo, a estas alturas eres mi mejor amigo –ríe de nuevo-, no venir era imposible.

-De todas formas –Bruce camina hasta una de las mesas para sacar una copa con vino blanco-, quería disculparme. No debí salir corriendo así como así el otro día.

-Bruce-

-Harvey, lo lamento –Bruce le dirige unos ojos tan honestos que Harvey se traga las palabras-, no sé porque lo hiciste, pero créeme que no creo que haya sido realmente por mí. Como bien dices, somos amigos y han sido unos duros meses luego de Rachel, luego de todo, yo, mira –da un suspiro, se remueve el pelo con frustración-, lo que intento decir es que entiendo lo que sucedió y creo que no tenemos por qué tensionarnos por un simple error.

Un simple error causado por su confusión y dolor. Harvey podría tomarlo de la nuca y besarle aquí mismo, podría gritarle que es un idiota si cree que Harvey no se conoce a sí mismo, decirle que de todos los momentos en los que decide que su sex appeal no es suficiente éste es el menos acertado. Pero Harvey cabecea y se calla.

No quiere perder su amistad, le importa demasiado como para hacerlo. Bruce tiene razón, no deben tensionarse por algo así.

Bruce al ver su cabeceo parece sacarse un peso de encima porque sonríe con todos los dientes, sus ojos arrugándose y Harvey nunca ha querido tanto golpearlo o besarlo.

-Alfred te preparará una habitación –explica Bruce-, con este clima ni yo me atrevería a salir.

Harvey sintiéndose un poco entumecido solo asiente de nuevo.


	14. Capítulo Doce

Batman dice que la historia es que Redmax es un químico que inhabilita las células cancerígenas y que el laboratorio Blanks lo había compuesto. El mismo laboratorio Blanks que fue clausurado por malas prácticas de seguridad y que actualmente está en bancarrota.

Maroni cuando Falcone cayó, compró o heredó todas las grandes empresas de laboratorios que trabajan con productos medicinales, ya que esa era la mayor pantalla para traficar, y que el descubrimiento de Redmax, del laboratorio Blanks preveía ser una amenaza para Maroni y sus negocios por la importancia de patentar un farmacéutico de ese tipo, y Maroni quien nunca pudo apropiarse del laboratorio, había tratado de hacerse de forma ilegal con la patente de Redmax.

El problema se ubica en tres puntos:

Primero, es que el laboratorio Blanks es una organización que trabajaba por medio de un fideicomiso que fue suspendido al clausurar la planta. El presidente del directorio no entiende más allá de los detalles comerciales y económicos.

Dos, Maroni nunca logró la patente de Redmax, ni siquiera después del cierre del laboratorio. Menos después de la pesadilla del Joker. Y en estos meses todos los traficantes a los que Batman ha interceptado no tienen el original Redmax, si no que una copia inestable que Maroni hizo con la información obtenida por algunos ex científicos de Blanks que en realidad causa un aumento de células cancerígenas.

Y tres, y más importante es que Redmax el verdadero y no la copia que están traficando en las calles los hombres de Maroni, mientras sí inhabilita las células cancerígenas, también si se encuentra en una atmósfera inadecuada causa un fuerte daño cerebral, entorpeciendo las sinapsis y causando lo que podría ser un cortocircuito en el cerebro, lo que se parece una bomba que estalla en segundos matando a su usuario.

La única forma de mantener al químico estable para que no haga boom es a través de la temperatura, a menos de un grado Celsius o Redmax se convierte en una sentencia de muerte.

Todo esto lleva a que no solo Maroni esté controlando un mercado de farmacéuticos con una copia dañina, si no que alguien tiene el verdadero compuesto químico y viendo el clima actual de la ciudad, significa que esa persona tiene cantidades industriales del químico y lo ha estado estabilizando por meses.

Joder.

-¿Y qué podría pretender hacer con eso? –dice con preocupación Gordon cuando Batman ha terminado de hablar.

Y pensar que hace tres semanas estaba en el cumpleaños de Bruce riendo y bebiendo.

-quiere liberarlo en Gotham, pero mover la temperatura a mayor grado significará que quien tenga en su cuerpo el químico tendrá una muerte cerebral asegurada.

-Podría verterlo en el torrente de agua de la ciudad. O como trató Ra’s al Ghul, por medio del aire –comenta Harvey paseándose por el techo de un lado para el otro.

-Jesús –murmura Gordon-, y no sabemos quién.

-Alguien quien tiene una vendetta contra Maroni –Batman explica-, que trabajó para Blanks. He encontrado a cinco hilos, pero todos han terminado muertos o perdidos. Sin motivación.

-El Joker nos demostró que no necesitas motivos para hacer algo así –dice con amargura Harvey.

-Los ataques del Joker fueron planeados, sí –responde Batman-, pero caóticos en su alzamiento. Su motivación era probar que todos podemos caer y volvernos como él. Estamos tratando con alguien más meticuloso, que tiene una razón para esto. El invierno terminará en un mes más, ese será el mejor momento para que ataque.

-Tenemos un mes para encontrar quien es este tipo –dice Gordon.

Pero solo Harvey escucha porque Batman ha vuelto a desaparecer.

-Maldición –dice Harvey llevándose las manos a los bolsillos-, siempre parece empeorar esta ciudad.

-Nuestra querida Gotham –es lo único que le responde Gordon.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

El sábado de esa semana Harvey apenas se puede levantar de la cama. Ha estado revisando como loco casos de Blanks, buscando algún sospechoso que haya pasado desapercibido en la investigación de Batman.

Y por si eso fuera poco, en siete días más será el primer aniversario de la muerte de Rachel.

Y Bruce, Bruce no lo está evitando, o por lo menos eso se dice a sí mismo. Lo cierto es que el millonario apenas se ha aparecido por su departamento y cuando lo hace se ve cansado y ojeroso. Harvey no es lo suficiente auto centrado como para pensar que el aniversario lo afecta a él solamente.

Pero cuando ha ido a ver a Bruce (quien además ahora está viviendo en su terroríficamente gigantesca mansión) o no lo ha pillado o Alfred le ha dicho que acaba de dormirse (¿y quién duerme a las cuatro de la tarde? Por dios).

Está pensando en tomarse el día, dormir hasta tarde y ver algo para despejarse cuando suena el timbre y Harvey sabe, sabe que solo puede ser Bruce.

Se levanta, mira al espejo en la pared de al lado encontrándose presentable (una camiseta con el logo de Universidad de Gotham y un buzo) y se dirige a la puerta.

Tal y como adivinó, detrás de ella se encuentra Bruce.

-Bruce -lo saluda, admirándolo críticamente, lo pálido que se ve, con solo las mejillas rojas por el frío, y las ojeras con las que lo ha visto los últimos días (el que Bruce ni se ponga maquillaje para verlo debe significar algo).

-¡Harvey, mi hombre! Siento que apenas y nos hemos visto.

-He estado trabajando –responde con más sequedad de la habitual, caminando de vuelta a la sala y sentándose en su sillón, sabiendo que Bruce asegurará la puerta.

-Sí –Bruce dice acostándose en el diván como si fuera una cama-, Alfred me dijo que viniste a verme ayer cuando no estaba.

Harvey cierra los ojos y no responde.

-Siento que no he estado estos días –le explica Bruce y Harvey comienza a relajarse al escuchar su voz (es un maldito adolescente)-, no soy bueno con los aniversarios –admite después de una pausa.

Y Harvey quiere estar molesto, porque Bruce ha estado ignorándolo y festejando como si se le fuera el alma, haciéndose mierda todos los días, pero no puede. Ugh.

Dando un sonoro suspiro, abre los ojos y le dice-: Lo sé, eres un niñato en un cuerpo de adulto.

Bruce le sonríe-, podríamos pasar juntos este aniversario. Alfred me lo sugirió.

-Creo que es una buena idea, entre eso y ahogarme en lástima de los de siempre, me quedó con tu imitación de doctor Phil.

Bruce le da una mirada poco impresionada-, sus comparaciones dejan mucho que desear, señor Dent. Pero bueno, vine para alegrarte el día, deberías estar un poco más agradecido.

-Supongo que lo debería estar, teniendo en cuenta que has dejado libre la cama de alguien para venir aquí –y aunque Harvey estaba apuntando para seguir con la broma, su voz suena más amargada de lo que debería.

Bruce ignora el tono-, si supieras -le dice guiñándole un ojo y prendiendo la tele, comenzando a hacer su ya típico zapping, dejando por solo segundos algún canal y cambiándolo de inmediato.

-¿Pero es que acaso alcanzas a ver de qué se trata lo que están dando? –lo reprocha tratando de no marearse viendo tantas imágenes incoherentes pasar.

-Por supuesto que sí, hemos pasado un especial de Superman, algo acerca de aquel muchachito descarriado llamado Bruce Wayne, un canal de música tocando London Calling, un telediario, el canal del senado-

-Ya, ya, lo capto, eres bueno recordando cosas –Bruce le da una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de arrogancia.

Harvey no puede negar dos cosas (ahora que ha decidido más que aceptar su atracción hacia Bruce y resignarse), la primera es que cuando éste demuestra ser más que un idiota (Y Harvey lo ha visto hablar sobre acciones en la bolsa y cómo manejar el mercado sin causar máxima especulación, y también lo ha escuchado mencionar alguna tecnología nueva de WayneTech con su voz derrochando entusiasmo) se le hace mucho más sexy, frustrantemente sexy. Y la segunda y la que hace que el corazón se le apriete y sienta mariposas y toda esa cursilería, es el darse cuenta de que Bruce se siente lo suficientemente en confianza con él como para dejarse ver como un tipo inteligente y no el tonto de siempre.

-Oh –susurra Bruce viendo la televisión como si fuera mágica. Harvey pone su vista en el televisor también para ver qué pasa (y toma nota que todo el rato que ha estado pensando en lo genial que es Bruce ha estado observándolo, a su total vergüenza) y ve que están dando una vieja caricatura.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta curioso, en la pantalla un niño parece estar revisando unos portafolios, como si buscara algo.

Bruce le dirige unos ojos incrédulos y la boca abierta, como si Harvey hubiese cometido una herejía-, es el Grey Ghost, Harvey, sé que eres unos añitos mayor, pero no puedo creer que no lo reconozcas.

Harvey algo se acuerda, pero no cree que merezca ser linchado por la inquisición española-, algo me acuerdo, pero para que te mentiré, no es mucho.

Bruce suspira-, bueno, seguramente tenías pésimo gusto. De todas formas –dice más alegre-, es un especial, deberíamos verlo. Era muy fan cuando era niño.

Harvey ni siquiera piensa en decirle que no (Jesús, Bruce lo tiene en la palma de su mano), está bien, le dice de mala gana, pero no puede evitar que sus labios dibujen una sonrisa.

Hay peores cosas que amar a Bruce Wayne.


	15. Capitulo Trece

El día del aniversario Harvey se levanta, toma una foto de Rachel y conversa con ella. Le cuenta lo del fantasma de frío, de Maroni, incluso de Superman. Termina diciendo que entiende lo que vio en Bruce y que entiende también porque no quiso profundizarlo. Ahoga las lágrimas cuando dice que la extraña cada día, pero que duele menos.

En la tarde, en el centro de Gotham donde se encuentra el teatro hay una ceremonia por las víctimas del Joker en donde se reúnen cerca de cien personas, incluyendo al alcalde y otros políticos.

Harvey asiste con Bruce, aguantando los pésames. Vivian, que también vino, conversa con Alfred, saludando cortésmente a Bruce y a Harvey pero pasando el resto de la velada en silencio.

García da un discurso sobre los desaparecidos, los sacrificios, sobre el reino del terror del joker y la resistencia de Gotham y sus personas, su fuerza. Es lo suficientemente emotivo como para sacarle lágrimas a muchos de los presentes.

La ceremonia finaliza con el himno nacional y una bandera alzada, junto con un monumento a los caídos, donde se puede ver a la figura de un hombre negándose a arrodillarse.

Aplausos.

García anuncia que se seguirá con una celebración para demostrar la resiliencia de Gotham, de la ciudad que miró al abismo y le devolvió la mirada.

Los aplausos se transforman en gritos de alegría y algunos comienzan a irse. Vivian entre ellos, quien se acerca a Harvey a decirle que no se siente bien y que prefiere dejar, Bruce a su lado y escuchando mira Alfred, comunicándole algo, porque el hombre toma de la mano a la mujer y le ofrece ir a dejarla al aeropuerto. Vivian acepta agradecida.

-Supongo que podría irme –le dice Bruce acercándose más para poder hablar sobre la algarabía.

-Suerte tú –responde con cansancio-, García querrá pasearme un rato más.

Bruce le da una sonrisa de lado sin mostrar los dientes-, ya, te ves demasiado patético, el tío Brucie se quedará acompañándote.

-Hablar en tercera persona no es signo de inteligencia.

Bruce abre la boca para replicarle, pero las palabras no salen cuando se escucha una explosión y la luz deja el teatro.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, piensa Harvey quedándose donde está mientras escucha como todos corren y gritan. Alguien le agarra el brazo, y Harvey trata de soltarle pero escucha la vos de Bruce decirle que se meta debajo de la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, pero Bruce lo empuja hasta que ambos están agachados ahí-, Jesús –continúa susurrando, sintiendo el corazón saltarle y saltarle, recordando la última vez que estuvo en una situación así. El galpón, la silla, amarrado, la voz de Rachel diciéndole que todo estaría bien…

-¡Harvey! –la voz de Bruce lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero en la oscuridad no logra ver el rostro de su amigo-, no te pongas nervioso –le dice Bruce-, mira, está la fuerza policiaca, Gordon y es el puto centro de Gotham, quien haya hecho esto no escapará. Quizás incluso fue una falla, tú sabes cómo son estás cosas.

-Sí –responde y piensa que cuando Brucie Wayne está más tranquilo que él es porque la situación no debe ser tan terrible-, tienes razón.

-Gotham, escucha -habla una voz computarizada por el micrófono que tenía García, haciendo que los gritos paren-, la era del dolor se ha terminado. No más ataques, no más destrucción. Es suficiente. He pasado los últimos veinte años viéndonos morir, pero no más después de hoy. Quienes estamos aquí sufrimos por lo que nos hizo ese psicópata, por perder a gente a quienes amamos. Y les prometo que no volverá a suceder. No volveremos a sufrir así. No volveremos a sentirnos indefensos frente a hombres como él o como los que lo liberaron. Les he traído un regalo, como una ofrenda de la veracidad de mis palabras. Descansa Gotham, estás a salvo.

Silencio sigue al discurso de quien sea que haya hablado, la mano que Bruce tiene en un brazo sigue tensa al igual que su cuerpo. Las luces vuelven de improviso, y mientras Harvey y Bruce comienzan a arrastrase para salir debajo de los manteles, escuchan un grito femenino.

-¡Oh dios! –gritan más personas, y cuando por fin están parados, caminando al centro de la tarima la cual está totalmente congelada, se encuentran con el cadáver de Maroni envuelto en hielo.

-Jesús –exclama Harvey. Bruce no dice nada.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Gordon y sus hombres se quedaron en la escena del crimen. Al parecer Maroni no murió ahí sino que horas antes que podrán ser conocidas después de una autopsia a partir de que descongelen el cuerpo.

La histeria colectiva causó a más de cuarenta personas con heridas a la hora de la escapada cuando la luz se fue. Por lo menos no hubo muertos. Lo que sí hay son declaraciones de testigos.

A Harvey le duele la cabeza como nunca antes. Es el peor aniversario que podría imaginarse.

Bruce ha estado más que silencioso y no ha dejado su lado. Llamó a Alfred para explicarle la situación y decirle que se quedará en la mansión, que estaban bien y no se preocupara.

-Es él -dice Harvey cuando por fin habla con Gordon-, y estoy más que seguro de que Maroni murió por culpa de ese maldito químico.

-Creo lo mismo.

-Joder –se rasca rabioso el cabello-, ¡justo hoy de todos los días!

Gordon parece querer decir algo más pero una de sus detectives, Montoya, lo llama para hablar con la mujer que encontró el cuerpo.

Harvey vuelve a donde está Bruce, sentado mirando a ningún lado. Se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en las manos-, Gordon dice que nos podremos a empezar a ir en media hora.

-Maravilloso –murmura Bruce, ojos perdidos.

-Maravilloso –repite Harvey, levantando la cabeza y mirando al millonario-, no había habitación del pánico a la que arrancar.

-Deberíamos tenerlas para estos casos, Gotham parece atraer a estos psicópatas.

-Éste parece ser una víctima más, del Joker y de Maroni, si es que lo mató –comenta Harvey hablando más a sí mismo que a Bruce, quien no debe conocer todo lo que hizo el mafioso.

-El Joker y Maroni –Bruce gira para mirarlo, como si recién entendiera algo.

-Sí Maroni, uno de los que contrató al Joker. También es uno de los criminales que he estado investigando, te lo he dicho antes –explica molesto.

Bruce se encoge de hombros disculpándose.

-Maravilloso –vuelve a decir Harvey.

Media hora después Alfred los viene a recoger a ambos. Bruce le lloriquea tanto que Harvey no puede decirle que no cuando le ofrece hospedaje en la mansión.


	16. Capítulo Catorce

-Victor Fries –afirma Batman, pasándole una carpeta y un pendrive a Gordon-, era uno de mis hilos, pero creí que estaba muerto. Fue el científico principal que trabajó en el descubrimiento de Redmax. También fue despedido junto a su equipo cuando Blanks cerró. Fries tenía una esposa terminal, Nora Fries, su principal razón para la investigación. Ella fue una de las pérdidas cuando hubo que evacuar a los hospitales durante el terror del Joker, lo encontraron muerto una semana después de un tiro en la sien. Pero al buscar, no encontré el cuerpo, y los documentos de su muerte fueron falsificados. Su esposa tampoco dejó cuerpo.

-Este es nuestro Mister Freeze –dice Gordon mirando las fotos en la carpeta, mencionando el título que le pusieron los periódicos luego del desastre del aniversario.

-Maroni cerró el laboratorio y soltó al Joker. Entiendo su destino, lo que no entiendo es porque decidir vengarse contra toda Gotham –murmura Harvey.

-Maroni no podría haber cerrado el laboratorio si no hubiesen estado involucrados en casos de corrupción. Siempre se define en eso, Gotham parece especializarse en esto –explica Gordon-. Faltan un poco más de tres semanas para que termine el invierno, pero el clima no parece mejorar.

-Debo ver a Víctor –Batman dice-, la autopsia reveló que Redmax fue la causa de muerte de Maroni al ingerirlo por agua. Pero el hielo que lo cubría no era simple agua congelada, si no que nitrógeno. Víctor debe tener un aparato con el que lo ha logrado sintetizar.

-No apareciste el día del ataque. Tendríamos que esperar a otro –replica Harvey-, Maroni fue el primero, eso dijo Freeze.

-Carl Lubian es el presidente del directorio y quien firmó el cierre de Blanks, será el segundo blanco.

-¿Y cómo lo harás para seguirlo? –pregunta Gordon.

-Tengo mis formas.

Y como siempre, desaparece en las sombras.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a eso –dice Harvey buscando con la mirada a Batman.

-Confíenos en que hará otro milagro.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Dos días después de hablar con Batman, Harvey sale del trabajo tarde, pasada las diez de la noche, luego de dejar a Gordon revisando más archivos gracias al pendrive que les pasó el vigilante (y Gordon se quedó, Harvey no entiende a qué hora hace su vida familiar).

Entre el frío y sus lamentos por no traerse el auto (no vale la pena, el barrio y las congestiones son malos para sus estrés además que detesta manejar), Harvey camina apuradamente por la oscura calle, tratando de pasar rápido los faroles que poco alumbran (cuando vea a García, le dirá algo).

Esta justo pasando una de los callejones chicos que unen el terminal de taxis y el teatro, cuando siente una mano tirarle del brazo y lanzarlo al suelo con dureza. Trata de pararse, pero recibe una patada que solo esquiva porque se resbala en sus rodillas dobladas y cae hacia atrás.

¡Maldita sea!

Como si fuera un bicho, intenta echarse hacia atrás, levantando las piernas y empujando al tipo que planeaba tirársele encima, joder, pero no puede evitar que el otro hombre lo agarré del pelo, parado a sus espaldas y lo empiece a arrastrar hacia el fondo.

-¿No tan valiente ahora Dent? –dice el tipo alto al que empujo, levantándose y limpiándose las manos-, sin Maroni para mantener el orden, mi amigo y yo creemos que te mereces un castigo, ¿cierto, Joe?

El que lo tiene agarrado lo levanta y con su otra mano le aprieta el cuello.

-Así que pensamos que quizás deberías saber que no te tenemos miedo –y se mete la mano al pantalón dispuesto a sacar algo, pero, desafortunadamente para ellos (y bueno para Harvey), pasan dos cosas:

Apenas el tipo mete su mano en el pantalón, algo golpea su muñeca, clavándosele y haciéndolo chillar de dolor, derrumbándolo. Y una sombra oscura cae encima del hombre sujetando a Harvey, debilitando su agarre y permitiendo que Harvey se suelte, camine hasta “Altón” que sigue quejándose, y lo patea en el estómago.

Batman, moviéndose fluidamente sobre el tipo al que mantiene atrapado entre los muslos sujetos a su cintura, lo utiliza de palanca para girarse dando una vuelta en el aire y golpeándolo con una patada voladora en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente, mientras Batman cae de pie con una agilidad sobrehumana. Mira a Harvey con la mandíbula tensa, yendo hacia el que está en el suelo y propinándole un golpe que lo duerme.

-Podrías haber llegado antes –murmura Harvey, sobándose el cuello.

Batman no contesta, pero sí le mira asegurándose de que está bien, luego de hacer eso, sigue ignorándolo mientras mueve a los criminales como si fueran sacos, comenzando a maniatarlos al basurero.

Harvey no sabe si irse o qué.

-Eres el fiscal de distrito –dice Batman-, por tu posición, estos riesgos son inevitables –y termina de amarrar a los tipos, mirándolo de nuevo pero esta vez con molestia.

-¡Oye! –contesta indignado-, que yo soy la víctima. Jesús, si esta es tu actitud salvadora, ni modo que tengas mala publicidad.

Harvey está seguro de que Batman pone los ojos en blanco debajo de la máscara-, Maroni está muerto. Supuse que serías lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tu cabeza ha vuelto a tener valor.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Tendré más cuidado para la próxima –promete sin poder controlar la preocupación en su voz.

Si no supiera que Batman es bueno _Batman_ , diría que se remueve incómodo, como si no supiera qué hacer. Finalmente dice-: este es el Callejón del Crimen, no camines por esta ruta, siempre es peor que lo normal.

Oh, eso explica muchas cosas, piensa mientras trata de mirar mejor en la oscuridad del callejón, el mismo callejón en donde murieron los padres de Bruce (piensa también que mejor no le contará a Bruce lo de esta noche, no podría traerle buenos recuerdos).

-Cierto –responde más aliviado-, ¿no podría molestarte en llevarme a mi departamento en tu batimóvil? –cuando ve que claramente la respuesta será no, agrega-, ha sido una noche dura y no tengo las fuerzas para ir a esperar un taxi.

Batman asiente de malas ganas (já, derrotado por su propio heroísmo). El vigilante saca algo de su cinturón, aprieta unos botones y mira a Harvey-, le envié a Gordon un mensaje para que venga a retirar a éstos -indica a los tipos durmiendo-, podrías irte con él.

-¿Esperar _aquí_ hasta que lleguen los polis?

Batman hace algo parecido a suspirar profundamente, dejando salir el aire y caminando hacia Harvey y más allá. Harvey lo sigue encantado.

Terminan en un pequeño callejón aún más oscuro que en el que estaban, Batman se dirige hasta el final, en donde Harvey se da cuenta que tiene aquella increíble motocicleta que solo ha visto de lejos o por televisión.

-Wow –no puede evitar escapar un mágico suspiro al verla. Se acerca más y toca lo que puede, pero Batman lo empuja suavemente diciéndole que se quede tranquilo. El vigilante saca de un compartimiento un casco negro y se lo pasa a Harvey.

Mientras Harvey se pone el casco, Batman hace una cosa con su capa porque la convierte en algo compacto, dejando su espalda libre y a la vista. Se sube encima de la moto, mirando a Harvey por encima de su hombro con cara de que si no se sube pronto lo dejará botado aquí.

Harvey no tiene tiempo para dejar su vista pegada en Batman y su pose bastante, ehm, sensual (Y no lo culpen, Batman más de una vez ha participado en los sueños de Harvey, con su físico y su agilidad y flexibilidad, y verlo sentado así, bueno, será una buena memoria). Finalmente se sube detrás de Batman, afirmándose a sus costillas.

-Corro rápido –susurra Batman, pasándole lo que parece ser un cinturón. Harvey se lo ata y Batman enciende el motor.

Oh dios mío, piensa Harvey apretando su agarre en el vigilante con toda su fuerza, con el viento y la velocidad y no decidiéndose si se siente nauseabundo o cool. Con su agarre se da cuenta de que el traje de Batman no es solo kevlar, si no que cuero y otro material que no conoce, además de fijarse que entre las costillas parece estar más vulnerable. Aprieta justo esa zona y grita-: ¿No es peligroso que tengas aquí menos seguro?

Batman no contesta, así que intenta de nuevo-, ¿Batman?

Nada de nada. Supone que con el viento y la velocidad el hombre no lo escucha, así que aprovecha para hablar-: ¿No te duele la garganta el hacer esa voz de más allá del infierno? ¿Y qué con ser un murciélago, no podrías haber elegido otro animal? Siempre he creído que las moscas son peores.

El viaje se hace corto, Batman tomando pasadizos y el túnel de Gotham, hasta estacionarse una esquina lejos del edificio de Harvey, en plena oscuridad.

Harvey se desata el cinturón, y con piernas temblorosas se baja (sin caerse, gracias a los cielos), suspirando mientras se saca el casco.

Batman se acomoda encima del vehículo y tocando un botón en su traje, deja caer la capa nuevamente. Cuando Harvey le pasa el caso, Batman lo mira y responde-: Es para mayor movimiento, tengo un método para poder hablar –y encendiendo el motor termina-, me gustan los murciélagos.

Y con eso la moto parte y se desvanece en la calle.


	17. Capítulo Quince

No ve a Bruce el resto de la semana que sigue al ataque. Han pasado tres días desde que tuvo su encuentro con Batman y no ha sabido nada más de él.

Es el sexto día cuando Lubian aparece en el hospital, solo y con un principio de hipotermia pero vivo. Batman no está por ninguna parte.

Harvey se siente impotente, sin saber qué hacer, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a atacarlo.

Va a la mansión a ver a Bruce pero Alfred le dice que no está.

-¡Nunca está! –estalla Harvey-, la ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos y Brucie no se puede molestar en dejar de pensar con su polla.

Alfred lo mira tan oscuramente que Harvey se calla.

-El señor Wayne –comienza Alfred-, ha estado muy ocupado, si gusta dejarle un mensaje-

-No será necesario, Alfred –murmura la voz de Bruce detrás de Harvey.

Harvey está listo para decirle lo que piensa, pero al verlo bien se queda callado con la boca abierta.

Bruce luce horrible, no es solo el que se ve pálido, si no que su rostro está casi azul, sus labios lucen morados y partidos, y aunque se encuentra vestido con buzo, polerón y calcetines gruesos, sus hombros parecen hincados en sí mismos.

-¡Bruce! –exclama con preocupación, corriendo hacia su amigo y tocándolo uno de los hombros-, por dios, ¿qué ocurrió?

Bruce trata de darle una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, pero el efecto no es completo-, mi estupidez para variar, Harvey, nada más. Ayer se me ocurrió salir a trotar al bosque de atrás de aquí, y llegué a ese riachuelo que ahora está congelado. Creí que podría sostenerme pero ves –le dice indicándose-, fallé, pero por suerte logré afirmarme de una de las raíces de un árbol y llamar a Alfred.

-Idiota –replica mirándolo de arriba a abajo-, ¡esto es hipotermia, debes ir al hospital!

-Le he dado el tratamiento indicado –explica Alfred poniéndose al lado de Bruce para ayudarlo a volver a la sala en donde yace la chimenea encendida.

-Ya, pero esto se ve peligroso, vengo del hospital, Freeze atacó de nuevo pero sin víctimas fatales y dejó casi congelado a un tipo.

-¿Freeze? –pregunta Bruce ya sentado-, ¿es ese que ha salido en los diarios? ¿El que habló para el aniversario del Joker?

-Sí –responde escuetamente Harvey.

-Harvey, mira, ya estás aquí, porque no te tomas un chocolate caliente –cambia el tema Bruce-, viniste a verme después de todo.

Harvey dirá que no, que tiene cosas más precisas, pero no ha visto a Bruce en una semana y el pensamiento de que Bruce casi podría haberse muerto por una estupidez hace que se le apriete el pecho-, Okay, pero solo uno, que algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

Bruce solo le sonríe y Harvey tiene esa maldita epifanía que siempre le llega cuando está a su lado, esa que le dice que Bruce lo tiene alrededor de su dedo.

-Muévete –sus palabras son más bruscas que su suave tono. Bruce se hace a un lado y Harvey se sienta al lado de él. Se dice a sí mismo que si se acurruca un poco es solo porque el calor humano es bueno en casos de hipotermia.

Alfred lo mira con ojos que saben demasiado dejando el chocolate caliente en una elegante mesa, y con lo que podría ser una sonrisa les dice que seguirá con sus deberes, saliendo de la sala.

-Alfred no me deja hacer nada interesante –confiesa Bruce cuando se ha asegurado de que su guardián no lo escuchará.

-Si no estuvieras arriesgando tu vida, quizás cambiaría de opinión.

Bruce ríe con cierta amargura, como si se acordara de un chiste-, no tienes idea de cuánta razón hay en lo que dices.

-No quiero sonar como él, pero creo que sí estás siendo más… destructivo que antes –dice al fin, queriendo cerrar la boca y no decir nada más.

Bruce se aleja un poco, pero Harvey sigue tan cerca que sus hombros aún se rozan y si Bruce se agachara un poco podría poner su cabeza en el hombro de Harvey (no es que Harvey esté pensando en eso).

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Bruce frunciendo el ceño.

-Es solo que estás más despreocupado que nunca, justo ahora que parece que algo malo pasará en la ciudad. Y cada vez que te veo parece como si te fueras a caer de sueño.

Bruce aprieta los labios-, no es nada, Harvey, no tienes que darme un sermón –como si para demostrar su molestia se aleja un más. Pero Harvey lo evita, tomándolo del brazo hasta llegar a su mano.

-Es solo que me preocupas –murmura, tratando de que Bruce lo mire a los ojos. Bruce lo hace y es como si su cara se desinflara porque la molestia lo abandona y su mirada se vuelve más pensativa, dejándolo continuar-, no digo que seas como esos pijos que salen en la tele, pero he visto a donde ha llevado el desenfreno a otros famosos.

El millonario se lleva su mano suelta a la cara-, Harvey, te prometo que no es nada –dice entre sus dedos, sacándose la mano y tomando las de Harvey-, hay mucho que depende de mí, no soy tan idiota.

Como si eso lo reconfortara.

-Bruce, no me importa qué depende de ti –explica e invocando lo que le dijera Bruce hace ya tanto tiempo termina-, me importas tú.

Bruce lo mira como si Harvey estuviera loco, como si Harvey fuese increíble, como si simplemente no entendiese la noción de su importancia. Harvey solo aprieta las frías manos que tiene entre las suyas y Bruce sigue con aquellos ojos que parecen infinitos en su pálido rostro y cuando Harvey siente una de las manos apretarle devuelta, bueno, nadie puede culparlo por derrotar los centímetros separándolos y besarlo de nuevo.

Súper buen impulso controlado le dice su conciencia, pero Harvey no escucha nada más que la sangre palpitarle en los oídos, sintiendo como la boca de Bruce sede casi tímidamente, sus labios moviéndose con lentitud, y Harvey lo besa y besa y besa y muerde sus labios, deja una mano soltar la de Bruce para subir a su cuello, a ese maldito cuello que siempre está tentándolo. Y empuja a Bruce hasta tenerlo horizontal, escuchándolo suspirar en el beso mientras su lengua recorre su paladar.

Es justo cuando Harvey mueve su otra mano hacia el estómago de Bruce, tratando de levantarle el buzo, de tocar su piel, que Bruce lo empuja con una fuerza injusta para un tipo que casi estuvo congelado.

Harvey no se cae solamente porque el sofá es gigantesco, así que solo trata de respirar dignamente, de no mirar a Bruce a quien le sube y baja el pecho con rapidez, y de pensar en Gordon y García bailando la Macarena a ver si se le baja la semi-erección que está portando (Harvey agradece no ser un esclavo de la moda y el no usar pantalones ajustados).

-Harvey, no –dice finalmente Bruce cuando se halla más recompuesto, sentándose a unos buenos cincuenta centímetros de Harvey, como si Harvey fuese un animal en celo o Bruce una damisela victoriana.

-Ya –carraspea con inteligencia. Pero medio molesto agrega-, no es como si no hubieras participado –y se lame los labios, tratando de perseguir el sabor de Bruce.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, es como mi estado natural el besar de vuelta –responde sin mirarlo.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Esto no fue Brucie Wayne con su típica cachondería.

Bruce cierra los ojos y cuando los abre lo mira cansado-, Harvey, no –repite, cruzando los brazos, pero más que intimidar pareciera que se está abrazando-, yo no soy bueno para ti, ni bueno para esto, no tengo interés ni ganas de iniciar algo serio.

-No tendría que ser serio. Y creo que soy mayorcito como para tomar mis decisiones.

-Por favor, mírame y mírate, eres el caballero blanco de esta ciudad, sería un horrible desatino el que te vieran involucrado conmigo.

-Bruce –dice Harvey manteniendo su distancia pero queriendo hacerle entender-, dame un motivo que tenga validez, no una excusa, ¡dime porque no!

Bruce guarda silencio hasta decirle en un tono amigable-: No siento lo mismo, Harvey, lo lamento. No niego el que no estés bueno ni que no me sienta atraído hacia tu personalidad, pero no es más que eso. Eres mi único amigo, no quiero nada más. Y estoy seguro de que si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta de lo mismo y te reirás por haberlo pensado, estos meses nos hemos vuelto bastante codependientes, es normal que pienses que sientes algo más por mí.

Harvey siente como si lo hubiesen golpeado, trata de mantenerle la mirada a Bruce, pero sus ojos son indescifrables-, bien –dice al fin-, está bien. Eres mi mejor amigo, supongo que podríamos arruinar algo bueno.

Bruce le da una sonrisa suave.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuatro días después, en el techo de la policía, Gordon prende el foco.

Batman no ha aparecido desde que dejó en el hospital a Lubian.

Harvey comienza a pasearse de allá para acá, ignorando el que Gordon odie que haga eso, cuando entrados los diez minutos, la tosca voz del vigilante les habla.

-Usa un traje especial –es su saludo de bienvenida.

Gordon lo mira bien, buscando alguna herida y con coraje le dice-: ¡Podrías estar muerto! ¡No sabíamos nada de ti!

-Freeze no fue sencillo de detener en el momento –es la única excusa, lo cual en idioma batmaniano se traduce a “Freeze me dio una horrible paliza, pero como soy más rudo que él lo detuve y salvé a Lubian”.

Harvey se para entre ellos para evitar que la confrontación continúe-, tenemos cosas más importantes. No que tu salud –le dice a Batman-, no sea importante, eso sí.

-Tiene un traje que magnetiza las partículas –repite Batman, ignorándolo-, es de cuerpo completo, su cabeza está bajo un casco de vidrio especial, y en su espalda lleva dos tanques que contienen Redmax y nitrógeno, respectivamente.

-¿Por qué el traje? –pregunta Harvey.

-Es lo que lo mantiene vivo. Sobredosis de Redmax, lo necesita o si no se convertirá en otra víctima. Su cuerpo está al límite del congelamiento.

-¿Pero lo detuviste, no? –pregunta ahora Gordon, volviendo a checkear a Batman.

-Es más fuerte que un humano común. Desconecté uno de los tubos en su casco y con eso logré huir. He estado sintetizando un estimulante que revierte los efectos del Redmax.

Porque claro, además de ser un ninja, Batman es un puto genio. Harvey Dent es oficialmente el presidente del club de fans.

-¿Dijo algo? –pregunta-, quiero decir, la mayoría de los villanos explican sus planes malévolos, les gustan escuchar sus voces y éste nos dio un gran discurso.

-Planea congelar Gotham el último día de invierno y liberar en el agua los químicos. Pero Víctor Fries no es un monstruo, no estamos tratando con un nuevo Joker.

-Algo es algo –murmura Gordon para seguir-: tenemos dos semanas, pondré a mis hombres en las copas de agua de toda la ciudad, vigilando eso tendremos menos de que preocuparnos.

-Veré si puedo sostener por estos días a los hombres que tenemos de Maroni. Sin él andan corriendo como pollos sin cabezas –se une Harvey.

Batman inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento, segundos después la oscuridad lo absorbe.

-Cuando seamos amigos –dice Harvey-, le preguntaré sobre ese truco.

Gordon solo suspira.


	18. Capítulo Dieciséis

Los días que siguen Harvey ni los siente, demasiado ocupado manteniendo en la cárcel a los hombres de Maroni, tratando de suponer quien se levantará como el nuevo kingpin ahora que el hombre está muerto y siguiendo el esquema que ha desarrollado Gordon para vigilar las entradas de agua de Gotham.

El clima ha empeorado, casi parece como si estuvieran viviendo en Alaska. García ha establecido un toque de queda pasadas las nueve de la noche, para evitar que la gente salga de sus hogares y la doctora Thompson está encabezando la apertura a esa hora de clínicas, hospitales y acilos, para que los sin hogar puedan dormir bajo un techo y no estar en peligro de perder sus vidas.

No ha hablado mucho con Bruce, un poco por móvil ya que se ve que Alfred aún lo tiene bajo cuidado luego de su visita al riachuelo. Y siendo sincero, las señales mezcladas que Bruce le envía no sabe cómo descifrarlas.

Por un lado Bruce sigue en plan de no querer explorar nuevos mundos (que va desde el “sólo soy un playboy al que no le interesan las relaciones y soy malo para ti”, hasta el “lo que sientes no es más que codependencia”) pero eso no evita que también siga en plan de quedársele mirando cuando cree que Harvey está concentrado, o sonreírle de una forma que no se ve insincera.

El punto es que Harvey está jodidamente estresado.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Se encuentra en su oficina, ya casi para irse a su depto., cuando siente frío.

Pero agradecidamente es Batman y no Fries quien se pone contra de la pared mirándolo fijo.

-¡Mierda! –exclama exageradamente tocándose el pecho-, me has dado un susto de mierda al entrar por la ventana. Para algo está la puerta, hombre.

-La esposa de Fries iba a recibir el tratamiento con Redmax, pero el laboratorio fue cerrado antes de que pudieran estabilizarlo –le explica Batman ignorando su reclamo-, Fries, en medio de la locura del Joker, sacó a su esposa del hospital durante la evacuación. Ha estado tratando de estabilizar por meses el componente, encontré en las cloacas el camino a su nuevo laboratorio, es por medio de eso que ha estado congelando a la ciudad.

-Siempre el alcantarillado –murmura Harvey-, espera ¿eso significa que aún no lo estabiliza?

-Todavía no, su esposa continúa en estado de éxtasis criogénico. Y el hecho de que Fries siga usando su traje significa que aún no ha podido dejar de consumir Redmax sin estar fuera de peligro.

-Veo, si conoces el camino podríamos emboscarlo antes de que libere el químico en Gotham.

-Ya he hablado con Gordon. Tú estás fuera de esto.

Harvey abre bien los ojos-, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no puedes decirme eso! ¡He estado trabajando duro para detener a Fries!

-Los hombres de Gordon están entrenados. Tú serías una casualidad –dice parco Batman, dándose vuelta y tirándose por la ventana. Harvey se levanta de la silla para ir a verlo afuera, pero el vigilante ya ha desaparecido.

Argh, ¿cómo se atreve? Y Gordon también debe estarse preparando para la emboscada. No lo pueden sacar del caso así como así. Harvey se da cuenta de que Batman ni siquiera le dijo cuándo iría a atrapar a Fries, pero conociéndolo, sabe que será está misma noche.

No, Harvey no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Camina por la oficina, guarda sus cosas y las deja en el escritorio, planeando él mismo bajar a las cloacas a investigar.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Las películas no mienten cuando ponen al alcantarillado como un lugar horrible. Solo que las películas no tienen olfato así no es tan repugnante como la realidad, piensa Harvey tapándose la nariz con la bufanda que lleva mientras trata de pasarse los brazos en un abrazo de uno, intentando entrar en calor.

Entre más lo piensa, más cree que ésta no es la idea más brillante que ha tenido. Mete la mano a su abrigo y saca el mapa que imprimió en donde está el diseño del alcantarillado de Gotham. Supone que si Fries está escondido aquí, debe de estarlo en la zona norte, ya que es el centro del lugar.

El plan es ver el laboratorio de forma escondida hasta que llegue Batman y haga lo suyo.

Camina sintiendo los zapatos mojarse, maldiciéndose por no pensar mejor e ir a su departamento para buscar una ropa más acorde con el ambiente.

Fantástico.

Luego de caminar por más de veinte minutos (se perdió por un momento y tuvo que alumbrarse con el móvil, no lo culpen por no ser una maldita tortuga ninja), por fin da con la salida al centro de las cloacas.

Está preparado para seguir, pero un ruido lo detiene y cuando se gira para mirar siente un golpe en la cabeza y de ahí en segundos pierde la conciencia.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Despierta con un dolor en la nuca, algo a lo que tristemente se ha estado acostumbrando. Se encuentra amarrado a una silla y como la última vez, escalofríos recorren su espalda.

-Señor Dent –dice la voz automatizada de Fries, y por primera vez Harvey lo ve. El hombre utiliza lo que podría pasar por un traje de astronauta, salvo que el casco es más pequeño y el traje más ajustado. El rostro del doctor es de un suave azul, como si su piel se hubiese congelado. Cuando Fries se gira, para verificar una máquina (que Harvey recién capta, gigante y conectada tanto a las alcantarillas como a unos tarros inmensos), Harvey observa que en la espalda lleva puestos dos pequeños tanques que deben ser los que mencionó Batman.

-Señor Dent –continúa Fries-, lamento el que tenga que estar en esta situación.

-¿Cuándo dices eso te refieres a que esté amarrado aquí o a que viva en esta mierda de ciudad a la que pretendes volar?

Fries lo mira con cierta diversión debajo del casco-, no pretendo hacer volar la ciudad. Solo ayudarla. Usted me ve y cree que estoy enfermo, pero el caso es que usted junto con el resto de Gotham son los que se encuentran en peligro.

-No es por ser aguafiestas y todo –dice Harvey, tratando de soltarse sin éxito-, pero no eres la imagen de saludable, y he visto lo que hace este químico que traes.

-Redmax no pudo ser estabilizado –concuerda el hombre-, pero no es necesario estabilizarlo si la temperatura ambiente es de menos cero grados y yo soy prueba viviente de que sí se puede sobrevivir así. Ahora, guarde silencio señor Dent, necesito concentrarme para poder lograr esto.

-No te ves como un mal hombre, Víctor. ¿No te das cuenta de que si haces esto solo causarás que Gotham muera?

Fries le da la espalda a la máquina y camina hasta pararse frente a él-, usted luchó contra la corrupción de Maroni, y el Joker también le quitó a alguien. Creí que podría entender, que Gotham necesita una solución drástica ahora o-

-La última vez que alguien trató eso, solamente causó un pánico en los Narrows –dice una voz detrás de ellos. Y Batman aparece. Sólo además (¿Y dónde está Gordon? ¿Y los SWATS?).

-Batman –saluda Fries girándose para mirar al vigilante y caminando nuevamente hacia la máquina, protegiéndola-, suponía que donde estuviera Dent llegarías. Nuestro último encuentro debió de haberte detenido.

Batman camina con lentitud, sin movimientos bruscos pero cuando comienza acercarse a Fries, la voz del hombre lo detiene-, yo no seguiría caminando –explica, moviendo una de sus manos al panel en la computadora-, este botón controla mis reservas de Redmax y podría en cualquier momento liberarlo en Gotham.

-¿Qué esperas? –dice Batman deteniéndose.

Fries se detiene y lo mira-, ¿eso? Pensé que tu llegada traería más violencia.

-Nora podría vivir vivir.


	19. Capítulo Diecisiete

Fries parece molestarse, formando con su mano un puño-, no hables de ella. Nora no ha podido salvarse. Permanece en criogenia.

-Podría vivir –continúa Batman como si nada-, Dent tiene razón, no eres un mal hombre Víctor. Crees en lo correcto, sabías que Maroni era corrupto pero no pudiste detenerlo a tiempo.

-¿Y? –mueve sus manos-, eso no quita lo que ocurrió. Al cerrarse Blanks no pudimos seguir haciendo pruebas, no pude seguir buscando si podría salvar a Nora. Le fallé –termina susurrando.

-Pero no podría dejar las cosas así –continúa, mirando a los paneles que tapan los envases de Redmax-, decidí que aún quedaba alguien con quien probar. Me inyecté el componente, y ya ves -se indica-, fallé, tuve que convertirme en esto para sobrevivir. Nora está muerta.

Batman mete una de sus manos en su cinturón, sacando un pequeño tubo-, el Redmax que se vendía en las calles, fuiste tú quien lo detuviste. Eras el controlador anónimo, estabas adquiriéndolo sin devolver el pago para evitar que cayera en manos inocentes.

Fries lo mira asombrado. Harvey se siente igual y mirando al doctor de nuevo pregunta-: ¿Trataste de salvar gente? –entendiendo el punto de Batman.

-Ese falso Redmax es más peligroso que el que manejo –explica Fries-, no podría dejar que algo que ayudé a crear pusiera en peligro a más personas, dejándolas como Nora.

-No eres un mal hombre –vuelve a decir Batman-, no eres como el Joker. Creo que tu intención no es asesinar inocentes, pero eso es lo qué harás, Redmax es demasiado inestable como para dejarlos con vida. ¿El que estás utilizando cada vez es peor, no?

Fries calla por unos momentos-, ¿Qué planeas? Puede que haya evitado causar más dolor, pero no me detendré. Sí, es peor, ¡pero también me ha dado fuerza más allá de la que conoces! –le grita.

Harvey está muy nervioso, por lo que comienza a tratar de soltar las amarras, prometiéndose de que si se salva de esta aprenderá a cómo hacerlo.

Pero Batman parece no afectarse, porque moviendo la mano con el tubo le habla tranquilamente a Fries-, Víctor, he trabajado con ambos químicos y sinteticé un estimulante que revierte sus efectos. Puedo prometerte que tu esposa recibirá el mejor cuidado médico del momento, y que tú podrás seguir investigando una solución.

Tanto Fries como Harvey se congelan (metafóricamente, claro)-, ¡¿Qué?! –exclama Fries exaltado.

-No eres el Joker ni Maroni. Solo eres un hombre desesperado. Si te entregas y paras todo esto, el comisionado ha prometido darte la ayuda necesaria. Irías a Arkham, pero podrías seguir con tu labor científica.

Fries parece indeciso, dándole la espalda a Batman y mirando a su computadora guarda un silencio preocupado para luego decir-, ya es muy tarde para mí. No puedo seguir con vida si dejo de utilizarlo.

-Podrías intentarlo –contesta Batman-, revertir los efectos a cuando recién comenzaste a utilizarlo. No lograrías ser como antes, pero no estarías como estás ahora. No eres un monstruo Víctor, no te dejes convertirte en uno.

Fries no contesta, sigue con los ojos en la computadora, segundos después se encuentra al lado de Harvey, soltándole las amarraduras-, Eres un hombre decente, Batman –le dice al vigilante.

Harvey no entiende lo que pasó. Mira a Batman y a Fries tratando de comprender. ¿Terminó? ¿Tan simple?

Detrás de donde vino Batman, aparece Gordon quien le pregunta a Fries si se está entregando.

-Si lo que ha dicho Batman es correcto –pregunta devuelta-, entonces sí. Espero que Nora reciba la mejor atención, y que me permitan continuar.

-Así es –le promete Gordon, con lo que Fries cabecea y vuelve a su panel desactivándolo. Los tubos que han estado emitiendo un sonido ceceante se detienen.

Mientras Gordon le lee el acta a Fries y lo esposa, Harvey se acerca a Batman-, ¿Esa es tu emboscada? –cabeceo-, ¿ese era tu plan? –otro cabeceo-, ¿Y si no hubiera funcionado?

Batman lo mira por debajo de la máscara-, Fries no es un psicópata ni un caso perdido. Estas semanas lo estudié, sabía que podría entrar en razón.

Harvey suspira, sintiéndose agotado-, un poco anticlimático todo, me esperaba por lo menos una explosión.

Batman no contesta, yendo hacia donde Gordon y Fries.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

-Demasiado anticlimático –le repite a Gordon horas después, cuando Fries está en la cárcel, mientras trabajan en lo que será el juicio para dejarlo en Arkham. Batman ha intervenido para ofrecerle a su esposa un cuidado digno de una película de ciencia ficción. Si Fries tiene buen comportamiento, podría incluso visitarla.

-¿Esperabas más muertos? –contesta Gordon-, yo solo me alegro de que al final esto no fuera tan terrible. Creo que es triste el que nos acostumbráramos a esperar lo peor. Y creo que éste fue el plan de Batman desde el comienzo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Batman no es un espíritu de venganza –dice Gordon pensativo-, el hombre detrás de la máscara cree en la humanidad de esta ciudad, supongo que es eso lo que lo mantiene haciendo lo que hace.

Harvey piensa en las palabras de Gordon y en el vigilante convenciendo a Fries, en cuando trató de sacarle información al peón del Joker y Batman lo detuvo abogando por el estado mental del tipo. Sí, cree que entiende a lo que se refiere Gordon.

-Supongo que tienes razón –replica-, Fries no es un mal hombre –y suspirando sonoramente agrega-, bien, por mí parte pretendo ir a dormir de aquí a un mes y no molestarme salvo para hacer mi simple trabajo.

Gordon lo mira divertido-, fuiste tú quien se metió en las alcantarillas y terminó siendo atrapado.

Harvey resopla-, claro, pero porque tú y Batman decidieron que sería un peligro para vuestro súper pacifista plan.

Gordon se encoge de hombros, indicándole la salida de la oficina.

-Ya, me voy, no te molesto más. Una semana, eso le diré a García, merezco una semana –dice mientras se va de la oficina de Gordon.

Camina por una Gotham que está prácticamente vacía, y que gracias a los cielos ya parece volver a su temperatura normal, casi primaveral. En minutos se encuentra en su departamento en donde se da una larga ducha cálida para luego lanzarse en su sillón favorito con una taza de café azucarado caliente y prender el televisor.

García sale dando unas declaraciones, explicando que el toque de queda se levanta y que la ciudad se encuentra a salvo luego del rápido actuar del comisionado y sus hombres. Gordon aparece a sus espaldas, incómodo. García explica que el hombre detrás de todo era una víctima más del reinado del terror del Joker y que ahora estará recibiendo la ayuda que necesita en las rejas. Cuando una periodista le pregunta sobre Batman, el alcalde dice que su ayuda fue mínima.

Já, piensa Harvey mientras recuerda al vigilante hablándole a Fries, recurriendo al amor por su esposa para detenerlo. Luego de que salieron a la calle, donde tropas de Gordon los esperaban listos, Batman volvió a desaparecer.

El timbre suena, haciéndolo saltar en el aire. Va a la puerta mirando por el ojo y encontrándose con Bruce. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué demonios? –le pregunta cuando abre.

Bruce lo mira con una sonrisa brillante, pasando por su lado para entrar-, Alfred me ha venido a dejar, no te preocupes. ¡Eso es! preocupado estaba yo, he estado tratando de localizarte, y cuando en la televisión han mencionado lo que ocurrió, creí mejor venir a verte que llamar.

-No fue nada –explica siguiéndolo a la sala-, Batman hizo todo, yo solo me quedé ahí ocupando espacio.

Bruce ríe.

Pasan la noche haciendo zapping y viendo una biografia “verídica” sobre los años perdidos de Bruce Wayne. Cuando están en una escena con Bruce casándose en Las Vegas, Bruce le dice-, me alegro de que lo de esta noche saliera bien.

-Créeme que yo también –contesta Harvey-, aun cuando esperaba un poco más de no sé, más violencia.

-Supongo que te acostumbraste a que tu vida fuera una película de acción –replica Bruce divertido.

-Cállate para seguir viendo cómo te divorcias y te vuelves budista.


	20. Capítulo Dieciocho

Un mes después de que atraparon al señor frío, se encuentra con Bruce en la mansión, disfrutando de la ansiada primavera.

-He estado pensando –dice Bruce mientras caminan por los pastos de la mansión. Harvey cree que si anduviera solo se perdería en el inmenso lugar.

-¿Pensando tú? ¿No crees que sea peligroso?

Bruce le tira una mirada fatal-, esa broma me la han dicho tanto que perdió su humor hace años. De todas formas, he estado pensando que Gordon debería ser más moderno.

Harvey lo mira extrañado. Bruce pone las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones deportivos que lleva puestos y continúa-, no que diga que él como persona no lo es. Me refiero a sus polis y a su oficina. Me dijiste que fue Batman quien hizo todo el hocus pocus con ese químico, si Gordon tuviera los medios quizás ellos podrían haberlo hecho.

-Es verdad –dice Harvey, pensando en esa lógica, recordando explicarle a Bruce el método que utilizó el vigilante para convencer a Fries y el asunto sobre su esposa-, pero yo creo que Batman en su castillo debe de tener una especie de CSI como el de las series, y no creo que eso esté en la liga económica de nuestra ciudad, menos aún de la policía.

-Cierto, cierto –dice sonriendo su amigo-, pero yo creo que estoy en su liga y quizás más arriba. Soy un millonario y tengo amigos millonarios y nos gusta esto de la caridad.

Harvey sonríe al darse cuenta del punto-, una gala de recaudación –afirma-, señor Wayne, su filantropía es muy agradecida.

-Lo sé. Pero no hablo solo de eso, sino que podríamos traer la mejor tecnología a Gotham, Wayne Enterprises trabaja con ella después de modo, no creo que sea tan difícil lograr un contrato para el departamento policíaco.

-Podría hablarlo con Gordon –piensa Harvey en voz alta-, convencerlo y de ahí tu das la estocada final llena de encanto y pijos ricos.

Llegan a un claro con un pozo viejo ubicado en el centro que tiene tapado con madera la entrada, Bruce recorre su perímetro, tocando el cemento-, entonces es un trato.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando vuelven a la mansión, Alfred los espera con unos elegantes queques dispuestos en la sala. Mientras Harvey se come uno con buenos modales (sentado en una silla modelo Luis algo y salpicando migas sin querer), Bruce recibe una llamada de Lucius la cual toma en su oficina, dejándolo solo con la compañía de Alfred.

-Exquisito –halaga Harvey cuando se ha devorado el queque.

-Son los favoritos del señor Wayne.

Alfred lo intimida mucho desde el inicio y no ha dejado de hacerlo. No solo porque parece tan estricto y, y… británico, si no que por todas las cosas no es solamente el mayordomo de Bruce, sino que es como si fuera su padre.

-Usted y Bruce son muy buenos amigos –declara Alfred sacando el tema de la nada y mirándolo fijo-, el señor Bruce no es muy cercano a la gente. Su relación es de importancia para él.

-Para mí también –contesta un poco incómodo, no sabiendo a dónde se dirige la conversación.

-La pérdida de sus padres tan joven, y la de Rachel lo afectó mucho. Pero creo que usted se ha dado cuenta de que Bruce es un hombre increíble, bajo todo su excentricismo.

-Lo es.

-Usted lo ama.

-Yo- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama levantándose del asiento y botando todas las migajas que tenía en los pantalones-, Bruce es mi mejor amigo, ha sido vital para mí este último año, por supuesto que lo quiero como amigo –explica gesticulando con las manos.

Alfred lo mira como si no le creyera y le dice-: Bruce es dificultoso, señor Dent, no necesita decirme esto. Lo que le digo es porque me preocupo mucho por él y por usted. El señor Bruce no sabe cómo manejar sus emociones y no cree ser digno de recibirlas en reciprocidad.

Harvey no entiende lo que Alfred quiere decirle, pero Alfred comprendiendo algo, simplemente le dice-, téngale paciencia, es lo único que le aconsejo –y con eso toma la bandeja con los restos de migas y camina para irse, pero antes de girar por la puerta le vuelve a hablar-, y preferiría que no le hiciera daño. Debe saber que cuando joven formé parte de un equipo especial de la corona de nuestra Reina.

Y con eso desaparece.

Jesús, Harvey cree que acaba de recibir aquello de “no te atrevas a romperle el corazón”. Si fuera por lo menos cierto el que va a hacer algo con respecto a sus estúpidos sentimientos, entonces cree que aquello sería más acorde, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harvey sabe que no solo no es correspondido, sino que además Bruce actúa como si no hubiera una jodida tensión sexual entre ellos, Harvey sabe que esto es completamente innecesario. Además ¿qué es eso de no creerse digno de recibir afecto? Bruce es el tipo con el ego más grande que conoce, es cierto que su excusa para no profundizar nada es que no es bueno para Harvey y que lo que Harvey siente no es más que confusión, pero de ahí a no sentirse digno, es un gran paso.

Bruce vuelve a la sala, caminando con su típico andar y al verle la cara seria le pregunta si ocurrió algo en su ausencia.

-No, nada –contesta-, solo es el cansancio.

Bruce hace una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa quizás-, ya, te creo –Harvey hable la boca, pero Bruce continúa-, mejor te explico un poco más la idea para cuando hables con Gordon.

-Bueno –suspira-, siempre me sube el ánimo el verte utilizar tu cerebro y ser más que una cara bonita.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Gordon está siendo más dificultoso que de costumbre.

-No sé cuál es tu problema –se queja Harvey sentado en la oficina del comisionado-, hay más pros que contras en esto. Es solamente una gala, llamar a recaudar fondos y de ahí Bruce dice que se encargará de establecer el vínculo para conseguirnos el contrato con su propia empresa, la misma que lleva su apellido y de la que es el presidente.

-Bruce Wayne, el mismo que nunca llega puntual y siempre desaparece, se encargará de conseguirnos el contrato –replica con incredulidad Gordon.

-Sí –dice molesto-, y te recuerdo de que fue Bruce también quien tuvo esta idea de ayudar a la policía de Gotham. Además de que estoy más que seguro de que será quien ponga la mayor cantidad de dinero a la hora de donar. Tú mismo sabes que Bruce es el rey en este tipo de caridades, a pesar de todo el amarillismo que imprimen sobre él.

-Lo sé –contesta con un poco de culpabilidad Gordon-, tienes razón.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, puedes decirle a tu amiguito que sí, que hablaré con García a quien ni se necesitará convencer, mencionándole la palabra gala dirá que sí.

-¡Fantástico! –Harvey da un aplauso con las manos, levantándose de la silla-, ahora te dejo, que aunque no lo parezca, tengo cosas que hacer, casos que revisar.

-Aún está el hueco de poder –dice de mala gana Gordon, sacándose los lentes para masajearse el puente de la nariz-, los hombres que habían quedado de Maroni, están uniéndose a otra pandilla y se han vuelto a organizar.

-Sí, pero ninguno quiere soltar palabra, tienen más miedo de afuera que de nosotros. Uno mencionó que todo vuelve a la familia, pero luego llegó su abogado y se quedó callado –explica Harvey mientras se apoya en la silla.

-Supongo que es mejor esperar que solo sea un criminal común y no los últimos tipos que han salido –responde con cinismo el comisionado.

-Supongo –y con eso se dirige a la puerta.


	21. Capítulo Diecinueve

La semana pasa de forma rápida, con Bruce invitándolo a un pub elegante a ver un show musical.

Bruce lo pasa a buscar a eso de las nueve de la noche a su departamento, ya que ha decidido mostrarle su nuevo Lamborghini (“Tú mismo dijiste que merecía uno no chocado, Harvey”). Harvey trata de no mostrarse impresionado por la belleza del auto ni por la forma en la que Bruce lo conduce (pero cree que falla porque Bruce le sonríe de media forma, mostrándole los hoyuelos).

Cuando han entrado, Harvey se da cuenta de que el lugar es elegante, con un estilo bastante noir y que está lleno.

-Creí que no te gustaba la música –le dice, ya acomodados en uno de los asientos pegados a la muralla pero que tienen una espectacular vista del escenario, y con los postres que pidieron servidos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Bruce, mirando con atención a la bella mujer que ha subido con micrófono en mano, comenzando a cantar con una voz suave la letra de Fly Me to the Moon.

-Porque contigo siempre es cine o deportes, o simplemente sexo.

Bruce gira el rostro y haciéndolo un puchero falso responde-, te he dicho que tengo profundidades. Además dejaré pasar tu ignorancia con respecto al lugar al que te traje.

Harvey deja de mirar el menú que está comparando a la torta holandesa que pidió, para posar sus ojos en Bruce, enarcando una ceja-: ¿A qué te refieres?

Bruce se acerca conspirativamente, hablándole en voz baja-, este pub ha recibido excelentes comentarios, pero creo que lo abrieron un poco antes de todo el show de Freezer.

Harvey frunce el entrecejo, recordando y al mirar a su alrededor cree ver algunas caras conocidas.

Conocidas como fiscal de distrito.

-¿Pero qué demonios, Bruce? –susurra, dándose cuenta de que los rostros familiares pertenecen a más de un mafioso que quedó libre luego de que se acabó el terror del Joker.

Bruce lo silencia, mostrándole el escenario, en donde la pelirroja cantando sube el volumen mientras camina por algunos asientos.

Harvey la sigue con la mirada, percatándose de los hombres. Reconoce a dos tipos de la pandilla de Maroni a quienes no ha visto desde la muerte de éste, también a unos que estaban en el bando del tipo que cayó por culpa del Joker, ese que tenía perros amaestrados.

La mujer vuelve al escenario y termina la canción, recibiendo una ovación y los aplausos sonoros de los presentes, incluyendo los de Bruce y Harvey.

Bruce se lleva a la boca el último trozo de tiramisú que tiene en el plato y cuando acaba de tragar dice-, quería conocerlo, pero me daba cosa venir solo, creí que si te traía pasaríamos más desapercibidos.

Lógica de Bruce, llevar al fiscal de distrito a un restaurante de mafiosos, al restaurante que al parecer pasó a reemplazar a ese en donde Gordon atrapó a los otros durante el terror del Joker.

Le da una sonrisa sarcástica-, gracias por la oportunidad, pero preferiría irme de aquí más pronto que tarde.

Bruce asiente, ignorando la ironía, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, llama para pedir la cuenta.

Luego de que han pagado (bueno, de que Bruce pagó), se levantan dirigiéndose a la entrada. Harvey se da cuenta de que nadie lo ha mirado, así que se siente seguro de que todos están tratando de hacer como si no estuviera aquí.

Casi al llegar a la puerta una voz los detiene-; Señor Wayne, Señor Dent –habla una voz fuerte y femenina.

Harvey se gira, topándose con una mujer alta y maciza, que tiene un ligero parecido con alguien a quién no puede recordar. Está vestida con un traje de dos piezas que la hacen ver con más edad de la que debe tener, además de remarcar la fortaleza de su cuerpo.

-¿Señorita? –pregunta Bruce, mientras toma la mano de la mujer y le besa el revés de la palma.

-Falcone, Sofía Falcone –dice Sofía, y Harvey recuerda que el Falcone que aún está en Arkham, tenía una hija. Una hija de la que nadie había oído en por lo menos una década.

-Creí que vivía en Europa –explica mientras también le da la mano.

Sofía lo ve con una sonrisa que no muestra sus dientes y al hablar su voz es fuerte-, sentí que debía volver a mi ciudad natal luego de todo lo que ésta ha sufrido. Creí que abriendo este lugar podría ayudar de alguna manera.

-Bellísimo –Bruce suelta el cumplido sin inmutarse por la tensión entre sus acompañantes.

-Gracias, señor Wayne –pero la mirada de Sofía no se mueve de Harvey (ni cuando Bruce le pide que le diga “Brucie”)-, no me esperaba una visita de nuestro fiscal.

Bruce ríe un poco-, recibí tan buenos comentarios de aquí, que pensé que debería traer a Harvey para que se distrajera un poco –y sin dejar de sonreír con su naturalidad habitual agrega-, y lamento el tener que irnos tan de pronto, pero le prometí a Harvey mostrarle mi nuevo Lamborghini esta noche. ¡Un gusto!

Y con una reverencia eso se da la vuelta para marcharse. Harvey le da un seco adiós a la heredera de Falcone y sigue a Bruce a la salida.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

-¡Harvey! –la voz de Bruce lo llama por cuarta vez, levantando una de las manos del volante y golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

-Si no te contesto es porque estoy tratando de ignorarte.

Bruce resopla, pero no desvía sus ojos de la pista-, ya me hablaste, ergo, perdiste. ¿Y la ley del hielo? Sabes que nunca funciona.

-No puedo creer que me llevaras a un pub de Falcone sin decírmelo –explica al fin, suspirando y mirando por la ventana.

-¿No sabías que Sofía estaba de regreso?

Harvey cierra los ojos-, no, no lo sabía, creo que éste era el secreto que estaban guardando –y abre los ojos-, ¡Joder! Gordon debe saberlo también, Sofía debe estar detrás del nuevo orden que nos tiene entre manos. “En familia”, ¡por supuesto! los Falcone siempre han sido los verdadero capo, más aún que Maroni.

-Fingiré entender lo que me has dicho –dice Bruce y con una sonrisa arrogante termina-, supongo entonces que la visita valió la pena.

-Supongo que sí –contesta, sin poder evitar sonreír de vuelta.


	22. Capítulo Veinte

-Sofía Falcone –murmura Gordon con los ojos a la deriva, pensando. Harvey fue a primera hora a su oficina para comentarle lo que vio la noche antes.

-Sí, creo que con los cambios de poder ha quedado ella a la cabeza tanto de lo de su familia como de lo de Maroni.

El comisionado asiente, revisando las fichas en sus manos sobre Falcone antes de que fuera internado en Arkham.

-Anoche estuve pensando –sigue Harvey-, y me parece que podríamos dar vuelta esta situación a nuestra ventaja –Gordon desvía la vista de los archivos para mirar a Harvey y enarcar una ceja-, si Sofía cae, con ella caerían las dos familias, destruyéndose la organización. Y por lo que tenemos aquí –dice, indicando a la pila de carpetas y al computador-, no queda nadie para asumir el mando. Sin Falcone, solo tendríamos unas cuantas bandas haciendo lo mismo de siempre, pero desorganizados.

-No creas que no encuentro esa una buena idea –responde Gordon-, pero Falcone está protegida, y es legal. Todo lo que tenemos sobre ella desde que volvió la muestra como una ciudadana ilustre, y desde que el Joker les destruyó el juego, la mafia está muy contenta con que haya alguien haciéndose cargo de todo nuevamente.

Harvey suspira pensando-, ¿Y hablarlo con Batman?

-Batman atrapó a Falcone, en su primera aparición –recapitula Gordon-, pero con los nuevos terrores que hemos tenido, no sé si sea lo correcto meterlo en esto. La opinión pública y la de los políticos se encuentran en cifras rojas con respecto a él.

-Cierto –concede, pensando en tratar de ver esto por medios legales sin arruinarle más el panorama a Batman. Los medios lo han estado culpando por el Joker y por Freezer al tomarlo como un palo blanco, y el vigilante ha estado con un perfil bajo-, tendremos que esperar a que se deje caer entonces, siempre tienen una debilidad.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce tiene muchas ideas. Y no, no quiere sonar sarcástico o malintencionado, su amigo realmente ha pensado mucho en cómo llevar a cabo sus ideas de la mejor forma posible y le ha conseguido el día libre para poder detallar ciertas partes.

Se encuentran en el edificio de Wayne Enterprises, en la oficina del Vicepresidente, Lucious Fox, quien está explicando qué es lo que sería más conveniente tener en el departamento.

El hombre es afable y simpático, sonriéndole de buena manera a Bruce al entrar y dándole un apretón firme en la mano a Harvey.

Bruce ya le había comentado que Fox es casi de la familia (y teniendo en cuenta que al parecer la familia solo son Alfred y él, Harvey le cree por completo).

-Bueno –dice Fox, guardando la tarjeta de memoria luego de mostrarle una docena de imágenes con herramientas casi futuristas-, creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitaría la policía de Gotham para hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma.

-Fantástico –responde Bruce juntando sus manos y mirando a Harvey como para decirle “ves, te lo dije” (lo que no viene al caso porque Harvey siempre ha apoyado la idea, pero bueno).

Fox le dirige la mirada a Harvey-, me encuentro muy contento de poder ayudarlo, señor Dent, cuando el señor Wayne me habló de esta gala creí que sería excelente llevarla a cabo, no solo por lo que significará para nosotros como empresa, si no por lo bueno que puede resultar para la ciudad.

-Será excelente para el futuro –sonríe con agrado.

-El señor Wayne me habló muy bien de usted –sigue Fox-, también encuentro muy bueno el que su amistad haya prosperado hasta aquí –mira a Bruce con una sonrisa divertida y agrega-, el señor Wayne se ha vuelto mucho más responsable desde que comenzó a reunirse con usted, así que supongo que le debo las gracias.

Bruce se mueve en su silla, cruzando los brazos-, Lucius, ésta no es una visita social, no aburras a Harvey.

-No era mi intención, señor Wayne –contesta el hombre, pero no deja de sonreír divertido-, solo quería que supieran lo bien que veo su fructífera amistad.

-Gracias –responde Harvey al fin, guardándose su propia sonrisa al ver a Bruce incómodo con los cumplidos-, aunque no quiero tomarme el crédito de que Bruce actúe como un tipo de su edad.

Lucius ríe suavemente, mirándolos a ambos para luego mirar simplemente al millonario-, me alegro por aquello, el señor Wayne merece un poco de crédito ciertamente.

Bruce carraspea con suavidad y se levanta de su silla de forma rápida pero sin desordenarse (Bruce y su estúpida habilidad para que no se le mueva ni un pelo)-. Muy bien, me alegro por ambos, pero creo que deberíamos dejar al señor Fox seguir con lo suyo –y viendo a Harvey por debajo de sus pestañas dice-, vamos a sacar la vuelta a otra parte, Harvey.

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco, despidiéndose de Fox para marcharse con Bruce.

-Ya que estamos aquí y tengo libre, podrías invitarme a verte trabajar –le dice cuando caminan por el pasillo.

Bruce hace una mueca-, por dios Harvey, ¿quieres ir a verme sacar cifras?

-Oh ¿eso haces? –finge estar asombrado-, Y ya saliendo de la broma, con todo el tiempo que te veo dando vueltas por _mi_ oficina, no creo ridículo el querer-

-¿Dar vueltas por la mía? –pregunta con condescendencia Bruce.

-Algo así.

-Muy bien –responde al fin como si fuera un sacrificio el que hace, y lo lleva hacia el ascensor que los deja justamente en una grandiosa oficina que más parece un departamento de soltero, con una mesa de billar y un mini bar. Harvey ha estado muy pocas veces en el lugar, teniendo en cuenta que generalmente es el millonario el que lo sigue.

Bruce se sienta en el escritorio con los brazos levantados como si dijera ta dám.

Harvey cruza sus brazos y lo mira de forma poco impresionada-, conociendo tu penthouse y tu mansión, esto no es que digamos tan fantástico, así que vamos, ponte a trabajar.

Bruce respira hondo y se baja ágilmente del escritorio para dar la vuelta y sentarse en la silla-, mejor aún, te mostraré la lista de posibles invitados para la gala.

Dios, piensa Harvey cuando por su mente pasa como si se tratase de una película muda, una serie de fotogramas con los rostros de la élite que peor le caen. Bruce al verle la cara sonríe de forma malvada-, vamos Harvey, tú eras quien quería verme trabajar, y supongo que esto califica como trabajo –y diciendo esto, prende su computador, manejándolo hábilmente mientras carga unas cosas.

Harvey suspira y con las manos saca de la mesa aquella cosa que tiene bolitas chocando, moviéndolas y haciéndolas sonar, Bruce lo mira por encima de la pantalla y pone mala cara.

-Ya, no te distraigas –le dice dando vuelta el moderno monitor plano, indicándole a Harvey-, estos son los famosillos con los que tienes que hacer migas.

Harvey mira la lista, reconociendo a la mayoría, pero es cuando ve a una cara conocida que ha tenido en la semana que levanta la voz-, pero Bruce, ¿qué hace ahí Sofía Falcone?

Bruce lo mira como si fuera idiota-, ¿Qué hace ahí? Sé que no pones atención a los rumores, pero Falcone actualmente ha comprado un gran porcentaje del mercado de entretención de Gotham, no solo el restaurante al que fuimos la semana pasada, si no que a otros más junto con casinos. No invitarla sería causar una conmoción, y sé muy bien que su apellido no es un alcance de nombres con el viejo Falcone.

-Entonces sabes de sus lazos con lo peor de Gotham. Invitarla es invitar a tener una pesadilla.

-Podría servirte –contesta Bruce sin mirarlo, pero al levantar la vista y fijarse en su expresión de duda, continúa-, si la invitamos, ¿tendrá que hablar con alguien del departamento, no? Por eso de los chequeos de seguridad, quizás podrías encontrar algo sospechoso ahí –y al verle de nuevo la expresión de duda (e incredulidad esta vez), agrega-, ¿Qué? Te pongo atención con lo que me dices, que tú y Gordon están jodidos y no quieren meter a Batman directamente, podrían hacer algo a lo Elliot Ness, ya sabes, atraparla por un fraude o algo por el estilo.

Harvey se toca el mentón, mirando la foto de la alta mujer con facciones duras, pensando en las palabras de Bruce. Trata de organizar algo, formar un plan. Es cierto que en los chequeos de seguridad se investigan a los invitados (desde todo el show de su gala de recaudación por lo menos), pero no cree que Falcone sea lo suficientemente descuidada para dejarse atrapar así. Pero es una excelente iniciativa.

-Brucie –dice, fijando sus ojos en su amigo-, creo que esto de tenerte usando la cabeza le está haciendo un bien al mundo.

-Te ayudo y así me pagas, burlándote de mí –pero la suave sonrisa en su cara niega sus palabras-, ya, deja seguir mostrándote quienes más vendrán, sé que amas esta parte.

-Okay –contesta acomodándose para una _divertidísima_ tarde.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

A Gordon también le pareció una excelente iniciativa cuando le contó (además de mostrarse gratamente sorprendido de que a Bruce se le haya ocurrido algo así), y le explicará a Batman la idea, ya que el vigilante ha estado investigando la pirámide de poder en la que se han convertido los Falcone-Maroni (no hay nada nuevo, eso sí).

Harvey se siente tranquilo por primera vez en meses. Sí, Falcone es peligrosa, pero no es algo fuera de otro mundo, no al nivel de los ataques que han tenido antes. Incluso su trabajo como fiscal parece ser tan normal como lo sería en Metropolis (bueno no, pero Metropolis está en otra liga, una con un cielo despejado y hombres que detiene balas con el pecho).

Lo que ocurre es que ha aceptado, o mejor dicho ya se ha resignado a que con Bruce no pasará algo más, cree que tenerlo como mejor amigo es suficiente, o tiene que ser suficiente. Que Bruce lo quiere, tal vez como un hermano, que se permite mostrarle parte de su verdadero ser sin sombras ni maquillaje y sí, eso es suficiente.

Es más difícil repetírselo cuando Bruce muestra su brillantez, o su optimismo. Cuando se refiere a cómo conseguirá que tal o cual empresario suelte una buena cantidad de números a la hora de realizar la gala y que se firmen los cheques. Cuando le explica a Harvey cómo deben hacer un contrato que beneficie más al departamento que a su propia empresa.

Cuando le explica que deben mantener como un enigma el contrato entre Wayne Enterprises y la policía, para sorprender a los tipos en la gala y así lograr una mayor recaudación con la que podrán mantener un capital.

Harvey ni siquiera se sorprende al verlo ingeniar y Bruce parece olvidar, o ignorar el que se supone que es un imbécil.

Es aún más difícil cuando Bruce ha hecho su punto de forma inteligente y divertida y Harvey quiere agarrarlo de la camisa y besarle la sonrisa del rostro.

Es un excelente hecho el que tenga un excelente auto control.

Y si Bruce lo mira de forma profunda, le sonríe de forma suave y dice su nombre como si Harvey fuera jodidamente especial, bueno, entonces Harvey seguirá aceptando la realidad porque él ya ha dado el primer paso.

La pelota está con Bruce ahora, de él depende que suceda algo.


	23. Capítulo Veintiuno

-Odio estas cosas –susurra Gordon, mientras García hace su show frente a las cámaras.

Se encuentran los principales personeros del departamento de policía de Gotham y el departamento legal (al que pertenece Harvey), más unos cuantos políticos y decenas de periodistas. Es el anunció de la gala de recaudación para la policía de la ciudad y nadie ha querido perdérsela.

Bruce no está (enigma, repitió Bruce el día anterior cuando Harvey le sugirió que fuera a darse una vuelta), así que Wayne Enterprises tampoco está presente.

García termina su discurso acerca de un brillante futuro para la justicia, un futuro creado por los propios ciudadanos que prestaran su ayuda y el que espera que juntos logren llevar a cabo sus esperanzas. De ahí viene la ronda de preguntas de la que Gordon y Harvey no pudieron escapar respondiendo que sí, ha bajado el crimen, pero que no, aún sigue peor que en Metropolis, que no, no han visto a Batman, y de ahí por fin se pueden ir a otra parte mientras los relacionadores públicos hablan acerca del evento.

-Odio estas cosas –murmura esta vez Harvey, mientras Gordon se fuma un cigarro, con ambos sentados en uno de los rincones abandonados. Ven a los periodistas comenzar a irse (algunos llevándose lo que queda de las bandejas con canapés), y a los políticos hablar entre ellos como abejas en un panal.

-Tendrás que hacer esto de nuevo en unos meses, para tu reelección –le dice Gordon con buena malicia y suspira al agregar-, y tendré que ir de nuevo.

Harvey cabecea.

-Ya se tiene la lista de invitados y el lugar en el que se llevará a cabo. Supongo que el resto lo verán ellos –indica a los relacionadores-, y de lo de la tecnologías listas, bueno, eso lo verá el señor Fox, ¿no?

Harvey cabecea otra vez, agregando-, Fox ya lo tiene todo listo también, es muy competente.

-Por algo les irá tan bien –dice el comisionado.

Harvey piensa en Bruce, planeando y determinando detalles y sonriendo contesta-, por algo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce le dice que debe ver unos asuntos en Europa, pero que no se demorará más de una semana (“Mi bonita cara es necesaria para poder generar un impacto, y Lucius ya me dijo que no vale hacer un telechat”), así que Harvey ha dejado en manos más capaces lo de organizar en sí el evento; todo aquello de la comida, la bebida, el show, esas cosas que la vean los del departamento del municipio.

Lo que sí ve es la lista que reunió Bruce, ya la vio hace unos días junto a él, pero ahora tiene las fichas legales.

Con Gordon ha pasado horas revisando estados financieros de las empresas de la hija de Falcone, pero todo se mantiene excelentemente bajo el amparo de la ley. Aun revisando la letra chica, Falcone está limpia, mucho más de lo que lo estuvo su padre al poder, o los meses en que Maroni asumió el mando de la familia.

Incluso su historial es impecable, Sofía Falcone tiene treinta y siete años, vivió en Gotham hasta los veintidós, trabajando en los negocios legales de su padre, y en su cumpleaños número veintitrés decidió partir a Europa, en donde estudió finanzas y manejo de empresas. Dos masters y a la cabeza de una firma comercial de entretención, abandonó todo al enterarse de la caída de su padre, comprando empresas dedicadas a la recreación de la ciudad, volviendo finalmente luego de la muerte de Maroni.

Tienen todos los datos oficiales, pero sin palabras internas dentro de la familia no han podido más que especular en las interrogantes importantes: ¿Por qué diablos se fue? ¿Por qué diablos volvió?

Una motivación debe tener, ya ha demostrado ser una mujer brillante, su manejo en la organización ha sido autoritario, la respetan. Y a diferencia de sus predecesores, ha parado los insignificantes trabajillos y peleas entre pandillas. Tiene un propósito, pero no pueden suponer cuál, mientras los tipos a los que agarren guarden silencio.

Y aunque es obvio para ellos que Falcone es quien está a la cabeza de todo, no tienen pruebas ni evidencia alguna más que el apellido. Falcone no solo es una ciudadana ejemplar, si no que con sus negocios se ha ganado el apoyo de la élite, además de comenzar una serie de donaciones a la caridad de forma muy publicitada.

Harvey lo comprobó al verla en la portada de Gotham Negocios bajo el titular de “La Mujer con Visión” y un epígrafe detallando los porcentajes en los que ha subido la economía de la ciudad desde que volvió.

Sofía Falcone se está perfilando como la nueva mesías de Gotham.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce vuelve dos días antes a Gotham y se auto invita por teléfono a su departamento para según él relajarse un rato.

Harvey le dice de mala gana que sí, pero por dentro también tiene ganas de ver algo en la tele y escuchar a Bruce contar una historia fantástica. Entre el estrés por el caso de Falcone, su trabajo normal y la gala, cree que se ha ganado el relajo.

El timbre suena y Harvey abre la puerta en segundos sabiendo quien está tocando.

Bruce le da una sonrisa agradable con un brillo en su mirada, pero lo que atrapa la vista de Harvey es el moretón debajo de su ojo derecho.

-Jesús, Bruce –dice cuando el millonario ha entrado y cerrado la puerta-, ¿Qué es eso?

-Oh ¿esta cosita? –responde su amigo, moviendo un dedo hacia su ojo-, ya sabes cómo son estos europeos, se la dan de progres y todo, pero cuando crees que estás participando de un trío, resulta ser que no es así y solo estás con una chica poniéndole los cuernos a su novio.

Harvey pone los ojos en blanco-, ¿Daño colateral?

-Algo así –murmura enigmáticamente Bruce-, pero hablemos de otra cosa, no tengo ganas de repasar esta semana del infierno.

Harvey le indica el sillón y yendo a la cocina vuelve con unos platos llenos de pasteles. A Bruce se le agrandan los ojos al ver el contenido y Harvey ríe suavemente-, pensé que teniendo en cuenta lo pésimo que eres para la cerveza, podría comprar algo más de tu agrado.

Bruce le guiña un ojos mientras toma uno de los pasteles de chocolate y comienza a comérselo con ganas aristocráticas, casi sin botar migajas (totalmente diferente a Harvey y sus trogloditas maneras).

Conversan sobre nada, casi domésticamente (a Harvey se le ocurre mencionar a Superman y Bruce comienza un discursillo sobre genialidad que sólo hace para molestarle). Terminan viendo películas viejas, pasan por dos de Cary Grant cuando Bruce nota la revista en la mesa de centro.

La toma curioso-, ya se ve que esta Falcone quiere ser una versión mía femenina. Pero es obvio que no podrá serlo.

A Harvey se le prende la ampolleta en la cabeza y piensa que ha dado en el blanco-, ¡Por supuesto!

-Claro –continúa Bruce-, le faltan mis pómulos.

-No, eso no, si no que está perfilándose como tú, está creándose una fachada como la que hiciste cuando volviste a la ciudad. Comprar acciones, mostrarse al público, ser filántropa. Solo que lo está haciendo sin mostrarse como una playboy irresponsable.

-Gracias.

-Sabes lo que digo.

Bruce hace una mueca de desagrado-, lo mío era natural, ¿porque querría Falcone perfilarse a lo Brucie Wayne?

-Porque tú tienes poder –Bruce lo mira sorprendido-, sí, sí, entendí lo que hiciste para recuperar tu empresa, y los políticos de aquí te respetan, tanto por tu apellido, como por tus buenas acciones. Que por cada desfachatez que hagas pierdas un poco de credibilidad, realmente no daña tu imagen. Por supuesto que Falcone te copiaría, es una rápida manera de llegar a las alturas.

-Uhu –es lo único que dice Bruce-, me haces sonar increíblemente maquiavélico.

-Por algo te dicen el príncipe de Gotham –contesta con una sonrisa molestosa.

Bruce bota con un suspiro la revista-, Harvey, dedícate a las leyes, lo tuyo no es la comedia.


	24. Capitulo Veintidós

La noche siguiente, Gordon lo llama para que se suban al techo, Batman le avisó que tiene información y que los necesita juntos para dárselas de una, sin tener que hacer viajes personalizados (Harvey cree que hay cierta tensión entre los mejores amigos, porque Gordon no está muy contento con que Batman se interne en el caso y lo demuestra cuando no toma el termo con café para llevarlo).

Con esto de tener al vigilante bajo perfil, prender el foco con la señal es un no-no de inmediato. Para suerte de ellos, Batman no debe tener vida, porque cuando suben al techo a eso de las once y algo de la noche, él ya los está esperando.

Como siempre, los saludos están demás para el caballero oscuro, quien de inmediato va al grano-, Falcone quiere venganza.

Gordon suspira como un hombre al que se le complica la vida cada día-, empieza por lo que dijo tu mensaje, ¿a qué te refieres con que tiene historia?

-Di con información que apunta a que su partida de la ciudad fue un exilio auto impuesto. Sabía que nunca sería la heredera de su padre mientras hubiese peces más gordos, además de que mientras trabajaba con él más de una vez sufrió humillaciones por parte de los otros.

-Joder –dice Harvey-, ¿por qué nos tocan estos feudos a lo El Padrino?

-Se está posicionando en las buenas gracias de la ciudad, con un trabajo de caridad y de sustento económico –menciona Gordon lo que está en sus mentes-, si no la atacamos ahora, mientras está levantándose, nos costará cuando tenga el apoyo de más gente.

-Un motín –Batman saca una tarjeta de memoria y se la entrega a Gordon-, hice un informe con todas las personas con las que Falcone ha estado involucrándose, no todos están apoyando su auge. Muchos son de la opinión de que no se ha ganado su lugar y solo ha vuelto como una rata a quedarse con lo que ya estaba hecho.

-¿Crees que la traicionarían con nosotros? –pregunta Harvey.

-Ya la están traicionando, formando clandestinamente una oposición a su autoridad. Solo debemos saber qué es lo que esperan hacer para detenerles.

-Podrían hacer algo peor a lo que está haciendo ella –concluye Gordon, tocándose los lentes-, podrían tratar de hacer lo mismo que hicieron para deshacerse de ti.

-Aprendieron su lección con contratar monstruos –responde con sequedad el vigilante-, esto lo resolverán a su manera.

Y con eso se larga como siempre.

-¿Así que entonces estaríamos apostándole a Falcone como nuestro caballito? –dice Harvey con las manos en los bolsillos mientras mira las estrellas.

-Entre los tipos que contrataron al Joker y han hundido a esta ciudad y Sofía Falcone, creo que estás en lo correcto.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Luego de concluir que dejarían las cosas en modo de espera, para ver el siguiente movimiento de los opositores a Falcone y de la propia Falcone, Harvey soporta llamadas de medios y otros personajes preguntándole sobre la gala.

¿Por qué lo llaman a él y no a los encargados oficiales? Harvey piensa con cinismo que es simplemente porque quieren hacerlo figurar en algún escándalo que aún ni sucede. Con esto de que esté a meses de la reelección, todos parecen estar interesados en su trabajo y en el nivel de crimen de Gotham.

Da igual, la gala es en una semana más, nuevamente en el teatro de Gotham, para traer a la mayor cantidad de personas y con un show de la filarmónica municipal. Será luego de que empiecen a obtener las firmas de quienes donaran, después de que García de su discurso sobre justicia y blablá y Gordon diga que aumentaran los cupos para policías investigativos, que Bruce subirá al escenario anunciando el contrato entre Wayne Enterprises y el departamento de policía para traer la tecnología en vanguardia en investigación criminalística.

Y listo, gala finalizada.

Harvey realmente está cruzando todos sus dedos a que no sea como todas las galas importantes a las que ha asistido desde que fue nombrado fiscal de distrito.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Está con Gordon, afinando los detalles de un caso que no tiene nada que ver con Falcone (se trata simplemente de una investigación a un asalto bancario) para poder por fin marcharse a su departamento, cuando Harvey decide que es tiempo que pregunte lo que lo lleva carcomiendo por días.

-Ya –dice, haciendo que Gordon deje de mirar los papeles-, ¿Qué está pasando con Batman?

-No sé de qué hablas –contesta el comisionado, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Claro –replica con sarcasmo-, me dices que lo involucremos menos, no le llevas su café habitual y le tiras aquella indirecta sobre el Joker y su misión.

-No es nada –responde con un murmuro Gordon.

-Mira, no te estoy diciendo que me cuentes acerca de tu amistad con Batman, solo que encuentro que es necesario que sepa si está pasando algo grave.

Gordon guarda silencio hasta mirar fijamente a Harvey y decir-, me preocupa.

-¿Batman?

El hombre no se digna a confirmarle, siguiendo-, se ha metido muy profundo en esto, y créeme que sé cómo suena viniendo de mí. García me ha dado órdenes de “no auxiliar al vigilante” y estamos a pasos de que nos diga que lo cacemos. Y a Batman parece importarle un comino su propia seguridad.

-Bueno, Batman es Batman, el tipo es bastante estoico.

-Pero él no es Superman –suspira Gordon frustrado-, es humano, como tú y como yo. Nunca he querido saber quién es detrás de la máscara, todo esto de negación plausible, pero tampoco quiero contribuir a su muerte.

Harvey contempla las palabras, entendiendo el punto-, ¿le has dicho algo?

Gordon se rasca la cabeza y contesta-, más allá de decirle que debe disminuir sus apariciones, no, no le he dicho, pero le he dejado entrever que me preocupa su salud. Estoy seguro de que se pasa la noche entera recorriendo la ciudad, no sé cómo lo hará en su vida diaria.

Harvey más de una vez se ha preguntado eso mismo, cómo es la vida normal (si es que tiene una) de la persona detrás del vigilante, pero prefiere no pensar en ello. Egoísmo quizás, el contemplar al hombre que se viste de Batman significa ponerse a pensar en los sacrificios que hace y eso lo lleva a recordar a Rachel, al Joker y a otros pensamientos depresivos.

-Bueno –dice Gordon luego de una pausa-, no me gusta hablar de Batman y de su vida privada para serte sincero. Supongo que lo resolveremos entre nosotros.

-Supongo –murmura.


	25. Capítulo Veintitres

Harvey siente un ligero deja vú cuando piensa la frase “la calma antes de la tormenta”. Siempre que se le ha venido a la mente antes, termina ocurriendo algo.

Pero no puede evitar recordarla teniendo en cuenta que realmente todo parece estar en calma. Los hombres de Falcone no están haciendo nada fuera de lo normal y de parte de su oposición tampoco hay movimiento alguno.

Algo se está tejiendo.

Bruce también anda medio desaparecido, o por lo menos Harvey no lo ha encontrado como para poder tener una conversación que dure más de diez minutos. Debe ser la gala y todo ese show que será en cuatro días, los tiene a todos locos.

Quizás lo más raro de su semana y lo que lo ha dejado un poco paranoico, fue la conversación que tuvo con Falcone cuando ésta fue a su oficina.

Elegantemente vestida, la maciza mujer lo visitó como cortesía. Su rostro era una perfecta máscara de póker, sin dejarle saber que pensaba debajo de todo, y la conversación no salió fuera de cuánto ha avanzado Gotham en su lucha contra el crimen y cuánto lo seguirá haciendo en el futuro. Hasta que Sofía sacó al viejo Falcone al diálogo.

-Creo que piensa que soy como mi padre –le dijo la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria-, pero tengo grandes ideas para nuestra ciudad, señor Dent. Lejos de mi padre y de sus más leales.

Harvey había cabeceado-, su padre era un poderoso capo, señorita Falcone, pienso que entenderá que tengo reservas –y diciendo aquello se había enderezado en la silla, acercándose más hacia ella-, y sé que sabrá que no puedo comprobar nada de lo que creo que usted está haciendo, aun pesando mi instinto.

Sofía había sonreído ligeramente-, mi trabajo es completamente legal, señor Dent, usted mismo lo ha revisado junto a sus muchachos del departamento. Piense de esta visita no como una amenaza, si no que un compromiso.

-¿Compromiso?

-Compromiso. No quiero ver a Gotham ser la ciudad que dejé ni tampoco la ciudad por la que volví, quiero más para ella. Y sé que usted es un buen hombre y un buen fiscal.

-¿Y qué pretende?

Falcone se había levantado, dirigiéndole una última mirada-, renovación.

Así que obviamente algo se está tramando, Sofía Falcone tiene sus propias ideas de como dirigir su organización, lejos de lo que hicieron su padre y Maroni, ganándose enemigos.

A Harvey y a Gordon (y a Batman, de todas maneras), les parece que de momento deben apostar por la nueva Falcone si es posible. Tristemente, viven en un mundo cínico y oscuro en donde una realidad sin crimen es tan utópica como el que el Joker deje Arkham cuerdo. Necesitan de un status quo con alguien en el poder. Lo importante es que ese alguien no sea un monstruo.

Sus esperanzas están puestas en que Falcone no sea uno.

  
 **\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Por fin logró pillar a Bruce, o mejor dicho Bruce lo pilló a él porque se aparece a eso de las siete en su departamento (y sí, lo pilló, porque generalmente está llegando después de las nueve. Hoy es una excepción porque la noche de mañana será la gala).

Bruce le da una de sus sonrisas especiales, esas que Harvey cree son sólo para él (no lo juzguen por ser un romántico) y trae con él un vino más viejo que sus edades combinadas.

Se deja pasar, caminando como siempre directamente al sillón luego de pasarle la botella a Harvey.

-¿Cómo ha estado señor Wayne? Hace años que no lo veía –dice Harvey mientras busca el sacacorchos y unas copas.

-Já já –finge reír Bruce, acomodándose en el sillón cuando Harvey regresa sirviendo el vino-, he estado ocupado. Esto de tener que trabajar de vez en cuando es insoportable, no entiendo como lo haces.

-Deja la apariencia –responde, pasándole la copa y sentándose al otro lado del sofá-, mejor dime ¿A qué se debe esto?

-¿Qué no puedo ser un buen amigo y traerte un vino fino para tu paladar ordinario? –Harvey lo mira fijo-, ya, sólo creí que deberíamos celebrar por mañana.

Harvey sonríe, bebiendo su copa-, casi dirías que me quieres seducir.

La alegría parece abandonar el rostro de Bruce, quien contesta-, no Harvey, nada por el estilo, solo pensé que sería agradable celebrar entre nosotros y no con todas las personas a las que apenas conocemos mañana.

Harvey no sabe si molestarse por la rápida negación de Bruce o hacerle caso pero su boca se abre antes de que lo piense bien-, no puedes culparme, todos saben cuál es tu modus operandi.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre esto? –suspira Bruce, dejando el vino en la mesa y mirándolo serio-, te he dicho antes que no. Eres mi amigo, yo no te haría algo –se ve tener dificultad encontrando la palabra, cambiándola por silencio.

-Lo lamento –responde Harvey interrumpiéndolo y dejando la copa junto a la de Bruce-, ignórame cuando me pongo así.

Los ojos de Bruce siguen serios, pero la leve sonrisa vuelve a sus labios-, no te preocupes –dice.

Se pasan el resto de las horas hablando de unos tipos que irán a la gala de los que Bruce está seguro son parte de un verdadero cliché novelesco, que involucra incesto, traiciones y bebés perdidos.

Es la comodidad de la compañía precisamente la que hace el trabajo más difícil, piensa Harvey viendo a Bruce hacer una cara de exaltación en un punto de su historia.

El sonido de un beep lo interrumpe (y puede que interrumpa el tratar de robar otro beso), haciendo que Bruce se saque un aparato de un bolsillo y mire como disculpándose a Harvey.

-Tengo que irme –le dice-, Alfred me está molestando para que vaya a ver algo a la mansión.

Harvey ve la hora, notando que son pasadas las diez de la noche-, no te preocupes, creo que debería tener mi sueño de belleza para mañana resaltar entre tanto encanto.

Bruce ríe, levantándose. Pero antes de marcharse le grita-, como si lo necesitaras.

Ves, eso es, ese maldito coqueteo, piensa al cerrar los ojos y escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

El día es lo que Harvey llamaría un día de locos o lo más cercano a lo que estará a lo que es planear un evento (Decididamente no se casará si significa repetir algo así).

Todos vuelan preparando algo, verificando otra cosa o simplemente estando de mal humor. La gala comienza a las ocho de la noche, y ya a las 12 del día están todos los organizadores pasando lista.

Harvey realmente planeaba trabajar, verificar una investigación acerca de unos fraudes, pero viendo la locura cree que trabajar hasta medio día solamente será lo que harán. Beatriz confirma su pensamiento cuando le pasa un memorándum del alcalde que explica que se cerrarán las oficinas después de las dos.

Viendo que todos están felices (inclusos los que no participarán de la gala), Harvey no cree que sería justo ser el único quejándose.

Quién como Gordon y sus hombres, piensa divertido, al darse cuenta de que mientras el departamento legal tiene la tarde libre, el de policías sigue trabajando. Da vueltas la idea de ir a molestar un rato al comisionado, pero recordando el mar humor de todos, cree que no es una idea sabia.

Y silbando hacia su departamento, se pone la meta de dormir un rato y prepararse para la noche.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Está recién llegando a su departamento a eso de las tres y algo cuando suena su móvil.

Es Gordon quien habla-, _Harvey_ -la voz del comisionado suena cansada-, _hubo altercados entre nuestros sujetos. Tenemos a cinco tipos de la oposición en prisión, tres de Falcone, dos muertos y dos desaparecido_ s.

-Jesús –murmura.

- _Hemos llamado a Falcone para que venga a declarar_.

-Voy para allá -y se dirige nuevamente hacia la puerta.


	26. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Cuando llega a la policía, parece ser casa de locos, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los de la mañana.

Montoya luce con cara de pocos amigos mientras habla con otros polis que Harvey reconoce en la fuerza.

Va hacia la oficina de Gordon, encontrándolo en medio de estar colgando el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Te hizo enojar? –pregunta, sentándose en su silla habitual.

El rostro de Gordon luce rojo de furia-, García me ha dicho que la gala va sí o sí hoy, que no la podemos cancelar, incluso por esto.

-Típico –responde Harvey-, ¿entonces dejaremos la investigación para mañana?

-A los tipos que tenemos los dejaremos aquí para tomar ahora sus declaraciones, y en la tarde junto a Montoya y los otros que no irán está noche.

-¿Falcone?

-Mañana declarará a primera hora.

-Algo es algo –dice, pero viendo a Gordon aún con el ceño fruncido, continúa-, ¿ocurrió algo?

Gordon se pasa la mano por el rostro-, es Batman. Estos tipos estaban preparados, cuando llegué con mis hombres ya estaban enfrentándose entre ellos en el segundo piso del galpón, Batman llegó después de nosotros, pero durante el tiroteo en donde murieron los dos en la morgue, él también estaba presente.

-Maldición –Harvey dice preocupado.

-Corrí hacia ellos cuando terminaron los disparos y los tipos estaban en el suelo, pero Batman ya estaba de pie, listo para irse –suspira, mirando hacia la ventana-, luego de que se fue me fije que en donde estaba habían manchas de sangre –Gordon vuelve a mirarle serio-, creo que uno de los malnacidos le dio.

-No es la primera vez que sale herido –trata de pensar positivo-, no debió ser muy grave si se paró y se fue.

-Ojalá –es lo único que responde Gordon.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

A Harvey se le va el resto del día, de declaración en declaración y llenando formularios hasta que mira el reloj marcando las seis y maldice. Se despide de Gordon y de los detectives y parte corriendo a su departamento, para cambiarse e ir al teatro. Siendo uno de los principales impulsadores del proyecto no puede llegar tarde.

Se viste rápidamente, con un terno idéntico al que ha ocupado en las galas anteriores a las que ha asistido (pero cruzando los dedos para que no le traiga la misma suerte). Cuando está listo llama al móvil de Bruce pero éste no contesta. Deja un corto mensaje diciéndole que se vean allá.

Parece gala de premios, piensa cuando llega al lugar. El teatro luce magnífico, como la última vez hace meses atrás cuando fue el aniversario del ataque del Joker. Los invitados ya están apareciendo, incluyendo a García y Gordon quien le ganó al llegar (siendo que se fue después, pero bueno, Harvey no cree en la envidia).

Bruce no está por ningún lado.

Insiste llamando de nuevo, a ver si lo pilla. Llama a la mansión también pero Alfred tampoco responde. Trata de pensar positivo, de que quizás ya se han venido hacia acá.

Lucius Fox llega saludando a los presentes y acercándose a Harvey cuando se fija en él, dándole una sonrisa amable-, Señor Dent –le dice-, lamento la demora, ¿Bruce no ha llegado todavía?

-No –dice con más sequedad que la debida, pero no puede evitarlo-, no ha contestado mis llamadas tampoco.

Fox pone una cara de preocupación por un momento pero la suaviza diciendo-, algo debe tener entre manos.

-Eso espero –es lo único con lo que responde y viendo al hombre dejar su lado e ir a conversar con el alcalde decide tratar de no molestarse.

Cinco minutos después suena su teléfono y al ver que la llamada es de la mansión contesta de inmediato.

- _Señor Dent_ -le explica la voz de Alfred-, _Me temo decirle que el joven Wayne no podrá hacer acto de presencia. Él me dijo que le diera sus más sinceras disculpas_.

-¡Qué! –exclama molesto, llevándose la otra mano al cabello-, no –dice-, explícale que no se atreva a no venir. Llevamos meses trabajando en esto, Alfred. Si no llega esta noche dile que no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

- _Harvey_ –dice Alfred en tono apagado-, _lo lamento, pero Bruce no podrá llegar, tiene unas complicaciones_.

-¿Complicaciones con nombres y apellidos? –pregunta con ironía-. No me interesa, no me importa lo que le pasa a Bruce, no estamos para ser sus juguetes –y sin decir más termina la conversación, guardando el teléfono con más fuerza de la que es necesaria.

Camina hasta una de las mesas con licor y agarrando una de las copas la baja en cosa de segundos. Cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, de no pensar en Bruce y en su irresponsabilidad.

En su incapacidad para no fallarle a las personas que lo quieren.

Minutos después se le acerca de nuevo Fox.

-Harvey –le dice por su nombre con voz seria, como si se estuviese tan decepcionado como él de Bruce-, hablé con Alfred quien me explicó que Bruce no podría llegar. Tomaré su lugar como cabeza de Wayne Enterprises para que continuemos.

-Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer ahora –replica con amargura.

La gala es un éxito. Reciben el apoyo de todos los presentes y sus donaciones, y cuando Fox anuncia el contrato de cinco años con Wayne Enterprises para instalar las tecnologías en una nueva sede que ha liberado García, la gente aplaude y celebra pero Harvey se siente entumecido.

Está decepcionado, más que nunca. No debió de haber creído en Bruce y en su falso entusiasmó. Se le olvidó que el hombre es y será un pijo millonario al que solo le importa su propio ombligo, que no es capaz de aterrizar a la realidad para cumplir una maldita promesa.

Bruce Wayne no es alguien en quien puedas confiar, piensa y pasa el resto de la noche prometiéndose no caer de nuevo.


	27. Interludio II

Cuando Bruce despierta, siente como si todo su cuerpo fuese una gigantesca herida. Gime de dolor, y una mano le levanta la barbilla para ayudarlo a beber agua.

-Fue más cercano está vez –murmura la conocida voz de Alfred, quien deja el vaso de lado.

Bruce pestañea de nuevo, tratando de mantener abierto los ojos y preguntar qué pasó, pero cuando abre la boca es como si su lengua no quisiera cooperar. Alfred al ver esto le explica-, llegaste desangrándote, con una costilla quebrada, y una contusión. Tuve que llamar a Leslie cuando me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo yo solo.

Bruce quiere disculparse, pero la garganta la tiene demasiado seca aun después del agua. De a poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche le llegan a la mente, lo descuidado que fue en el ataque.

¡La gala!

Intenta levantar el torso, pero la herida en el costado se lo impide, haciéndolo gemir mientras se retuerce. Abre la boca con esfuerzo y mirando a los preocupados ojos de Alfred pregunta sobre la gala. 

-Lleva dormido dos días –contesta Alfred volviendo al formal ‘usted’-, la gala fue la noche antepasada. Me comuniqué con Lucius para que él hiciera su trabajo. Hablé con el señor Dent también.

Bruce cierra los ojos. Dios. Harvey no lo perdonará, piensa sin poder evitar hacer una mueca angustiada.

Alfred parece compartir sus pensamientos-, el señor Dent no se lo tomó bien. No quiere hablar con usted, cree que se fue a Ibiza para no ir a la gala.

Bruce mantiene los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que fallar es lo único que sabe hacer. Tantos meses de trabajo, de esforzarse, y por un estúpido descuido…

-Siga durmiendo –Alfred vuelve a darle un poco de agua-, la doctora Thompson dijo que debía descansar y no levantarse en por lo menos una semana. Y no, no se atreva a decirme que no lo hará. Esta vez fue más cercano, Bruce.

Bruce asiente levemente con la cabeza, y cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse da otro quejido de dolor. Siente la herida palpitarle y cree en que debe comunicarse con Gordon, dejarle saber que se encuentra bien. El hombre lucía más preocupado la última vez que lo vio.

Aprieta los ojos cerrados, pensando que su amada ciudad adora complicarle la vida. No sabe por qué creyó que las cosas se normalizarían luego de que Fries fuera internado. 

Con Gordon vetándole la participación debido a su mala imagen (y Bruce entiende que debe ser mala, se regocija con poca gracia cuando publican sobre lo dañino que es Batman. Es necesario que Gotham vea la verdad), tuvo que usar una de sus alias para infiltrarse e investigar, enterándose de la guerra civil que se vendría por el territorio de Falcone, por Gotham en sí.

Pero se descuidó, ignorando las advertencias de Gordon, e incluso de Alfred. Creyendo que si arriesgaba solo su vida sin poner a nadie en peligro más que sí mismo, estaría bien. 

Pero ahora falló, no como Batman, si no que como Bruce Wayne.

Intenta no pensar en Harvey porque aquello es demasiado doloroso. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no será perdonado esta vez.

Falló.

Como le falló a Rachel. Harvey lo mirará con los mismos ojos llenos de decepción. Y Bruce no podrá soportarlo, porque Harvey es importante, se ha convertido en la persona más importante en su vida.

Harvey, con su idealismo y su humor y su maldita entereza. Harvey, quien sonríe como si fuera fácil y quien lo mira como si Bruce fuese una persona de verdad y no una máscara inútil. Ni siquiera Rachel lo miraba así.

Harvey quien lo besa con todo lo que es, como si fuese lo único en su mente.

No, Bruce no cree poder soportar ver la desilusión. Ya se había hecho la resolución de no aprovecharse de Harvey y de sus supuestos sentimientos, de no iniciar nada que perjudicara al caballero blanco de Gotham, de no arrastrarlo hasta su nivel, como le dijo el Joker esa maldita noche. 

Se había hecho la resolución de saber de qué en un futuro Harvey encontraría a alguien bueno, digno de estar con él, y que él tendría que hacerse a un lado para poder verlo feliz. Bruce se aguantaría sus sentimientos como lo debió de haber hecho con Rachel antes de todo.

Se había acostumbrado en saber que algún día perdería a Harvey. Pero por lo menos aún tendría su amistad con que conformarse, sin arrepentimientos.

Ahora eso no será posible.

Harvey no lo perdonará. Y Bruce nunca le dirá lo que sucedió, no podría revelarle que detrás de Batman se encuentra él.

Más de una vez ha pensado en hacerlo, cuando Harvey menciona al vigilante con tanta admiración en su voz, Bruce ha estado a punto de enviarlo todo al carajo y decirle que Batman es él, sí, nada más que él. Pero no, no puede, es demasiado peligroso y Bruce nunca pondría a Harvey en medio del peligro como puso a Rachel.

El Joker se dio cuenta de cuánto Rachel significaba para él y la utilizó para romperlo. Se aprovechó de su debilidad y lo engañó. Y él, como un estúpido idiota cayó ante el engaño y lo perdió todo. A la mujer a la que amaba y al significado de su misión. La realidad de lo que realmente había significado inventar a Batman lo golpeó para siempre. Verse reflejado en el monstruo con su maldita sonrisa.

Bruce no está dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo a Harvey, prefiere esto, perderlo totalmente que sacrificarlo por culpa de su debilidad. 

Cuando estuvo en la Liga de las Sombras aprendió a soportar cosas más allá de la capacidad humana. Ra le mencionó que él era su mejor aprendiz. 

Tratará de hablar con Harvey, ganarse su perdón, pero sabe que ya ha perdido su confianza.

Harvey no volverá a creerle ni a confiar en él.

Es irónico el que haya estado meses esforzándose para no iniciar nada con Harvey, rechazando sus toques, sus miradas, fingiendo como lo sabe hacer tan bien. Ignorando lo fácil que es dejar su guardia abajo al lado del hombre, relajarse como nunca se deja, sonreír. Dejar salir su inteligencia y no preocuparse por cada detalle.

Pero siempre verificando sus palabras y mordiéndoselas cuando Harvey no compra su discurso de ser solo amigos. 

Porque dios, él quiere mucho más. Quiere a Harvey como nunca ha querido a nadie antes, con todos los defectos que lo hacen ser más impetuoso de lo que debería, más cínico de lo que debería ser un idealista. Quiere mirarlo y tocarlo. Besarlo en la boca como no se ha dejado besar antes, pasarle los dedos por su cabello, ver si es tan suave como parece.

Y a veces quiere dejarse llevar por su calidez, por sus palabras, creer que lo que Harvey siente es de verdad y no más que un capricho por un hombre que ni siquiera exista, alguien que Bruce inventó para poder llevar a cabo su misión.

¿Cómo pretende Harvey que le crea, cuando Brucie Wayne es odioso, insoportable? ¿Cuándo sabe que no es más que un imbécil?

Y ahora lo sabrá. Se sacará la venda de sus ojos y lo verá por lo que es, un maldito desperdicio de espacio. Y Bruce no podrá arreglar la situación sin exponer la verdad, sin arriesgarse a complicarlo todo.

Es lo que quería, que Harvey abandonara sus ideas sobre ellos. Debería estar satisfecho de que resultó.

Si no doliera tanto, se felicitaría.


	28. Capítulo Veinticinco

_Ahora_

 

El día después de la gala, Harvey amanece con una horrible resaca.

Se levanta de mala gana para tomarse un vaso de agua con una aspirina, chocando con una de las botellas en el suelo y evitando la caída al apoyarse en una silla.

Se rasca la cabeza al llegar a la sala, sentándose en el sillón. Levanta su móvil y ve que todavía no tiene llamadas perdidas.

Bruce aún no se digna a dar la cara y una explicación.

Maldice su nombre en voz alta, recordando la humillación de la noche, las caras de piedad de los presentes que sabían que Bruce, no, que Brucie Wayne los había dejado plantados al anunciar el contrato con Wayne Enterprises y ver a Fox subir y no a su presidente.

-Maldito seas Wayne –susurra, levantándose para ducharse e ir a trabajar.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

En el trabajo todo el mundo lo evita, o por lo menos evita mencionarle la gala luego de que Beatriz le preguntará qué tal estuvo y Harvey casi le mordiera la cabeza.

Si no fuera porque deben interrogar a Falcone, habría llamado para decir que estaba enfermo.

Gordon no saca el tema a colación, centrándose en las declaraciones que tomaron ayer y en lo que han concluido Montoya, Stephens y los otros. Básicamente que nadie ha mencionado a Falcone lo suficiente como para crear un caso en su contra.

-Yo no entiendo cómo lo que dicen que ocurrió, tiene relación conmigo –explica Sofía con calma cuando la tienen en una oficina.

-¿Me dice que no entiende cómo es que hombres que claramente trabajaron para su padre, el mismo que hoy día carece de autoridad, han estado conspirando para matarla? –pregunta Harvey.

Falcone endurece los labios-, no he sufrido ningún atentado en contra de mi vida.

-Porque nosotros lo evitamos –es Gordon quien interviene-, nosotros evitamos que la atacaran la noche antes de la gala.

-Es su vida la que peligra –Harvey continúa-, sus propias filas están poniéndose en su contra. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree mantenerlas en línea?

Falcone no contesta, solo les quita la mirada.

-Podríamos ponerle a salvo, si coopera con nosotros –sugiere Gordon.

-No tienen pruebas que me liguen, y sinceramente todo este lío me está haciendo más daño que bien. Preferiría si me dejaran ir –responde Falcone con la barbilla en alto.

Harvey mira a Gordon, tratando de comunicarse lo que harán.

El comisionado suspira finalmente-, solo debe llenar un formulario, de ahí es libre de marcharse.

-Gracias –dice parcamente la mujer, antes de pararse y salir de la oficina.

Harvey se sienta en la silla que dejó Falcone, cruzándose de brazos en la mesa y poniendo la cabeza encima de ellos-, ellos no pararán.

-Podrían estar tranquilos unos días, luego de que atrapáramos a tantos, pero no, esto no terminará aquí.

-Terminará con la cabeza de Falcone en algún estante, o con la de ellos puestas en picas.

-Si por lo menos la echaran a los perros, tendríamos evidencia de su implicancia. Pero han decidido hacerlo todo a su manera.

Harvey se levanta y agrega-, preferiría eso. Pero está claro que en Gotham todo se hace de mala forma.

Gordon no lo confirma ni deniega.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Es cuatro días después de la noche de la gala, cuando Harvey recibe la primera llamada. Obviamente no contesta, dejándola que pase al buzón de voz.

La voz de Bruce suena suave y arrepentida cuando habla-, _Harvey, lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto. Yo, yo… yo simplemente no puedo explicarte. Solo tienes que saber que no quería decepcionarte._

Aun así lo has hecho, piensa Harvey mientras escucha el mensaje.

No contesta ninguna llamada ni ningún email que le envía el millonario. Para él Bruce está muerto.

En el trabajo la mayoría lo sigue evitando o le deja espacio, sabiendo que su humor de perros es perpetuo. Solo Gordon lo pasa, cuando se encuentran en su oficina.

-Batman se comunicó conmigo –explica el comisionado-, me dijo con cortas palabras que sí, había quedado herido y que tendrá que tomarse unos días si quiere volver a estar al ciento por ciento.

Harvey siente un peso levantársele-, menos mal, lo necesitamos.

-Espero que tenga a alguien a su lado –le dice Gordon con un suspiro. Algo raro de por sí porque Gordon detesta especular sobre la vida del hombre detrás de la máscara.

-Yo también –responde sincero.

Gordon lo mira unos segundos, como si pensando bien en hacer algo y finalmente le pregunta lo que ha evitado-, ¿Hablaste con Wayne?

-¿Para qué?

-Por lo de la gala, ¿Por qué más?

-Me ha llamado, pero siendo honesto contigo, ya tuve suficiente de él en mi vida. Tenías razón en lo que decías antes, Wayne es un completo imbécil.

Gordon lo observa con pena-, es un tipo que cambió demasiado, tendrá buenas intenciones pero lamentablemente no se puede vivir de simples intenciones.

Harvey asiente y segundos después se despiden.

No pensaré en Bruce el resto de la jornada.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Tres días después de conversar con Gordon (y recibir una clara queja de Beatriz diciéndole que ponga buena cara o no habrá más café), paran las llamadas y mensajes de Bruce.

Harvey no sabe qué esperar. ¿Cartas? ¿Flores? ¿Un mensaje en el cielo escrito por una avioneta?

Pero Bruce no hace nada más.

A Harvey le molesta más de lo debido.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Dos días después esa molestia se transforma en furia nuevamente.

¿Quién se cree Bruce? ¿Cree que se acabó? ¿Qué simplemente puede botar a Harvey de su vida?

Entre más lo piensa, más se enoja. Bruce fue quien las cagó, quien se equivocó y rompió su confianza. Bruce es quien debería de estar rogándole por su perdón, pero solo hizo unos patéticos intentos y luego se rindió, como si Harvey le importara una mierda.

Pensando de esa manera, decide ir a ver a Bruce a confrontarlo de verdad, sacar a la superficie el problema.

El camino a la mansión, a pesar de que está queda a las afueras del centro de Gotham, se le hace tremendamente corto mientras ensaya todo lo que le dirá al millonario. Tiene un discurso preparado.

Toca el timbre y Alfred le abre la puerta con cara de asombro-, no creí que volvería por aquí –le dice dejándolo pasar.

-¿Ha vuelto Bruce? –pregunta luego de un incómodo saludo.

Alfred hace una mueca (Alfred, de todas las personas, a qué ha llegado el mundo)-, Sí, está aquí, pero está durmiendo.

Harvey siente la cara ponérsele roja de furia. Son las siete de la puta tarde, ¿qué tanto duerme? ¿Está cansado de follarse a medio mundo en Ibiza?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace sube las escaleras de dos en dos, dirigiéndose a donde sabe que está el dormitorio de Bruce. Ni se molesta en golpear, abriendo la puerta y entrando, gritando el nombre del millonario.

El susodicho está acostado y despierto, y cuando lo ve entrar abre bien ojos y boca, sin palabras.

Harvey siente el pecho subirle y bajarle de tensión-, Bruce –dice con más tranquilidad de la que siente.

Bruce, en pijamas de satín azul con rallas blancas tal cual bello durmiente, sonríe torpemente y dice su nombre-, Harvey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sí, Harvey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respira hondamente, mira a Bruce y responde-, tu disculpa vale mierda, Wayne. ¿Qué? ¿Te importo tan poco yo y esta puta ciudad que simplemente decides irte al fin del mundo para luego volver y creer que todo está bien?

Bruce se levanta lentamente de la cama, poniéndose frente a él con las manos en los costados-, lo siento Harvey. Dejé de molestarte porque sé que no hay disculpa apropiada para lo que hice. Simplemente lo hice porque es lo que hago, no tengo remedio.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –estalla, levantando las manos y comenzando a caminar de un lado para el otro-, trabajamos juntos, Bruce, y fallaste en lo único que tenías que hacer.

-Harvey –comienza Bruce diciendo, pero Harvey lo interrumpe.

-No –dice-, me tienes harto, esto, y tus malditas impuntualidades e irresponsabilidad. Creí que te importaba Gotham, que te importaba su gente, pero solo te llenas de palabras. Eres un cobarde, crees que si te mantienes en tu jodida torre nadie te tocará ni te podrá hacer daño.

Bruce se le acerca, levantando un brazo pero dejándolo caer a su lado.

– ¡Secretos! –le grita furioso Harvey-. Ni siquiera ahora me dirás algo más de porque carajos no fuiste. Y no, no quiero que me digas a donde te fuiste si no el porqué. Sabías que tenías que estar ahí, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu mente? ¡¿Por qué te quedas callado ahora?!

– No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga –le responde, como si Harvey no estuviera fuera de su mente de ira–, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si todo lo que te digo no te sirve –concluye.

Harvey no sabe qué hacer. Piensa en Rachel. En que éste es el gran motivo por el que nunca intentó tener una relación con Bruce. Porque Bruce vive toda está charada en donde al final ni siquiera él mismo sabe qué es lo que es real e importante.

– Creí que eras más que un pijo millonario que lo ha tenido todo regalado en la vida. Creí que decías la verdad sobre mejorar esta maldita ciudad –dice, cansado, sin siquiera mirarlo–, pero obviamente me equivoqué. Eres peor de lo que dicen los diarios de ti, porque no eres estúpido, y tu banalidad no tiene motivos más que el hecho de que eres un jodido egoísta.

Bruce no responde, pero sus ojos lucen desesperados y cuando lo toma de entre los hombros Harvey se congela sin comprender hasta que es Bruce está vez quien une sus labios.

Harvey se queda quieto, sintiendo el beso casi casto, cierra sus ojos pero los abre de inmediato, empujando al millonario y haciéndolo caer al suelo, con un quejido de dolor.

-No te atrevas –le susurra herido y furioso. Lo mira por última vez, tirado ahí en el suelo, sin decir nada. Recuerda a Rachel, diciéndole lo complicado que es Bruce, que en el fondo nadie puede acercarse a él.

Cree entender.

– Estás solo y vacío, Wayne –es lo último que le dice, antes de caminar hacia la puerta, pasando a Alfred y yéndose del lugar.


	29. Capítulo Veintiséis

No vuelve a ver a Bruce los días que siguen y se siente como si hubiese perdido una parte de sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto espacio ocupaba Bruce hasta ahora.

Gotham está tranquilo, incluso su criminalidad parece volver a la normal, a como era antes de que el Joker atacara. Gordon no ha tenido nuevas de Batman así que ambos suponen de que el vigilante aún se encuentra mejorándose de sus heridas.

Falcone ha bajado su perfil, incluso sus visitas sociales. Y contra todo pronóstico, la seudo guerra civil entre ella y sus adversarios parece haber entrado en hiatus.

Y Bruce, bueno Bruce se puede ir al carajo. Ni siquiera se digna a pensar en el significado de aquel beso que le dio.

La memoria de Rachel le ayuda. A veces en la noche le pregunta qué fue lo que vio en Bruce y qué fue lo que hizo que hiciera que tirara la toalla.

Nunca antes ha estado enojado de tal forma con una persona que le importa tanto.

Y lo peor, lo peor es que aún no deja de quererlo. Su amor parece ser un maldito tumor en momentos como éste, cuando quiere odiarlo. Desearía volver al principio, cuando Bruce no era más Brucie, príncipe de Gotham y su propia versión de Paris Hilton.

Pero no, debe acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina, a su nueva vida sin Bruce.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Está revisando la tarjeta de memoria que le entregó Batman a Gordon, con información acerca de Sofía Falcone, tratando de ver si encuentra algo que les sirva, aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento, cuando su ojo atrapa algo.

Sofía Falcone estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Inglaterra, cinco años para ser precisos, pero no es eso lo que lo agarra, si no que una foto en donde sale acompañada por una mujer rubia, de delgada contextura y baja. Cree haberla visto antes, pero no recuerda donde. La mujer sale con la cara un poco borrosa, pero los ojos son claros y un puchero marca su boca, Sofía está de espaldas, pero es claro que sus brazos están juntos a los de la otra mujer.

Harvey piensa que aún no saben los motivos claros por los que Falcone volvió a Gotham. De hecho, todo apunta a que volvió porque por fin era su oportunidad para heredar todo lo que era suyo por derecho (y Harvey no se cansa de encontrar referencias a El Padrino cuando piensa en la casi familia real mafiosa que se tienen en manos). Pero el perfil psicológico de Falcone no la deja como una mujer que dejaría botada su vida, su buena vida forjada por sus propias habilidades, para ir a un lugar en donde sabe solo recibiría rechazo.

Copia la foto y la guarda en su pendrive, pensando en mostrársela a Gordon a ver si le aclara la memoria, porque su instinto le indica que aquella sonriente mujer, algo tiene que ver con todo esto.

Dicho esto, se rasca los ojos con las manos y decide que ya es hora de marcharse, viendo que son pasadas las ocho y solo quedan unos pocos en el departamento. Guarda sus cosas y se despide de Beatriz, saliendo del edificio y comenzando a caminar hacia el paradero.

Lleva caminando dos cuadras, cuando siente ese cosquilleo en el cuello que le indica que alguien lo mira. Ugh, alguien lo está siguiendo, se ve que llevaba muchos días teniendo buena suerte.

Decide ir a un lugar más público donde sea más difícil que lo secuestren, golpeen o algo por el estilo, así que empieza a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, entrando al primer café con la puerta abierta y mirando a ver quién camina detrás de él.

Espera cinco minutos, pero sin ver movimiento sale de nuevo, haciéndose el idiota que no se ha dado cuenta de nada sigue caminando, y cuando ha dado unos cuantos pasos se gira para chocar con el tipo que lo sigue.

Le da un rodillazo en el vientre, botándolo al suelo (y felicitándose por aquellos trucos que ha tenido que aprender sobre autodefensa). Mira al cemento y se fija que quien está en el suelo, con cara de dolor y una mano en su costado, no es otro que Bruce Wayne.

¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué mierda? –exclama, mirando al millonario quien está vestido con unos simples jeans negros y un sweater café oscuro, viéndose diferente al hombre de siempre. Harvey se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse y evitar las miradas que han comenzado a atraer (y qué bueno que Bruce haya decidido vestirse como su polo opuesto, o si no ya estarían saliendo los titulares sobre el fiscal de distrito golpeando al infame príncipe de Gotham).

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y siguiéndome? –susurra, mientras Bruce lo mira con la boca torcida y una mano entre las costillas.

-Por dios, Harvey –responde, aun repartiéndole peso-, solo te he querido ver, pero tú no me quieres ver a mí.

-¿Y acecharme como un acosador es la respuesta racional? –pregunta de vuelta cuando Bruce se ha parado, pero aún luce como si fuera a doblarse en cualquier momento (Harvey no sabe cuanta fuerza tiene al parecer).

-Nadie te está acechando, Jesús –dice Bruce, poniendo los ojos en blanco y comenzando a caminar-, solo quería verte.

Harvey nota que no está acompañado por Alfred-, creía que no te gustaba andar sin tu limusina por estas zonas, supongo que te disfrazas para salir –dice indicando la ropa.

Bruce sonríe sin gracia-, no sabes cuanta verdad dices.

Harvey casi ríe, pero recuerda que está furioso con Bruce, recuerda que Bruce le ha fallado, que le ha decepcionado. Recuerda que se prometió no perdonarle. Pensando así, endurece su quijada-, no te hagas el divertido, Bruce, creí que habíamos asentado las cosas.

Bruce pone las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirando a la calle-, lo sé, pero no he dejado de pensar en tu última visita, en lo que dijiste –murmura, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y Harvey responderá sabiamente, pero alguien lo empuja al callejón por el que están pasando, haciéndolo tropezar.

-Nuestro querido fiscal –dice el hombre que lo empujó, y Harvey nota como otros dos han agarrado a Bruce.

-Joder –suspira, pensando bien en la situación y fijándose que son tres los tipos que los tienen-, supondré que A, trabajas para Falcone o B, trabajas en contra de ella.

-Problemas Dent –sigue el hombre, mientras uno de los tipos deja a Bruce para tomar Harvey por los brazos-, siempre estás haciendo problemas.

Bruce tose a sus espaldas, haciendo que todos los miren-, ¿Qué? no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Y dicho eso, hace algo con las manos que deja con un quejido al tipo afirmándolo, además de sacar un gas pimienta de su bolsillo y lanzárselo a los ojos al que tiene agarrado a Harvey.

Harvey aprovecha el momento para tirarse en contra el hombre que le hablaba, propinándole otro rodillazo de la suerte y una patada a los testículos que lo deja llorando.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía –dice Bruce cuando se para a su lado, luego de que hayan amontonado a los hombres.

Harvey ya tiene su móvil afuera, marcando el número y viendo a Bruce como si estuviese loco-, ¿Qué? –pregunta el millonario-, Alfred me ha metido en clases de autodefensa.

Harvey no responde, y pasan los siguientes diez minutos con el silencio más incómodo sobre sus cabezas.

Gordon llega con un grupo de polis, agarrando a los tipos que aún yacen en el suelo, mira a Harvey y a Bruce apoyados en la pared y les dice que se vayan a sus casas, que mañana tomará la declaración.

Bruce le sonríe brillantemente y sigue a Harvey como si fuera su perrito.

-Odio ese maldito callejón –rompe el silencio Harvey, mirando al cielo.

-Ni me lo digas –responde Bruce sin humor-, entre mis padres y tu visita pasada, es el último lugar del mundo en donde quisiera estar.

Harvey lo ignora, siguiendo su camino.

-Harvey –vuelve a decir Bruce, apurando el paso y tomándolo del brazo-, mira, hablemos, ¿okay?

-¿Y? ¿Me dirás que lo sientes, que no volverá a pasar? –pregunta sin mirarlo-, ¿Me dirás que es tu naturaleza ser un egoísta de mierda?

Bruce no responde, solo suelta su brazo, pero Harvey continúa-, ¿Me prometerás que cambiarás?

-No –contesta Bruce al fin con una voz apagada-, no puedo hacer eso –sus ojos dejan a Harvey, mirando de vuelta al callejón donde aún se ven las luces policíacas.

-Entonces déjame en paz –Harvey sigue su camino con Bruce quedándose atrás.

 

   
 **\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

No es hasta que está en su departamento, luego de darse un baño de veinte minutos y pensando en qué comerá mientras se bebe una taza de café, cuando las palabras de Bruce lo golpean: _entre mis padres y tu visita pasada_.

 _entre mis padres y tu visita pasada_.

Harvey nunca le mencionó su encuentro en el callejón, no queriendo recordarle malos momentos. Solo Batman sabía.

Batman.

Harvey deja caer la taza, sintiendo su mundo caerse de su eje y volver a levantarse.

No. No. No.

No puede ser, él no es tan jodidamente ciego.

 _Bruce es el tipo más difícil que conozco, pero te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que hace, lo hace por malicia._ Los ojos tristes de Rachel al hablar de Bruce, su odio contra Batman, su confianza al decir que el penthouse de Bruce es el lugar más seguro.

Bruce y su amor hacia Gotham, como si la ciudad fuese suya para proteger.

Batman es golpeado por una pandilla y Bruce aparece lleno de moretones.

Fries congela a Batman y Bruce sufre hipotermia.

Batman recibe un maldito disparo y Bruce lo deja plantado en la gala.

Y Bruce tiene cientos de coartadas, y nadie sospecha algo.

Harvey siente como si las piernas le fallaran, cayendo al lado de los trozos de la taza y preguntando con ligera histeria, si así se siente un ataque de pánico.

Mira sin ver nada, con la mente corriéndole a mil por hora.

Por supuesto, por supuesto que Bruce es Batman. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Todo apunta a eso.

Trata de calmarse, las manos temblándoles, mira hacia el café desparramado.

Bruce le ha mentido, le lleva mintiendo por tanto tiempo, a él, a todos.

¿Cuánto es falso? Su amistad ¿acaso Bruce creyó que haciéndose su amigo podría saber más?

A Harvey le duele el estómago, como si hubiese recibido una apuñalada. Bruce lo ha manipulado, ha jugado con él. Dios, piensa en todas las veces en las que habló sobre el vigilante ¿acaso Bruce se ha reído todo ese tiempo?

Su furia se renueva, cambia de forma. Bruce no será un bueno para nada tal vez, pero es tan inhumano como su versión enmascarada, piensa con amargura, mientras recuerda cada detalle en el que Bruce mintió, en el que se burló de él.

Se levanta a pasos lentos para terminar echándose en su sillón. Debería confrontarlo, decirle que lo sabe todo. Quizás darle un bofetón. Debería decirle a Gordon. Decirle a los medios.

Suspira cansado, cerrando los ojos. No hará nada. Se quedará callado. A ver qué hace Bruce, a fijarse en sus fallas.

No, no hará nada. Bruce no confía en él, y Harvey se da cuenta de que él no confía tampoco.


	30. Capítulo Veintisiete

Han pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro en el callejón o mejor dicho desde atar los cabos con la maldita verdad, cuando cae el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Bruce. El último año Bruce lo pasó con él, en el penthouse, charlando toda la noche luego de ir a una ceremonia conducida por García en honor a los Wayne.

Este año, por lo que Harvey se ha enterado, Bruce ha cancelado la ceremonia, diciendo supuestamente que hay que dejar descansar a la ciudad. Harvey no lo sabe en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que lo está evitando como loco porque no sabe cómo reaccionar ahora que la verdad lo ha golpeado. Bruce tampoco ha tratado de contactarle, no después de su discusión, al parecer el millonario entendió el mensaje de dejarlo en paz.

Así que trabaja todo el día sintiéndose como si fuera él el que falló, aun sabiendo que Bruce es quien le ha mentido por tanto tiempo (y lo sigue haciendo, peor todavía).

Está a punto de terminar de archivar una carpeta, cuando suena la alarma del edificio haciendo que todos tengan que ir a la sala de emergencias.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta Beatriz preocupada cuando se unen en el pasillo, Harvey solo susurra que no lo sabe.

En la sala se encuentran los otros fiscales y personal. De la puerta de entrada aparece Gordon, cara pálida y seria.

-Señores –dice el comisionado-, lamento informarles que desde Arkham nos ha llegado la noticia sobre una fuga. La doctora Harley Quinn ha sido al parecer secuestrada por el Joker, y ambos se están siendo buscados por nuestro equipo.

Gritos se escuchan en el departamento, pero Gordon los llama a guardar la calma, diciendo que un equipo se quedará con ellos y de que García hará un llamado a toque de queda para que nadie salga de sus casas.

Gordon deja de hablar y llama su nombre. Harvey camina como sonámbulo con el corazón en la boca.

-Los más cercanos dicen que Quinn no fue secuestrada, si no que ella misma lo liberó –explica con más detalles Gordon en voz baja, viendo a sus detectives moverse.

-Jesús –murmura Harvey llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-, y Batman está fuera de comisión aún –piensa en Bruce casi cayéndose al recibir un golpe de su parte.

-Ya le comuniqué la situación –dice Gordon con una mueca de dolor-, Batman se unirá a la búsqueda.

-Joder –vuelve a decir Harvey, mente en blanco.

-Creemos que serás su primera parada –Gordon se lo lleva a la salida-, sería mejor mantenerte conmigo.

Harvey cierra los ojos y suspira. Por supuesto que lo entiende, Gotham y sus inocentes son los que importan ahora-, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ven conmigo –le dice Gordon caminando-, estarás con nosotros en la comisaria esperando mientras formamos un plan. La idea es que nuestros equipos de búsqueda den con él antes que pase cualquier.

-Esperemos.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Tres horas después, aún está en la comisaría. García ya salió por televisión en cadena anunciando la fuga del Joker y llamando a guardar la calma y a no salir de sus casas, que la policía y sus mejores hombres están buscándolo y no se quedará impune.

Aún no lo encuentran y nada saben del Joker.

Harvey está haciendo sonar los dedos al moverlos en el escritorio, ignorando las miradas de molestia de los detectives al lado de él.

Trata de no pensar en Bat- en Bruce. Bruce quien fue el que lo atrapó la última vez. En esa maldita noche. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Solo se encuentra con Gordon y ocho de sus hombres, todos los demás han salido a unirse a las patrullas nocturnas. Cuatro están en la entrada del primer piso y cuatro más junto con Gordon están con él.

Está en el proceso de cambiar de mano para seguir haciendo ruido cuando las luces se apagan con una explosión.

-¡Abajo! –grita Montoya.

Harvey se tira al suelo, una risa femenina que raya en histeria suena.

Escucha disparos y de ahí solamente silencio.

La luz pestañea hasta volver en color rojo, señalando la emergencia.

Harvey levanta la cabeza de debajo del escritorio para ver la situación, encontrándose con Quinn, la doctora de los videos que le mostró Gordon, pero ahora luce vestida como si se tratara de una payasa o quizás un arlequín, todo rojo, blanco y negro, incluso su rostro está maquillado de esos colores, como si fuera un mimo. Sostiene a Gordon contra su pecho y una pistola apuntándole a la cara.

Solo Montoya sigue de pie, apuntando a Quinn-, déjalo ir –dice con calma la detective.

-No, no, no –canturrea Quinn-, el señor J no querría eso. Y llevo meses tratando de impresionarlo. No, no, no, lo que yo quiero es a él –y lo indica con la barbilla.

Harvey se levanta con las manos en alto, ignorando los gritos de Montoya de que se quede en el piso-, Doctora –dice Harvey-, el Joker la está utilizando, dejé ir al comisionado.

-¡No! –grita enfurecida la mujer, apretando aún más su agarre contra Gordon, haciendo que Harvey se fije por primera vez en que el comisionado se encuentra herido, una mancha de sangre en su hombro-, no, el señor J me dijo que juntos tendríamos fuentes empíricas para su experimento. Que esta vez sí funcionaría y para eso te necesitamos a ti.

-Harley, no seas tan cruel –pide una voz, y desde el pasillo aparece Sofía Falcone. Sus hombres la siguen detrás y comienzan a inmovilizar a los policías caídos.

Montoya le tira una mirada fulminante a la mujer-, Ya no puedes negar tu maldita implicación –dice la detective.

Falcone sonríe con humor, mirándola a ella y a Gordon-, estás en mi mundo ahora, detective –y viendo a sus hombres les ordena amarrar a los polis-, pero dejen a nuestro fiscal conmigo.

Harley ríe coquetamente.

-¿Qué planeas? –pregunta Gordon, ignorando la herida en su hombro-, no podrás limpiar tu nombre luego de esto.

-No es mi intención hacerlo –replica la mujer, acercándose a Harvey y sacando una pequeña pistola para apuntarle-, mis planes apuntan a ver a Gotham caer, junto a toda su maldita lacra.

Por un momento Harvey piensa en lanzarse al suelo, como le dijo Montoya. Pero Gordon está herido, y Gordon tiene una familia que ya casi lo perdió una vez.

Harvey confiará en que Batman, no, en que Bruce, sabrá que hacer nuevamente.

-Bien –dice Harvey, poniendo sus manos delante suyo, en señal de paz-, iré contigo si dejas al comisionado.

-Tan heroico –Falcone lo mira con molestia-, Harley, deja al comisionado con los otros –y a sus hombres les dice que se queden aquí, esperando su señal.

Quinn camina hacia Harvey y le dice que no haga nada divertido. Falcone va detrás de ellos, saliendo por la puerta trasera. Harvey nota que está lleno de hombres de Falcone el lugar.

En la salida los espera un descapotable, en donde Harley lo empuja hasta sentarlo-, ¿Puedo? –le pregunta con un puchero a Falcone mientras sostiene la culata de la pistola.

-Ahora sí –responde la mujer.

Harvey cae, perdiendo la conciencia pero no sin antes de darse cuenta de que aquel puchero ya lo ha visto antes. Quinn es la mujer de la foto en la tarjeta de memoria.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando despierta piensa: no, otra vez, esto. Detesta estar acostumbrándose a despertar amarrado en contra su voluntad. Mirando a su alrededor, se percata de que aún es de noche y de que está al aire libre en el puto cementerio de Gotham.

No necesita mirar para saber que la silla en la que se sienta está junto a la lápida de Rachel.

Se da cuenta de que fueron estúpidas risas las que lo despertaron, la del Joker y la de Quinn quienes están sentados en el capó del auto en el que venían, mirándolo como si él fuera el espectáculo. Falcone está de brazos cruzados, caminando de un lado para el otro.

-¡Harvey! –lo saluda el Joker juntando sus manos de emoción-, has vuelto con nosotros. Aquí le explicaba a mi encantadora doctora como es que te conocí.

-Grandioso –susurra.

El Joker deja de sonreír, poniendo una expresión de decepción-, me fallaste, fiscal de distrito. Se suponía que me ayudarías a probarle un punto a Batman, y no el convertirse en un hippie como estás hecho ahora.

-¿Qué? –pregunta confuso.

-¡Esto! –el Joker se levanta caminando en zancadas para arrodillarse frente a él-, dejaste tu moneda de la suerte, Harvey, dejaste que esta ciudad te engañara.

-No entiendo.

El Joker resopla y como si Harvey fuera un niño le explica-, Gotham sigue igual desde que me fui. Alguien mató a Maroni y a sus lacayos, y apareció un nuevo Falcone –explica mirando a la mujer que lo ignora-. ¿Quién vendrá ahora? ¿Y después? ¿Por qué sigues trabajando tratando de curar una enfermedad terminal? Tu novia murió por eso… yo no la maté, yo solo ayudé.

El Joker ríe, moviendo la mandíbula y gesticulando, dejándole ver las cicatrices en sus labios manchados-, yo ayudé a terminar lo que tus mafiosos… y tu policía había comenzado. Y me fallaste –ríe de nuevo pero se detiene abruptamente-, debías mostrarle al murciélago que todos caemos, incluso los puros de corazón como tú.

Harvey siente el disgusto golpeando en su estómago y aprieta los labios. Mueve las manos y pone en marcha lo que ha aprendido acerca de desatarse.

-Detente –le dice Falcone al psicópata con una mueca en los labios-, apégate al plan solamente.

-Eso no es divertido –responde el Joker, enfurruñándose.

Harvey mira a Falcone-, tú conocías a Quinn antes de todo esto. No entiendo ¿Qué quieres?

Falcone camina delante suyo-, ¿Quieres psicoanalizarme Dent? ¿Qué te cuente que mi papi no me quería lo suficiente?

Quinn ríe y Falcone continúa-, odio esta ciudad, Dent. Me fui porque la falta de aprecio, a mí y a mi esfuerzo. Me humillaron, nunca me dejaron ser lo que soy. Mi padre era un hombre estúpido y sin visión, Maroni y los suyos igual. Y estuve en la cima –mira al cielo-, pero necesitaba cerrar este capítulo.

Quinn se levanta del auto y camina abrazando por las espaldas a la alta mujer quien continúa-, cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho este maniático –mira al Joker con asco, pero el hombre sigue con una expresión molesta en el rostro-, supe que estaba en lo correcto. Y es el que más se ha acercado a destruir Gotham. Aún mejor, su golpe en contra de la mafia fue más duro todo lo que ha hecho tu vigilante.

-Quieres ver a Gotham arder –comprende Harvey. Falcone le sonríe.

-Por supuesto, señor Dent –confirma-, y quien mejor que el propio Joker para terminar el trabajo que comenzó.

Y pensar que por un momento creyó que la mujer estaba cuerda, pero claramente alguien que libere al Joker en sus cabezas, no está bien de la suya. Definitivamente ahora está en team oposición.


	31. Capítulo Veintiocho

-No me gustan los planes –dice la voz del Joker sonando molesta-, no soy bueno con ellos –sigue con sus ojos fijos en Falcone y Quinn.

-Tú solo debes hacer lo tuyo, esperar a que llegue Batman y nada más –dice parcamente Falcone, soltándose del abrazo de Quinn.

El Joker la mira con humor-, no te lo he dicho –comienza a reír, levantándose del auto y saltando un poco-, estas cicatrices –se lleva las manos a la cara-, ¿te cuento cómo le has hice?

-¡Señor J! –grita feliz Quinn, caminando hacia el psicópata y riendo con él-, ¡cuéntenos, cuéntenos!

-Silencio –dice Falcone, mirándolos con ojos serios.

El Joker detiene la risa, y sin dejar su vista de Falcone le dice a Quinn-, muñequita, saca tu regalo.

Quinn sonríe y toma el revólver guardado en su cintura-, ¿Qué haremos, señor J? –le pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

-No me gustan los planes –repite el Joker, mirando con enferma diversión a Falcone, quien trata de sacar su propia arma, pero Quinn le apunta, haciendo que se detenga.

Harvey guarda silencio, siguiendo con su intento de liberarse y mantener el foco fuera de él.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunta Falcone con calma, pero Harvey nota el temblor en sus manos-, ¿Harley qué haces? –se dirige a su antigua amiga.

El Joker silba-, creo que a mi florcita no le gusta el ser utilizada, ¿o sí, mi amor?

-No señor J –responde la ex doctora, apuntándole aún a Falcone.

-Y el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, desde que le dijiste que tomara mi caso. Oh, aquel dulce tiempo –sonríe el Joker, como si recordara, mirando al cielo y llevándose la mano al corazón-, tantas cosas de qué hablar y tan… ¡Poco Tiempo! –grita lo último con una voz rasposa, pero sigue volviendo a su tono habitual-, así, así que… le dije a mi corazoncito que tú no la amabas de verdad.

Harley deja de sonreír, levantando su otra mano para afirmar con ambas manos el arma.

-Eso no es verdad –responde con fuerza Falcone tratando de ir hacia la ex doctora, pero deteniéndose. Ignora al Joker para centrarse en Harley-, tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Harley. Lo hemos hecho todo juntas, y luego de esto seguiremos así. Tú y yo contra todos ¿recuerdas?

Harvey sabe antes de que ocurra, que Falcone ha perdido. Tú siempre pierdes cuando juegas contra el Joker. Cuál sea que haya sido el plan inicial, dejar a Harley Quinn con un psicópata, fue un error.

El Joker vuelve a reír, como si le hubiesen contado un excelente chiste, pero sus rasgos se endurecen cuando le ordena a Quinn asesinar a Falcone.

-¡No! –grita Falcone, su compostura rompiéndose, su rostro se vuelve suave, mirando a Quinn, como si tratara de decirle algo con su mirada.

Quinn parece titubear y Falcone sonríe, pero la mujer al verla remueve el seguro del arma.

-¡Hazlo, Hazlo, Hazlo! –grita el Joker.

Quinn dispara.

Falcone cae con los ojos abiertos y la sonrisa congelada. Harvey nota que su pecho deja de moverse.

El Joker salta de un lado para el otro, celebrando, acercándose hacia Quinn quien no se ha movido, abrazándola y besándola.

-Fantástico –murmura entre risitas.

Harvey se da cuenta de que casi se está soltando.

El Joker sigue sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes amarillos-. ¿Amor? Es hora del show, pero de nuestro show, sin secundarios… saca a nuestra invitada. Creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestra historia, señor fiscal de distrito.

-¡Por supuesto señor J! –Quinn parece despertar, yendo a la parte trasera del auto, sacando a un tembloroso cuerpo que está maniatado, arrastrándolo hasta donde se ha parado el Joker frente a él.

-Acción –dice el Joker, sosteniendo el cuerpo que apenas puede estar de pie y esperando a que Quinn eché andar unos focos para alumbrarlos-, ¡sorpresa! –indica a la mujer, que ahora Harvey ve es una de las detectives de Gordon, que fue dada una baja.

Harvey no dice nada, haciendo que el joker frunza el ceño y apriete más a la mujer quien tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y en la boca lleva un parche-, ¿No la reconoces? Era muy amiga de la señorita Dawes.

Es Ramírez. Fue ella la que llamó a Rachel, la que hizo que Rachel confiará, la que firmó la sentencia. 

Viendo la cara de la mujer, llorando como si esto fuera lo peor, como si nunca hubiese forzado a Rachel a morir, Harvey siente furia.

-¿Quieres decirle algo a la detective? –le pregunta el Joker en tono jovial-, o tal vez quieres hacer algo –y le indica a Quinn quien trae consigo el revólver con el que mató a Falcone-, una muerte por una muerte.... Es el ciclo de la vida…. Justicia, diría yo. Es tu decisión, fiscal de distrito.

Harvey siente su pecho apretarse y la mente detenérsele. No, no sabe cuál es su decisión.

Está en medio de tratar de responder cuando el ruido de un motor los interrumpe, y Batman aparece en su monstruosa moto, lanzándose contra el auto estacionado y haciendo que los focos dejen de funcionar.

Harvey casi se queda en la oscuridad, solo alumbrado por la luna nuevamente, escuchando al Joker emitir aquella maldita risa. 

-¡Nuestro invitado especial! –grita el psicópata, saltando de alegría, mientras aún sostiene a Ramírez, imitando un baile de vals-, sabía que podría confiar en que nos encontraría.

Batman enciende las luces de la moto, enfocando a Harvey y Harvey se da cuenta de que Quinn se ha puesto detrás de él, sintiendo el cañón de la pistola contra su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es el dicho? –pregunta retóricamente el Joker entre risotadas-, ganaste la batalla… ¡pero no la guerra! –y moviendo el cuerpo entre los brazos hacia delante, le dice a Batman-. Te presento a la detective Ramírez, la mente detrás de la muerte de la señorita Dawes, ¿pero eso ya lo sabías, no, mi querido murciélago?

-Déjalos ir –responde Batman, bajándose de la moto y caminando hacia el Joker. Harvey trata enfocar sus ojos debajo de la máscara, pero solo puede ver la mandíbula apretada de Bruce.

-Nop, éste es mi show, Batsy, y mi experimento –explica el Joker, dejando caer a la mujer a sus pies-, estaba haciéndole ver a nuestro fiscal que nuestras decisiones tienen significados –mira por unos segundos al cuerpo caído de Falcone y luego a Batman-, algo que entiendes muy bien, ¿no?

Harvey mantiene sus ojos en Bruce, como preguntándole sobre lo que habla el Joker.

El Joker lo ve y explica-, ¡Oh! ¡Harvey… no lo sabe! No sabe de tu fracaso –ríe más, pero se pone serio en uno de sus malditos cambios de humor-, no le has dicho que creías estar salvando a la señorita Dawes cuando lo encontraste a él –le dice a Batman y chasquea los dedos-, mal. Fiscal de distrito –mira a Harvey y continúa-, Batman quería saber dónde estaban, y yo siendo un buen ciudadano le di las direcciones… pero no sin un poco de trabajo, invirtiéndolas. No es mi culpa que nuestro vigilante aquí, no se haya dado cuenta hasta el último segundo.

Y Harvey se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que esa noche hace ya casi dos años, los policías deberían haberlo encontrado a él y Batman a Rachel.

Bruce debería de haberla rescatado.

-Sí, Batman quería salvar a su dama –sigue hablando el Joker, mientras Quinn ríe-, pero le falló, todo por su decisión… ¿No lo encuentras divertido? –termina en su voz seca.

Batman no ríe.

-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba –suspira el Joker-, ahora, con Batman presente y sabiendo lo que ocurrió ¿Qué decides, Harvey Dent? ¿Crees que esta dama merece tu juicio?

Ella convenció a Rachel. ¿Y cuántos más habrá como ella trabajando para Gordon? 

Harvey se siente agotado hasta sus huesos, maldice la ciudad. Trata de recurrir a la memoria de Rachel, ignorando el sonido de tic-tac que imita Quinn detrás de él.

Pero no. Bruce no falló, salvó su vida. No puede culparlo por ser humano bajo la máscara, por ser más que una leyenda. Rachel le dijo que todo estaría bien antes de morir.

Bruce no merece vivir con una culpabilidad que no es suya. Harvey comienza a entender tantas cosas.

-No –dice al fin con la voz grave y mirando fijamente al Joker-, tu experimento está mal enfocado. Sí, Ramirez era corrupta, pero las circunstancias la empujaron. Y por cada hijo de puta como tú que hay en esta ciudad, hay personas que sí se levantan, como los de los barcos transbordadores que intentaste destruir pero que no pudiste porque _tú_ fallaste en tu misión.

El Joker y Quinn dejan de sonreír.

-No se supone que digas eso, te estás saliendo del guión –le dice malhumorado el payaso-, Cariño, ven para acá –llama a su doctora quien no deja de apuntarle a Harvey, hasta que la tiene a su lado-, dame tu regalo –le dice indicándole al revólver y en segundos, con el arma en manos le dispara en la sien a Ramírez.

Batman se mueve pero el Joker levanta la pistola apuntándole a Harvey-, no, murciélago, tu fiscalito morirá si continúas –dice sacándole el seguro de nuevo a la pistola. 

-Dejaste que una persona muriera delante de ti –se ríe el Joker-, que horrible. Tal vez no haya podido hacerle ver la verdad a Harvey ¿pero a ti? La gente te odia porque eres un monstruo igual que yo… Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí, Batsy, este no es nuestro mundo.

Harvey sigue moviendo las amarraduras. Y cuando se suelta, finge seguir atado, y trata de transmitirle lo ocurrido a Bruce con la mirada.

-Y bien –dice el Joker, continuando-, viendo que nuestro plan A fracasó, tendré que pasar al B –y diciendo esto, mete una mano a su chaqueta y saca otra arma, recibiendo unos aplausos de parte de Quinn-, aquí –explica, levantando ambas armas y apuntándole a Harvey y a la mujer con ellas.

-¿Señor J? –le pregunta nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, querida, todo aquí depende de Batman –mira al vigilante con la sonrisa eterna en el rostro-, elige.. ¿El noble fiscal de distrito y héroe de Gotham, o la pobre mujer vulnerada y abusada? Decide, Batman, eres _tan_ bueno para eso.

Bruce mira al Joker, a Quinn y a Harvey y Harvey trata de que se percate de que se ha soltado. Parece que capta el mensaje, porque en segundos se ha lanzado contra el psicópata, quien dispara ambas armas, pero Harvey alcanza a lanzarse con silla y todo hacia el lado.

Quinn grita de dolor, recibiendo un balazo en la rodilla y cayendo al lado del cuerpo de Ramírez. Harvey se queda ahí, tirado en el pasto, arriba de la tumba de Rachel.

Batman y el Joker ruedan por el suelo con el Joker perdiendo una de las armas, y tratando de golpear a Batman con la otra, pero el vigilante le tiene afirmada la muñeca, evitando los golpes.

Quinn se arrastra hasta agarrar su revólver, y con furia y lágrimas en los ojos le grita al Joker-, ¡Señor J, usted es un mentiroso! –y dispara hacia el torso del psicópata.

Y el Joker habría recibido la bala, pero Batman se atraviesa en la trayectoria.

Harvey puede ver que la bala lo golpea, porque el vigilante cae encima del psicópata.


	32. Capítulo Veintinueve

Es como si el Joker también hubiese recibido el balazo, porque se encuentra quieto y congelado debajo de Bruce. Harvey aprovecha el momento para tirar las cuerdas con las manos y patear la silla, levantándose y yendo hasta donde Quinn para quitarle el arma. La mujer sigue llorando desesperadamente, mientras grita _Señor J_  y se afirma la rodilla en donde la rozó la bala.

Con pistola en mano camina hasta el asesino, apuntándole y dándose cuenta de que el payaso dejó caer su arma al momento del disparo. Los ojos del Joker lucen gigantes en su cara, y por primera vez Harvey se da cuenta de que su rostro no tiene expresión alguna.

El Joker empuja con más sensibilidad que la que Harvey creería el cuerpo del vigilante, quien gime al caer de espaldas, abriendo los ojos y sentándose.

Harvey se agacha a su lado, tomándolo de los hombros, queriendo decir su nombre, pero Bruce le rehúye la mirada (y así de cerca, Harvey no entiende como no lo supo antes). Trata de ver debajo de la capa, pero Batman lo empuja abruptamente-, apuntale a él –dice, indicándole al Joker quien aún parece estar en shock, y se lleva la mano al costado.

Bruce se levanta y cojeando se dirige a la motocicleta de la que saca dos modernas argollas. Vuelve, arrodillándose con un poco de dificultad al lado de Quinn, le pone las esposas en ambas muñecas detrás de su espalda.

Camina hasta donde sigue Harvey apuntándole al Joker y agachándose de nuevo mueve al psicópata, quien como un muñeco se deja atar. Cuando está encadenado, por primera vez desde que Quinn disparara, abre la boca mirando a Batman-, no se suponía qué harías eso –se queja.

-Una vida es una vida –contesta con simple honestidad Batman, levantándose con pesadez y de su cinturón saca un aparato por el que llama a Gordon, explicando la situación y el lugar.

El Joker mira al suelo, como un niño amurrado y Harvey se detiene al lado de Batman cuando éste termina de comunicarse.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta, fingiendo que no está muriéndose de preocupación, que no quiere agarrar a Bruce y no soltarlo nunca.

Pero Bruce ni siquiera sabe que su secreto ha sido descubierto.

Batman no contesta, mueve el cuerpo de Ramírez a una posición más digna y luego camina hasta la moto, de dónde saca una rara pieza redonda que se incrusta en el costado herido, y es con el aroma a carne quemada que Harvey nota que está cauterizándose.

-¡Espera! –grita Harvey luego de salir de su horror y cuando se da cuenta de Bruce que pretende irse-, ¡no puedes irte así como así! estás herido y necesitas atención. Y aún ni siquiera llega la policía.

-Están encadenados, Harvey –explica con voz cansada, subiéndose a su vehículo.

-No –le dice Harvey, agarrándolo del brazo cuando Batman pone la mano en el volante-, no, merezco que me expliques de tu boca que pasó con Rachel. O Porque salvaste al Joker.

Bruce aprieta la mandíbula y soltándose del agarre de Harvey echa andar el motor y en segundos desaparece en la oscuridad.

-¿Siempre hace lo mismo? –pregunta desde el suelo el Joker y Harvey camina hasta él y le patea en los testículos.

El Joker se retuerce y Quinn ríe al verlo.

Harvey levanta la silla en la que estaba amarrado, se sienta y se lleva la cabeza a las manos.

Así lo encuentra Gordon, quien ahora lleva un vendaje alrededor del hombro, junto con Montoya y otros policías. Toman al Joker y a Quinn y los meten a un camión policiaco. Gordon llama a otros detectives para que levanten los cuerpos de Ramírez y de Falcone, a quienes también se llevan.

-Batman ya se fue –dice lo obvio Harvey, cuando Gordon se le acerca.

-¿Estás bien?

Harvey cierra los ojos y contesta-, lo estaré.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Dos horas después, ya está amaneciendo y cuando ha terminado de declarar y se ha asegurado de que el Joker y su novia están encerrados, Gordon le dice que se puede ir, que está esperándolo un auto para llevarlo a su departamento.

Aún puede escuchar la voz del Joker incitándolo a matar a Ramírez y a vengarse. Al cuerpo de Falcone cayendo luego de ser traicionada.

Ver detrás de sus parpados a Batman recibiendo el disparo, pero levantándose de nuevo.

Por supuesto que Bruce no podría dejar que el psicópata muriese. Toda vida es digna. Batman, el mismo que le impidió que torturase a un simple criminal por sus problemas psiquiátricos, quien planeaba entregarse para que nadie más muriera.

Bruce, quien cree que no merece nada.

Batman no podría dejar que ni siquiera una escoria como el Joker muriera.

Piensa en Rachel, en la información que recibió, en como Batman planeaba rescatarla a ella, pero fue engañado de horrible forma por el payaso.

Ver a Falcone traicionada por alguien en quien confiaba, con quien creía gobernaría, hace que lo vea todo con perspectiva. La traición que creyó que Buce había cometido se ve tan pequeña en comparación.

Cierra los ojos cansado, recordando. Recordando sus pensamientos con respecto a Batman, su respeto y admiración al héroe que lo sacrifica todo por una ciudad que no sabe agradecerle. Pensando en qué sentirá, en cómo lo hará para levantarse día a día, manteniendo la esperanza, manteniéndose incorruptible. Si tiene familia o amigos, alguien que lo apoya.

Se da cuenta de que olvidó todo eso cuando ató los cabos y supo la verdad. Tan enceguecido por su propio dolor, por lo que creía ser una acuchillada, culpando rápidamente a Bruce por mentirle, por manipularlo.

Ignorando todas las pruebas que apuntan a la razón. “Motivación”, siempre la busca, y ahora que sabe, piensa que ha actuado como un imbécil.

Bruce, con su estúpido complejo de mártir, quien arriesga su vida por una ciudad que lo detesta. Quien habla de forma tan atroz de su alter-ego, el odio hacia sí mismo desparramándose en sus palabras.

El mismo Bruce que cayó contra el Joker de una forma en la que Harvey nunca se habría dado cuenta antes.

Olvidó que siempre ha creído en Batman. Y ahora ha tenido que entender a la muerte para comprender a la vida.

La verdad le es más amarga que nunca. Porque Bruce Wayne es posiblemente el hombre más solitario que conoce. Bruce, quien perdió a Rachel a un psicópata y que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llorar porque tuvo que ir a detenerlo. Recuerda estar en la mansión ese maldito día, pensando en que Batman tenía que luchar sus batallas. Dios, no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

No sabe cómo es que lo ha hecho. Cómo tiene el poder para hacerlo.

Entiende tantas otras cosas sobre él. Su lealtad hacia Gotham, sus principios. Su culpabilidad por no poder hacer más. Por Rachel. Su maldita necesidad por no involucrarse con él, negándose cualquier estúpida felicidad por culpa de sus creencias hacia sí mismo.

Y Harvey recuerda que Batman- no, que Bruce, _su_ Bruce recibió de nuevo un maldito disparo-, ¡Jesús! –murmura abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose al dormitorio para vestirse y darle una visita pendiente al millonario.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Llega a la mansión corriendo luego de bajarse del taxi y pagar sin pedir cambio, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Golpea la puerta sin recibir atención. Alfred no aparece por ningún lado.

Corre hacia la entrada de atrás, la que conecta con el patio principal y lo une con la cocina, recordando donde Bruce puso una llave en una intrincada pajarera arriba de una enredadera.

Casi se cae dos veces, tratando de abrir la casita y sacar la llave, gritando ¡sí! Cuando lo logra y vuelve a correr hasta la puerta para abrirla.

Adentro se ve más vacío que todas las otras veces que ha venido antes.

Camina por los pasillos, encontrándolos vacíos también, y se encuentra en medio de darse vueltas cuando la voz de Alfred lo hace saltar.

-¿Señor Dent? ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta de forma intimidante el mayordomo y Harvey se da cuenta antes de contestar de que el hombre solo viste una camisa arremangada y que tiene la tela manchada de rojo.

-Batman –dice simplemente y Alfred palidece-, Bruce… yo ya sé la verdad, solo necesitaba saber si está bien –continúa en voz baja.

Alfred lo mira indescifrablemente, suspirando al fin e indicándole a que lo siga-, Sí, la bala le atravesó el mismo costado que la vez anterior, pero alcanzó a llegar antes de desangrarse. Ahora está durmiendo.

Y Harvey siente una presión en el estómago. Hasta este momento no estaba completamente seguro, pero las palabras de Alfred se lo confirman.

Bruce es Batman.

-Espero que pueda entender que el joven Wayne tenía sus motivos para no decirle.

Harvey cabecea.

-¿Puedo quedarme? –pregunta.

-Sí, creo que le gustaría verlo al despertar. Ha extrañado su presencia –explica el mayordomo.

Yo también lo he extrañado, piensa, pero no lo dice.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce duerme por doce horas, lo que al parecer de por sí es un milagro por lo que deja entrever Alfred.

Harvey tiene el placer de hablar con Leslie Thompson, la doctora que trabaja en los Narrows y quien también sabe la verdad. La mujer es aguda, tiene los labios apretados cuando aparece en la sala, mira a Harvey con sorpresa al verlo sentado, pero le da una sonrisa agradable, diciéndole que Bruce debería habérselo dicho antes.

Alfred la acompaña hasta la puerta, agradeciéndole la ayuda, a lo que la doctora le dice que seguirá estando ahí. Ella le da unas cuantas indicaciones más a las que Alfred cabecea y con una última mirada hacia Harvey, la doctora se va.

Harvey aprovecha de hacer una llamada al trabajo, explicando que no irá, pero desde ahí le dicen que el día se ha cancelado por lo ocurrido con el Joker y Falcone el día anterior.

El mayordomo le ofrece uno de los dormitorios para que duerma un poco cuando lo ve cerrar los ojos por minutos. Harvey acepta y duerme por unas seis horas, despertando cuando afuera ya ha anochecido. Aprovecha de ir al baño y luego sale a la sala, secándose las manos en los pantalones para ponerse a esperar Alfred.

Éste entra momentos después y con cara seria le dice-: Bruce ha despertado. Le he dicho que se encuentra aquí para verlo, y que sabe lo de Batman.

Harvey traga sonoramente-, ¿puedo entrar?

Alfred cabecea, agregando-, solo no diga nada que le haga sufrir la presión.

Okay, eso lo puede hacer.

Se dirige mucho más calmadamente que la última vez que entró al dormitorio de Bruce.

La luz adentro es baja y Bruce yace acostado en la cama. Su rostro luce extremadamente pálido y Harvey logra ver que su torso se encuentra desnudo y vendado, con manchas rojas oscureciendo la tela. La poca piel que Harvey atrapa con los ojos por la luz baja parece estar escrita en cicatrices.

-Batman –suspira Harvey, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Batman –contesta con voz rasposa Bruce, dando lo que podría ser una sonrisa tal vez en otra mundo.

Harvey camina hasta la cama, mirándola y decidiendo sentarse en la punta, donde no molesta al otro hombre.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –susurra Bruce curioso.

-Tú tienes tus trucos y yo los míos –responde, pero luego continúa-, dejaste caer una línea –dice simplemente, y al ver la expresión confusa explica-, mencionaste mi encuentro en el callejón. Yo nunca te lo dije, solo Batman sabía.

Bruce asiente lentamente y levanta su mirada-, eso fue hace semanas.

Harvey hace una mueca-, me di cuenta hace semanas.

Bruce no dice nada.

-Estaba furioso –Harvey quiere tomarle la mano, acercársele-, creí que me habías manipulado y que todo había sido una mentira.

-No todo –contesta Bruce, su rostro triste-, les fallé a ambos.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta, pero Bruce aleja la vista-, mira, no me importa que me hayas mentido, después de lo de ayer creo que estaba siendo un idiota. Entiendo tus motivos, no lo hiciste para ser deliberadamente cruel.

Bruce lo mira con ojos heridos-, Si hubiera detenido al Joker, Rachel estaría viva. Si nunca hubiera decidido comenzar esta farsa, él ni siquiera habría aparecido.

Harvey quiere sacudirlo y su voz suena feroz cuando habla-, ¡No! No puedes pensar eso, Bruce, tú eres un héroe.

-Harvey, no –dice en tono bajo Bruce, casi quebrado.

-No, escúchame tú –Harvey atrapa una de las manos de Bruce, apretándola-, no hablo de Batman aquí. Bruce –comienza–, cuando Rachel murió, yo creí perder la cabeza –confiesa, tratando de relajarse–, estaba furioso; conmigo, con la ciudad, con la gente, con Gordon y sus hombres. Incluso con ella –sonríe con amargura.

– Harvey –vuelve a decir Bruce.

– Quería vengarme, destruir a quienes la arrancaron de mi vida. Porque sabía que en el fondo el Joker tenía razón, en su torcida versión de la vida, estaba en lo correcto. Pero no podía hacer algo, encerrado en tu penthouse, mientras afuera Batman seguía. Odié el mundo y quise dejarlo podrirse. Y cuando creí que no podía caer más, llegaste tú con tu maldita estupidez. Solo faltaba que trajeras un jodido chihuahua. Y apareciste como si fueses mi mejor amigo, como si estuvieras esperando a que en cualquier momento tratara de matarme. Parecías un maldito acosador.

– Rachel no habría querido verte así. Te amaba demasiado como para ser la causante de tu dolor –responde Bruce, mirando hacia sus manos unidas.

Harvey respira hondo para luego continuar–. El punto es que sí, creí que eras un idiota derrochador y mil adjetivos más que otros te han puesto. No necesitaba de un guardián de mala muerte que sintiera lástima por mí. Pero luego te metiste en mi vida, y vi cuánto amabas a esta ciudad de mierda, y cuánto más había en ti, debajo de todo el personaje de pijo millonario.

Bruce sonríe de medio lado. Punto para Harvey, haciéndolo continuar-. Estaba tan furioso contigo cuando no apareciste en la gala. Habíamos trabajado juntos por meses, y cuando era el momento decisivo desapareciste a Ibiza. Luego de la discusión, y estas últimas semanas solo he podido pensar en que debe haber algún motivo, algo más. Y cuando me di cuenta de todo, bueno –dice con una sonrisa avergonzada-, reaccioné peor de lo que podrías pensar. Estas últimas dos semanas te he estado evitando solo para no confrontarte. Pero ahora sé que eres el mismo Bruce que creía conocer.

Bruce lo mira en completa incredulidad–. No puede creer que vaya a tratar de convencerte de que no soy más que un bueno para nada –suspira, llevándose los dedos de su mano libre al puente de la nariz y masajeándolo–, esto es complicado Harvey. Tú mismo has dicho que no sabes qué ha sido mentira. Y es cierto, lo único que hago es mentirte –se suelta de la mano de Harvey-, todo lo que crees saber acerca de mí es falso.

-No comiences con esa mierda –replica molesto-, soy como un perro con un hueso Bruce, y eres mi amigo.

–No sabes cuánto quisiera que todo fuera más fácil –le responde Bruce, sus ojos cansados y más viejos que sus años-, Rachel lo sabía –susurra-, y entendía que Batman no es un héroe y que yo desaparecí tras él, que me consumió y lo que sea que haya vuelto a Gotham, no era yo. Luego de su muerte me di cuenta de que además es un monstruo que atrae más monstruos como él.

Jesús, piensa Harvey, esto no será tan fácil, viendo a Bruce tan rendido es… No, solo no–. Bueno, ya sé la verdad –responde, levantándose de la cama–, y sé bien lo que piensas de él... de ti, tan bien como sé que no podrás cambiar la forma en la que te veo. Dices que no eres un héroe, pero yo y otros, incluyendo Gordon, sí creemos que lo eres y no necesitamos que nos lo confirmes firmándolo.

–Eres un idiota –contesta Bruce molesto–, no entiendo como una persona inteligente como tú, está tratando de... no sé, de-

–¿Ver con normalidad la situación? –le ayuda–, Bruce, te conozco. Sé que tienes todo este perfil de misterio –Bruce enarca la ceja, pero Harvey continúa–, sí, por lo menos conmigo, y supongo que con Rachel –agrega con suavidad–, pero debes saber que no soy ella. No digas nada –lo detiene cuando lo ve abrir la boca-, solo escúchame. Rachel y yo no pensábamos igual con respecto a Batman. Yo sí creo en su cruzada. Y no pienso que estás deshecho o algo así. Te conozco, quizás no mejor que ella, y sé que a quien conozco no es una sombra detrás de Batman, ni menos que una persona.

–Harvey –dice Bruce, mirándolo perdido, como el niño que debió ser cuando le arrebataron a sus padres–, soy un maldito neurótico. Probablemente sufra algún tipo de psicosis de aquí a cuando cumpla cuarenta. Soy terriblemente obsesivo, arrogante e introvertido. Y si eso no fuera poco, me visto todas las noches como un murciélago gigante con el pasatiempo de dar y recibir palizas. Más dar que recibirlas. Es claro que nada de eso es normal.

Y es como si hubiera un click en el cerebro de Harvey quien se acerca hacia el lado de Bruce, arrodillándose–. Estás tratando de alejarme de ti –afirma–, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me mudara de ciudad, que me fuera a Metropolis y fingiera no conocerte?

–Bueno –empieza Bruce, rehuyéndole la mirada.

–No digas nada. Eres tú el idiota. Tú mismo has dicho más de una vez que soy el fan número uno de Batman, ¿Qué otra reacción más que emoción podría haber tenido?

– Rachel se alejó. Pensé que pasaría lo mismo si lo sabías. Y mi cercanía hacia ti solo me hace sentirme más culpable de lo que me siento habitualmente, y créeme que es mucho más de lo que necesitó.

–No soy Rachel, Bruce –es lo único que dice. Bruce guarda silencio-, Bruce, no pretendo comprender lo que pasa por tu mente. Solo sé que eres la persona más importante que tengo en el mundo y lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Brucen lucen tristes cuando lo ve-, no puedo hacer esto, Harvey. No me pidas más, por favor.

-Bruce –trata de decirle algo, pero Bruce lo interrumpe-, No, Harvey, es mejor si te vas. Déjame pensar.

Y es quizás el que lo ve ahí, tan pálido, con la boca apretada y la mirada nerviosa, que acepta, guardándose el abrazo que quiere darle y deja su habitación.

En la sala lo espera Alfred, quien le da una mirada preocupada.

-Está bien –dice Harvey, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿La conversación no fue correcta? –pregunta el mayordomo.

-Depende del punto de vista –contesta no sin amargura.

Alfred le abre la puerta, diciéndole-, El joven Wayne cree que no necesita a nadie, piensa que su compañía solo trae dolor. Usted es un buen hombre señor Dent, y su perseverancia será necesaria para hacerle entender a Bruce que no necesita estar solo.

Al terminar le da una pequeña sonrisa y lo deja salir.


	33. Capítulo Treinta

Una semana después de su visita la mansión Wayne, Harvey tiene un plan.

Seducirá a Bruce.

Bueno no, mejor dicho insistirá en que su amistad es salvable. No se dará por vencido.

Entre más lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que Bruce tiene un serio problema de auto estima (y sí, es irónico pensar eso y en Bruce Wayne al mismo tiempo). Todo aquello de que no podrían estar juntos, de que Bruce le haría daño, todo es producto del maldito cuento con el Joker y su psicología barata. Ésta parece haber golpeado a Bruce más profundamente de lo que todos creían.

Por supuesto que para ser Batman tienes que tener rollos emocionales, y a Bruce le sobran.

Lo llama, pero o le contesta el buzón o le contesta su secretaria.

Le envía e-mails, pero solo recibe como respuesta memorándums de gracias por comunicarse con Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce lleva días evitándolo de todas los formas posibles.

-Batman está bien –dice Gordon de la nada unas semanas después, cuando están archivando documentos que dejo Falcone al morir.

-¿Sí? –pregunta distraído.

-Sí –continúa el comisionado-, lo vi hace unas noches. Me dijo que tendría más presente su propia seguridad luego de que le di un discurso sobre ello.

Harvey sonríe un poco-, supongo que utilizará mejores seguros.

-Eso espero.

Esta por responder, cuando Beatriz golpea la puerta, diciéndole que el señor Wayne lo está esperando.

-Bruce Wayne –dice Gordon, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada-, creí que ya no tenías tiempo para pesos muertos como él.

Harvey evita ruborizarse solo por fuerza de voluntad- No soy un hombre rencoroso, Gordon. Y ya, suficiente chisme por hoy, Montoya te andaba buscando antes de que te vinieras para acá.

Gordon se levanta sonriendo, y al abrir la puerta se topa con Bruce.

-¡Teniente! –saluda amigablemente el millonario, pero abriendo bien los ojos se corrige-, comisionado, lo siento, es el calor –y le guiña un ojo.

Gordon le da un saludo parco y lo deja pasar para irse, no sin antes Harvey notar que pone los ojos en blanco cuando cierra la puerta.

-Te gusta hacer eso –afirma Harvey, cuando Bruce se sienta en frente, piernas cruzadas elegantemente.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Uhu –cabecea Harvey, no comprándole nada-, lo de fingir ser un idiota, te encanta sacar de quicio a los otros.

Bruce le sonríe de medio lado con malicia-, uno debe buscar diversión en donde pueda –pero se pone serio de nuevo-, deja de llamarme –le dice mirándolo fijo.

-¿Qué, aprovecharás de que estás aquí y te conseguirás una orden de restricción?

-Estás llamando incluso cuando Alfred duerme. Has hecho que me sermoneara –explica molesto.

-Si no estuvieras evitándome, no recurriría a bajos métodos.

Bruce entrecierra sus ojos-, esto no es un juego, Harvey.

-¿No lo es? –pregunta livianamente levantando las manos en el aire en gesto de duda y encogiendo los hombros-, tenemos una conversación pendiente. Dijiste que pensarías en algo. Eres un maldito genio, Bruce, no creo que te tome semanas el entender lo que sea que estás pensando.

-No es tan simple.

-Y yo no me rindo. ¿Crees que te estoy molestando? Bueno, lo seguiré haciendo, conseguiré que Alfred y que Fox me ayuden. Piensas que es falso todo, que lo que sea que crees que siento no existe de verdad.

-Harvey –dice Bruce, pero se calla.

-¡Me ofendes, idiota! –exclama Harvey, levantándose-, ¿Piensas que no conozco mis malditos sentimientos, acaso? –suspira-, pero éste no es el lugar para tener esta clase de conversación. Ven a mi departamento esta noche, antes de tus actividades extracurriculares.

-¿Extracurriculares? –pregunta Bruce con el entrecejo fruncido-, bien –acepta, levantándose y antes de ir le dice- y sí creo que eres mi amigo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Está nervioso, le parece que de esta noche dependerá su futuro. El posible futuro que pueda tener con Bruce si lo convence de que pueden estar juntos sin arruinarle la vida a nadie.

A eso de las ocho y media, luego de darse vueltas por el departamento ordenándolo (lo cual es ridículo porque Bruce lo ha visto borracho fuera de su mente con botellas desparramadas) suena el timbre indicándole que su visita ha llegado.

Corre hacia la puerta, pero la abre como si no estuviera nervioso.

Bruce lo mira de arriba hacia abajo-, Harvey –susurra con voz profunda, dejándose entrar y yendo directamente a su lugar con el sillón.

Harvey se da cuenta de que trae un elegante vino entre manos, el cual deja en la mesa del centro, indicándole a Harvey que se siente al lado de él.

-Bueno –dice Harvey, queriendo moverse la camisa que lleva puesta y que nota demasiado apretada, sintiendo la mirada de Bruce a centímetros de él-, creo que debemos conversar.

-¿Conversar? –pregunta en voz baja el millonario como si no entendiera, acercándose hacia donde Harvey está sentado, haciendo que se corra hasta llegar a la esquina del sillón-, creo que podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Y diciendo eso se lanza ágilmente sobre su regazo mientras le planta un beso en los labios.

Las manos de Harvey van automáticamente a la cintura de Bruce, al igual que su boca se abre, dejándolo paso. Es la segunda vez que Bruce inicia un beso de improvisto, y Jesús, Harvey lo desea tanto.

Bruce se mueve contra él despacio, llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabello, tirándolo y gimiendo en el beso, y Harvey deja sus piernas abrirse un poco más, para acomodarlo de mejor forma.

-Bruce –susurra cuando éste ha dejado su boca para ir ante su cuello. Harvey mueve sus manos hacia el culo de Bruce, pensando en todas esas perversiones que le pasan por la mente cuando ha visto a Batman e imaginándose en lo ninja que es.

-¿Sí? –susurra sensualmente Bruce, al lado de su oído-, esto es más fácil.

Y Harvey abre los ojos (¿Y cuándo los cerró?), deteniendo toda acción sexual y empujando a Bruce a su lado, para poder pararse.

Se siente tan jodidamente furioso y herido. No puede creer que Bruce haya pensado en utilizar _esto_ para alejarlo de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Bruce desde su posición, con las piernas abiertas y la camisa fuera del pantalón, sus labios están rojos y luce como si estuviera listo para follar.

-Eres imposible –dice Harvey, dejándolo ahí y yendo hacia el baño a mojarse la cara.

Minutos después, siente los ojos de Bruce frente al espejo, mientras se echa agua al rostro.

-Harvey –comienza a decir Bruce, pero Harvey lo ignora, devolviéndose a la sala y sentándose en el sillón-, puedes largarte cuando quieras –le dice sin mirarlo.

Bruce se queda de pie ahí, viéndose perdido, pero luego va hacia la puerta.

Harvey cierra los ojos y se lleva la cabeza hacia las manos, un maldito gesto recurrente en su vida actual.

-Okay –escucha.

Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con Bruce, quien se ha devuelto y está arrodillado frente a él, con el rostro cansado y resignado.

Harvey solo lo mira.

-No te estaba utilizando –explica Bruce con la mirada fija en él-, creí que eso es lo que querías, yo no… no podría hacer… hacerte daño –suspira como si le doliera hablar-, tú eres –cierra los ojos y las palabras le salen como si fuese una agonía-, te quiero.

A Harvey se le cae la quijada y se queda así, boca abierta y ojos pegados en el otro hombre.

No se esperaba eso.

Bruce lo sigue viendo con aquellos estúpidos ojos azules y Harvey se da cuenta de que sigue callado.

Oh.

-Bruce -responde al fin y se tira de rodillas junto a él, ignorando el pequeño dolor frente a la euforia que siente-, por supuesto que te quiero. Estoy loco por ti –explica con humor, tomándolo del rostro.

Bruce lo mira con una vulnerabilidad palpitando-, será difícil.

-No me importa.

-Yo soy difícil.

-Tampoco me interesa.

-Hay mucho por explicar.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Bruce sonríe-, Okay –repite y Harvey termina deshaciéndose de los centímetros entre ellos, tomando sus labios de nuevo.

-Espera –dice deteniéndose-, ¿no estás aun con la herida abierta y eso? –pregunta preocupado, acercando su mano al costado de Bruce.

-No te preocupes por eso –Harvey quiere decir más, pero la boca de Bruce borra cualquier posible pensamiento.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo siguen besándose. En algún momento se volvieron a sentar en el sillón, con Bruce de nuevo a horcajadas encima de él, con eso de ser tan jodidamente flexible y todo.

Está pensando en mover lo que está ocurriendo a un lugar más cómodo cuando Bruce se separa de él, lamiéndose los labios.

No puede evitar dar un patético gemido. Bruce lo ve divertido-, señor Dent –murmura-, no soy ese tipo de chico. Necesito mínimo tres citas.

Y se levanta.

¡No! Harvey se levanta también, acomodándose discretamente la semi erección que porta-, no te puedes ir así como así ¡Tuvimos un momento!

-Lo sé –responde Bruce, arreglándose el cabello y la camisa. Le da una mirada cargada de afecto-, debo patrullar.

Jodido por Batman, quién lo diría.

Se pasa la mano por la nuca y carraspea, yendo hacia la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Cuando vuelve, Bruce está igual a cuando llegó, no como si no se hubiese pasado unos veinte minutos dejándose meter mano (metafóricamente claro, Harvey no pudo tocar mucha piel).

-Ya –dice Harvey apoyándose en la pared-, supongo que te veré por ahí –trata de hacerse casual, pero no cree que lo logra.

Bruce camina hasta él y le da un largo beso. Al separarse sus ojos brillan-, todo estará bien –le dice-, ven a la mansión mañana. Hay mucho que debo mostrarte.

Su corazón de fanboy da una voltereta, pero Harvey se dice que en su exterior sigue impasible.

Bruce le guiña el ojo al salir de la puerta.

Harvey espera hasta escucharlo tomar el ascensor para luego hacer un baile de la victoria y lanzarse al sillón.

Y pensar que resultó eso de seducir a Bruce Wayne, a veces sus planes no fallan.


	34. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

El día siguiente despierta con el mejor humor del mundo. No solo porque se trata de día viernes, si no que no recuerda estar tan contento en meses, así que la sonrisa en la cara no se la quita nadie.

En el trabajo incluso Beatriz le da una mirada extraña por la voltereta que ha sido su estado de ánimo (Harvey escucha por pasillos que parece tener dos caras, con haber andado con un rostro de perros por semanas y hoy con la sonrisa pegada, pero bueno, el chisme alimenta el trabajo), pero no le importa.

Luego de la muerte de Falcone y el encierro del Joker, el clima criminal se ha calmado un montón más de lo que esperaban. En vez de una casi guerra civil entre los bandos, sin líderes parecen haber abandonado las organizaciones, volviéndose independientes. Así que mientras tienen más crímenes como asaltos, han bajado los cargos por tráfico y cosas por el estilo (la parte que con lo que ha vivido no puede evitar ser pesimista, se pregunta qué es lo que vendrá ahora).

Pero como ha dicho, nada de eso importa. Bruce le ha dicho que lo quiere.

¡Y ha aceptado salir con él!

Obviamente se siente como el tipo más afortunado del mundo, porque si lo de arriba no fuera poco, el que salga con Bruce significa que… redoble de tambores… ¡Sale con Batman!

Sabe que suena como niño con juguete nuevo, pero aún no puede creer que vaya a ser el novio (¿novio? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? Aún no piensa en qué palabra suena mejor) de Batman. Pensar en todas las ideas que ha tenido al ver al vigilante y que ahora sepa que Bruce, su Bruce es él, es lo más increíble del mundo.

Si se va silbando del trabajo nadie se atreve a decirle algo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Cuando sale de la oficina va a darse una vuelta a su departamento para pegarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa (nada muy llamativo, no quiere que Bruce piense que está desesperado o algo por el estilo, así que solo se pone uno de sus trajes habituales).

Luego de eso y ya saliendo para tomar un taxi e ir a la mansión (porque manejar es un no inmediato, con sus nervios) duda por un momento si llevar algo, quizás unos pasteles, pero pensando en que Alfred se puede ofender, decide llegar tal cual.

Llega a eso de las ocho y algo a la mansión, cuando ha empezado a oscurecerse. Alfred le abre la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, saludándolo amablemente y diciéndole que Bruce está en la sala, esperándolo.

-Muy buen –contesta Harvey, sin saber si se lo dice al mayordomo o a sí mismo.

En la sala las luces se encuentran bajas, y parado al lado de la chimenea apagada se encuentra Bruce, vestido con unos simples pantalones de tela y una polera, ambos en negro. Se da vuelta a mirarlo cuando lo siente entrar, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Harvey –dice caminando unos pasos hacia él y quedándose ahí.

Harvey se queda parado ahí también, sintiéndose como un maldito adolescente que no sabe dónde poner las manos y qué hacer con su lengua.

-Podría mostrarle sus cosas, joven Wayne –les sugiere útilmente Alfred, antes de dejarlos solos e ir quién sabe dónde (Ahora Harvey le tiene incluso más respeto, sabiendo que es el mayordomo de Batman y todo).

Bruce mira el techo en lo que podría ser exasperación-. ¿Ayer te dije que te mostraría algo, no?

Harvey cabecea, recordando para qué sirve su lengua-. Eso, y tengo muchas preguntas con respecto a, ya sabes, _tu secreto_.

Bruce enarca una ceja, pero no menciona nada más, caminando hacia la sala siguiente. Harvey lo sigue sin necesitar que se lo pida.

En la sala, Bruce se acerca a un elegante piano, tocando unas teclas y haciendo que gire la pared y abriéndose un pasadizo. ¡Oh, dios! Es como en las películas, piensa Harvey sintiéndose como un espía.

Espera que Bruce no se dé cuenta de su total entusiasmo, cuando lo invita a bajar con él por un moderno –pero que se ve muy inseguro- ascensor.

Abajo parece una catacumba, el techo está hecho de rocas al igual que el suelo, partes de lo que podría ser una especie de industrialización que conoció a una familia de murciélagos y decidió quedarse ahí a pesar de la humedad.

-Tu baticueva –dice, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Por favor, no le digas así –pide Bruce frunciendo el ceño, mientras toca unos botones y prende más luces-, y a propósito de eso, es llamado simplemente foco, no batiseñal. Mejor aún, no agregues la palabra bati a todo lo que hago.

-Eso le quita toda la diversión –responde, caminando hacia donde está Bruce tocando unos paneles. Bruce le da una mirada hacia el lado-, ¿Qué? No tocaré nada, no tienes que mirarme así.

Bruce sonríe, moviendo la cabeza y le dice que lo siga.

Camina por una rampa en la que aparece desde el suelo una caja de vidrio con el traje de Batman guardada en él.

-Jesús –es lo único que dice, la boca seca al ver el traje frente a él. Nota que al lado de la gran caja, también han aparecido otras conteniendo herramientas del vigilante, como aquellas cuchillas con su símbolo. Le pican los dedos con el deseo de tocarlas.

Bruce al parecer lo conoce bien, porque toca la pantalla táctil, abriéndose la caja y sacando una de las cuchillas-, las hice yo –le explica pasándole con cuidado una, y Harvey cree notar cierto orgullo en su voz (Si fuera él, no solo estaría orgulloso, si no que patentando todo, pero eso puede ser el abogado en él).

Harvey la mueve despacio entre sus dedos-, ¿me mostrarás la bat- la motocicleta que tienes?

-Tal vez –contesta Bruce con su habitual misterio, recibiendo la cuchilla ninja de vuelta y guardándola.

-Ahora me tienes que contar lo que de verdad hiciste por esos siete años de desaparición.

Bruce lo mira con humor, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos-, eso le quita toda la diversión –repite sus propias palabras.

Harvey imita una risa-, touché –le dice, y subiendo los ojos hacia el techo pregunta-. Lo de los murciélagos realmente va en serio, ¿no, Bruce? Porque tienes una plaga.

-Lo sé, hemos tenido que sanitar el lugar, pero no pudo echarlos sabiendo que fue su hogar primero –responde, encogiéndose de hombros levemente, y haciendo que Harvey quiera abrazarlo por lo adorable que es de vez en cuando.

¿Y por qué no? Ahora puede. Así que camina los centímetros que los separan y toma una de las manos de Bruce, logrando que éste lo mire con sorpresa.

-Podríamos volver arriba –sugiere Harvey, sin soltarle la mano-, un poquito más de calor y menos murciélagos, digo.

Bruce le da una de esas sonrisas suyas y apretándole la mano lo guía hacia el ascensor de vuelta.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Al subir, Alfred les avisa que la comida está lista, así que pasan al gigantesco comedor y cenan unas carnes rojas con puré de patatas (y ahora entiende porque Bruce, salvo por sus dulces, mantiene una dieta tan estricta, con eso de tener que estar en forma).

Después de comer, pasan de nuevo a la sala y luego de estar un rato conversando sentados juntos en el gigantesco sillón en la sala, escuchando a Bruce relatarle la odisea de cómo llegó a una cárcel en Bután, luego de robar materiales de Wayne Enterprises (“Técnicamente no era robo, si es mi empresa” le dice Bruce con una cara divertida), Harvey siente como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Después de todo, éste tipo de cosas junto con sentarse a ver películas o lo que dieran en la televisión o ir a algún lado a entretenerse, es ya lo que siempre hacen.

Por dios, son como una pareja de ancianos casados.

-Somos una pareja de ancianos casados –anuncia en voz alta su epifanía, ganándose una mirada molesta de Bruce, quien le estaba contando de una especie de sopa con algo más parecido al cemento que al pan que daban en la cárcel.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo –se indica y lo indica con el dedo-, somos como esos viejitos que se quedan en las casas tapados con mantas hablando de sus mejores días.

Bruce lo mira con un rostro tan exasperado-, eres muy especial, Harvey Dent.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, señor Wayne.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y con un hábil movimiento Bruce se pone encima suyo, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Harvey (parece ser la maniobra que más le gusta al millonario).

-Oh –suspira, llevando sus manos hacia el otro hombre y dándose cuenta de que éste no ha bajado todo su peso a su regazo-, ¿vamos a cambiar la situación?

-Otra inteligente sugerencia –susurra Bruce con sus ojos brillando-, y creo que con lo de ayer junto con el visitar la baticueva y este momento, ya podemos decir que tenemos mis tres citas.

-Eres un idiota –y termina las palabras en los labios del otro.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Al subir, Alfred les avisa que la comida está lista, así que pasan al gigantesco comedor y cenan unas carnes rojas con puré de patatas (y ahora entiende porque Bruce, salvo por sus dulces, mantiene una dieta tan estricta, con eso de tener que estar en forma).

Después de comer, pasan de nuevo a la sala y luego de estar un rato conversando sentados juntos en el gigantesco sillón en la sala, escuchando a Bruce relatarle la odisea de cómo llegó a una cárcel en Bután, luego de robar materiales de Wayne Enterprises (“Técnicamente no era robo, si es mi empresa” le dice Bruce con una cara divertida), Harvey siente como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Después de todo, éste tipo de cosas junto con sentarse a ver películas o lo que dieran en la televisión o ir a algún lado a entretenerse, es ya lo que siempre hacen.

Por dios, son como una pareja de ancianos casados.

-Somos una pareja de ancianos casados –anuncia en voz alta su epifanía, ganándose una mirada molesta de Bruce, quien le estaba contando de una especie de sopa con algo más parecido al cemento que al pan que daban en la cárcel.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo –se indica y lo indica con el dedo-, somos como esos viejitos que se quedan en las casas tapados con mantas hablando de sus mejores días.

Bruce lo mira con un rostro tan exasperado-, eres muy especial, Harvey Dent.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, señor Wayne.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y con un hábil movimiento Bruce se pone encima suyo, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de Harvey (parece ser la maniobra que más le gusta al millonario).

-Oh –suspira, llevando sus manos hacia el otro hombre y dándose cuenta de que éste no ha bajado todo su peso a su regazo-, ¿vamos a cambiar la situación?

-Otra inteligente sugerencia –susurra Bruce con sus ojos brillando-, y creo que con lo de ayer junto con el visitar la baticueva y este momento, ya podemos decir que tenemos mis tres citas.

-Eres un idiota –y termina las palabras en los labios del otro.


	35. Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Se besan por un buen rato, hasta que el reloj gigante en la muralla principal suena anunciando las diez de la noche. 

Bruce se separa de él, respirando hondo y mirando hacia el lado y Harvey se da cuenta de que es la hora del patrullaje, joder. De nuevo bloqueado por Batman.

Bruce observa su expresión y suspirando le dice-, puedo comenzar más tarde. Soy mi propio jefe.

-¿Y tu corazón obsesivo no se quejará de salirte de la rutina?

Bruce solo lo mira.

-Preguntaba por ti –se excusa, ordenándose el cabello-, no quiero que pienses que trataré de impedirte lo que haces o algo.

Los ojos del otro se suavizan-. Lo sé, Harvey –responde, volviendo a sentarse a su lado-, es uno de los motivos por los que me era tan difícil alejarme de ti.

Y eso en lenguaje batmaniano es obviamente un “eres tan increíble que no puedo despegarme de ti”, así que Bruce se gana el beso que sigue.

Bruce vuelve a alejarse (no sin un poco de dificultad, nota Harvey con satisfacción)-, ahora sí podríamos movernos a mejores lugares –y diciendo eso se levanta con su maldita agilidad, ofreciéndole la mano como todo un caballero.

Harvey la acepta y juntos caminan a paso normal hacia el dormitorio. Se topan en el pasillo con Alfred quien no les dice nada (pero Harvey sabe que volverá a darle el discursito de no herir a Bruce a su consternación).

Apenas entran a la habitación, Bruce lo pone contra la pared y Harvey siente su erección levantarse en forma total tan rápido que piensa que la cabeza se le caerá por falta de sangre. Dios, lleva demasiados meses soñando con este momento.

-Harvey –murmura el millonario contra su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus caderas, y Harvey vuelve a besarle la boca, comenzando a avanzar y hacerlo retroceder, cruzando los dedos mentalmente en deseo por achuntarle a la cama. Cuando las rodillas de Bruce golpean el colchón, haciéndolo caer en su espalda, Harvey se da una pequeña danza mental.

Y viendo a Bruce ahí, dispuesto y listo y mirándolo con tanto afecto, bueno, un millar de dudas comienzan a asaltarle. Porque por dios, es Bruce Wayne, quien ha dormido con decenas de personas mucho más guapas que Harvey, con más experiencia que él que apenas ha tenido unas cuantas novias y solo un novio durante la universidad.

-Qué –Bruce pregunta (o afirma mejor dicho) cuando el silencio se está extendiendo incómodamente.

-No es nada –contesta, haciéndose lado en la cama y llevándose una mano a la nuca, notando que en algún momento perdió la chaqueta y la corbata-, es solo que, bien, tú eres tú –la expresión en Bruce se vuelve inescrutable-, has dormido con todo el mundo y ahora…

-Qué –vuelve a decir Bruce.

-No es que te esté llamando fácil –trata de arreglar sus palabras sintiendo que está metiendo el zapato hasta el fondo-, solo estoy siendo inseguro y… lo siento.

Bruce simplemente mira hacia el techo y con la mano se quita los mechones de la frente–. No dormí con esas personas, Harvey, en qué momento lo habría hecho. Entre todo lo de Batman y el manejar la empresa, créeme, apenas tengo tiempo para poder hacerle caso a Alfred en cómo tratar mi vida.

-Eso es bueno saberlo –contesta con un poco de duda en su voz.

Bruce se gira para mirarlo y se levanta de la cama (y Harvey cree que se ha auto saboteado como un completo idiota), pero no va hacia la puerta para echarlo, si no que para sacarse rápidamente la polera.

-¿Un striptease? –pregunta porque su boca tiene cerebro propio.

-Si fuera un striptease lo sabrías de antemano –murmura la voz de Bruce cuando éste termina de sacarse la ropa y dejarla ordenadamente en la silla de al lado (Harvey se burlaría de su TOC, pero su mente está ocupada en otras cosas).

Bruce vuelve acercarse en la cama, subiendo y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Harvey-. Tengo demasiadas de estas –le dice indicándole a las cicatrices que entrecruzan su torso, a las que Harvey recién comienza a prestar atención con la luz baja–, más de una se volvería demasiado sospechosa y tendría que tener una red de mentiras cada vez mayor. 

Cierto, piensa Harvey, levantando una mano y llevándola con cuidado hacia la más nueva, aún un poco rojiza y con el rastro de la quemadura auto infligida, notando que los puntos debieron de haber sido retirados hace poco.

-Además –continúa Bruce, un pequeño suspiro en sus labios al sentir el toque-, debes saber que tengo un excelente control de mi libido –le dice parcamente.

–Está bien, por dios, no estaba juzgándote. Es solo que bien, siempre se habla –trata de seguir con su excusa.

–De mi promiscuidad –lo interrumpe, y Harvey se maldice porque si sigue con esto logrará arruinarlo todo (llamar a la persona con quien te quieres acostar un putillo es una pésima decisión según todas las revistas sobre amor que Harvey no lee, por supuesto).

–Bruce, realmente lo siento. No sé porque estoy siendo un idiota.

–Escucha –murmura Bruce–, Soy pésimo en esta clase de cosas, pero te haré un resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida –y le da una mirada entre divertida y molesta que solo él podría combinar-, desde la muerte de mis padres y hasta el juicio de Joe Hill pasé mis años como el más torpe adolescente que podrías conocer, obsesionado con la justicia y el saber. Y demasiado enamorado de Rachel, con tantos delirios románticos –y con una mueca amarga, sigue–, patéticamente enamorado de ella. No perdí mi virginidad hasta irme de Gotham, cuando viajaba por el mundo. He convertido mi cuerpo en un arma, y mi vida está muy lejos del hedonismo de Brucie Wayne, tan lejos que incluso Alfred y Lucius han intentado armarme una vida. 

-Bruce –no sabe que decir.

Pero éste le da una suave sonrisa-. Desde mi regreso a Gotham siempre he tenido cosas más importantes en mi cabeza. Aún demasiado enamorado de Rachel, y luego –cierra sus ojos, agachando la cabeza-, demasiado herido por todo. Eres la primera persona desde ella, que hace que piense que vale la pena salir de mi auto impuesto celibato.

Y si eso no es lo más romántico que alguien le ha dicho antes, Harvey no sabe qué. Devorarse la boca de Bruce es lo que hace, abalanzándose hacia él y poniéndose encima, tratando de desabrocharle los estúpidos botones del pantalón, pero al parecer la coordinación decidió abandonarlo. Bruce mientras tanto parece saber bien lo que hace, terminando de sacarle la camisa y sus pantalones con perfectos movimientos, rozando sus caderas contra las suyas y haciendo contacto con sus entrepiernas cuando ambos por fin están piel a piel.

Y Harvey solo puede pensar que sí, está sucediendo. El cuerpo de Bruce parece estar en increíble condición física y su piel luce como un mapa de dolor. Quiere lamer cada una de las cicatrices y escuchar sus historias, morder el perfecto tendón de su cuello, ese que siempre le coquetea debajo de las camisas Armani. Le sujeta la muñeca, sintiendo su pulso y Bruce gime debajo de él, llevando una de sus manos hacia su espalda, pasándole los dedos por su columna.

Harvey ahoga su quejido en el cuello de Bruce, poniendo su mano entre sus erecciones, juntándolas y moviéndolas, mientras con su otra mano abandona la muñeca para llevarla a torturar los pezones erectos en los pectorales de Bruce. Cuando los toca, Bruce da un gemido ronco, su tono tanto Batman como Bruce, sus ojos cerrados y boca abierta, moviendo sus caderas con tanta fuerza que pareciera que lo botara. Abre los ojos y acerca su rostro para besarle con fuerza, sus labios mordiéndolo e intensificando las sensaciones.

Harvey se siente casi llegar al clímax. Su cuerpo está ondulando y sudando contra el de Bruce, cuando éste se detiene y lo único que puede pensar es joder, joder, joder.

–Espera –Bruce le dice con voz grave, su pecho subiendo y bajando cuando se levanta, y si por unos momentos Harvey pierde más neuronas no pueden culparle, porque Bruce de pie es una cosa de belleza, luce como la réplica perfecta de un artista marcial (y Batman obviamente es uno, ese truco de aparecer y desaparecer lo es). Y la hermosa visión desaparece con Bruce, quien está caminando hacia el baño personal (y bien, eso valió la pena; si su torso es perfecto, su culo y espalda son cosa de poesía).

Se queda quieto, sintiéndose levemente incómodo sin moverse y con una erección del porte de la torre Wayne, así que se acomoda de espaldas en la cama, poniendo las almohadas (¿y por qué tiene tantas Bruce, si apenas y duerme?) debajo de su cabeza y espalda, tratando de verse medianamente sensual, llevándose la mano a la erección y comenzando perezosamente a masturbarse.

Bruce vuelve poco después llevando consigo un tubo de lubricante (¡sí!) y un sobre con un condón, y Harvey se dice a sí mismo que el motivo por el que Bruce apura los últimos pasos, es simplemente porque ha visto lo sensual que se ve acostado en la cama.

Bruce gatea hasta su cuerpo (Jesús, Jesús, Jesús) y dejando el lubricante al lado de su muslo, abre el condón metódicamente, sacándolo y mirándolo con seriedad (joder, joder, joder), para luego darle una sonrisa perversa–, bueno señor Dent, quien diría que el fiscal de distrito terminaría en la cama de un depravado –lo dice en un tono completamente inocente, como si no se hubiese tomado la polla y no se estuviese tocando con movimientos suaves y lentos.

–Bruce –da un gemido patético y lamentable, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo porque Bruce le sonríe de nuevo, soltándose a sí mismo y tocándolo a él, poniéndole con ambas manos el condón. Por un momento, por un terrible y vergonzoso momento piensa que se va a correr cuando siente la mano de Bruce, pero gracias a todo lo que es bueno y santo en este mundo, lo logra evitar, mirando al techo y contando en reverso. 

Bruce termina de acomodarle el condón, para luego mover su cuerpo con la agilidad de un gran felino, poniéndose encima suyo, posando unos eternos segundos las manos en sus pectorales, para luego hacerse hacia atrás. Se queda sentado en sus pantorrillas, tomando con una de sus manos el tubo de lubricante, abriéndolo y esparciéndolo en sus dedos derechos y llevándolos hacia atrás.

Harvey no sabe en donde fijar la vista; si en el rostro de Bruce (sensualmente concentrado, mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos cerrados), en la vista de sus erecciones rozándose (y no puede evitar el vaivén que dan sus caderas), o finalmente en la vista de Bruce abriéndose para él, dando pequeños movimientos, sus abdominales apretándose y soltándose, remarcando las cicatrices que tiene en su piel. Con una temblorosa mano, Harvey las toca. 

La piel se siente rugosa debajo de sus dedos y Bruce murmura un suave joder en la sensación. Viendo la respuesta, Harvey lleva su otra mano hacia uno de los bonitos pezones que están pidiendo su toque, apretándolo, y levantándose ligeramente (dándose una palmadita mental en la espalda, por la buena idea que fue poner almohadas debajo), pone su boca en el otro pezón.

–Harvey –suspira Bruce, moviendo por fin su mano de su culo, alejándose de él ligeramente, para volver a tomar el lubricante, echárselo en la mano y aplicarlo al condón en su erección. Cuando se ve satisfecho con el trabajo (y Harvey espera que lo esté, nunca antes ha tenido tantas ganas de venirse en la vida) sube la mirada para posarla en su cara y con un guiño, levanta sus caderas hasta ponerse por fin encima de su polla, moviendo su mano a sus nalgas para facilitar la penetración. 

Con lentitud Bruce baja, respirando profundo y con los ojos cerrados, hasta terminar sentado totalmente sobre él. Harvey respira entre cortadamente, pero no se mueve (si algo entendió, es que Bruce no hace esto a menudo y lo último que quiere es enviarse un cagazo en donde Batman lo patee fuera del dormitorio), así que espera con paciencia hasta que Bruce comienza a moverse, los músculos de sus muslos tensándose, y en segundos Harvey está en la misma posición de antes, mordiendo unos de los pezones en frente mientras con una de sus manos recorre las cicatrices y la otra la lleva al culo de Bruce, sintiendo los músculos apretarse y embistiendo sus caderas, buscando un ritmo.

Bruce es silencioso (el ninja que lleva dentro, incluso en la cama), pero su cuerpo responde bellamente. Manteniendo el ritmo excitante, Llevando sus manos a los hombros de Harvey, agarrando el cabello en su cuello, moviendo su boca de sus pectorales hacia sus labios. Se besan lánguidamente, y Bruce no rompe en ningún momento el ritmo que han encontrado, subiendo y bajando, sin mostrar cansancio alguno en su cabalgata. Cuando se separan, Bruce toma una de sus manos y la lleva hacia su erección, moviendo sus propias manos hacia las rodillas de Harvey para darse más palanca en las embestidas.

Harvey siente su clímax acercarse nuevamente, así que le da más velocidad al vaivén de su mano, mientras repite una y otra vez –: joder, joder, joder, Bruce, Bruce –a esas dos palabras se ha reducido su vocabulario.

Y cuando el peak lo golpea, se le blanquea la vista, levantando sus caderas y penetrando a Bruce en toda su capacidad. Cae en la cama hecho una seda y como si estuviera en una nube, mira a Bruce moverse tres veces más acercándose hacia él, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, apretando su flácida erección al punto del dolor, hasta venirse en su mano, con el mismo silencio con el que ha estado en casi todo momento, solo gimiendo su nombre.

Se quedan unos minutos así, hasta que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Bruce se levanta con su ya característica flexibilidad, sacándole el condón y deshaciéndose de él en el pequeño basurero que hay al lado de la cama. Levanta una de las toallas de mano que hay en el velador y se la tira encima a Harvey (para el semen, tiene semen en la mano, cierto), para luego volver a la cama acostándose a su lado.

Harvey se siente como una heroína que ha perdido la virginidad, y quiere taparse bajo las sabanas, así que mira a Bruce, quien en cambio mira el techo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta Bruce finalmente, poniéndole los ojos encima y enarcando una perfecta ceja. Y es tan estúpidamente guapo, sus ojos están de un azul brillante y frío, y el color aún no ha dejado sus mejillas. Harvey no puede evitar tomarle los labios y besarle lentamente.

Al terminar, Bruce lo mira expectante y Harvey le sonríe y solo le dice-: nada.


	36. Capítulo Treinta y Dos

-No me vestiré de Batman para ti.

-Pero-

-Te he dicho que no –reafirma Bruce con una expresión de pura frustración mientras se gira dándole la espalda-, es un símbolo de miedo y oscuridad –dice también de nuevo-, y no quiero escuchar más sobre tu fijación con él y con el traje.

-Es sexy –responde amurrado.

-Díselo a los tipos que he metido a Arkham y Blackgate.

A Harvey se le iluminan los ojos y abre la boca, pero Bruce lo interrumpe como adivinándole el pensamiento-, no, no quiero escuchar lo que piensen de mí-- de Batman.

-Tan solo una vez –le pide con voz patética.

Bruce cierra los ojos y gime-, acabamos de tener sexo, Harvey, no responderé por otros diez minutos hasta que tenga que vestirme como Batman… pero solo para ir a patrullar nada más.

-Ya –contesta resignado, acercándose a Bruce para ver si puede acurrucarse sin que éste reaccione como gato mojado. Viendo que es un éxito, guarda silencio.

-Tal vez una vez. Solo una –susurra Bruce. Harvey sonríe.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce ha terminado de darse una rápida ducha luego de dejarlo acostado en la cama (Harvey no cree poder dormir, se siente como niño en navidad), y está en proceso de ponerse unos apretados shorts y una camiseta sin mangas igual de apretada.

-Quédate –le dice, cuando ha terminado de vestirse y está listo para seguramente bajar estilo cazafantasma a su baticueva.

-Podría.

-Alfred sabe que dormimos juntos.

Harvey trata de ahogarse, poniéndose un cojín en la cara y hablando con la boca pegada a él-, porque dices cosas como esa. El nombre de Alfred no debería entrar al dormitorio.

Bruce se acerca hasta la cama y cuando Harvey se quita el almohada, le da un beso.

-Te estaré esperando –dice Harvey, cuando Bruce se levanta.

El millonario le da una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Harvey sonríe estúpidamente y mira hacia el velador, encontrándose con el reloj que indica que son pasada la una de la mañana. Se dice a sí mismo que debería dormir un rato, pero salvo uno quince minutos que languideció luego de tener sexo, no cree poder.

Tampoco quiere levantarse y arriesgar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Alfred en el pasillo (con lo que le ha contado Bruce de su vida sexual, teme que Alfred lo juzgue por meterse con su casto seudo hijo).

Así que se queda ahí, en la cama. Y si se da vuelta para olfatear el aroma que se siente en el lado de Bruce, bueno, no pueden culparle.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Sin saber cuándo, logró quedarse dormido. Se da cuenta cuando se despierta por el movimiento al lado de la cama. Mira con ojos dormidos al reloj marcando las seis y algo y se gira notando que Bruce solo se ha puesto unos pantalones de pijama y está tratando de acostarse a su lado.

-¿Terminaste? –pregunta con voz somnolienta, dándose vuelta y pensando si acurrucarse con Bruce será mucho.

-Algo así –responde el otro hombre con voz cansada mientras se acomoda en la cama, poniéndose con el estómago hacia el colchón.

Harvey duda por un momento si moverse más cerca o no, lo que menos quiere es espantar a Bruce, pero éste le soluciona la vida al acercarse a él en lo que podría ser un abrazo si se tocaran más.

Se queda quieto, sintiendo como la respiración de Bruce se regula hasta que lo nota dormido, y relajándose al sentir su corazón, él también cae en reposo.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Despierta por eso de tener el cuerpo acostumbrado. Ya es de mañana por lo que le dicen las oscuras cortinas que ostenta el dormitorio de Bruce, y el reloj se lo confirma mostrando las diez y cuarto.

Bosteza, sintiendo a Bruce pegado detrás de él pero sin ponerle aún los brazos encima. Luce completamente dormido, tal y como un peso muerto. Pareciera que además de respirar muy silenciosamente, duerme casi sin moverse (un ninja en la cama, ya lo había pensado antes).

Gira las piernas hasta sentarse, levantándose sin meter bulla y buscando sus bóxer y camisa. Se rasca los ojos mirando a Bruce con lo que sabe debe ser una expresión cursi en el rostro. Camina hacia el baño, haciendo sus quehaceres mañanescos y utilizando la moderna ducha. Finalmente se lava los dientes con uno de los cepillos de emergencia que obviamente Bruce tiene en su baño.

Al salir se pone el pantalón que dejó, notando que el millonario sigue durmiendo. Piensa que es entendible con la cansadora rutina que mantiene (y sí, ahora le es posible entender por qué lo podría encontrar dormido en la tarde).

Está meditando si salir y darle la cara al día (y a Alfred) cuando la voz de Bruce suena en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunta rodando hacia el lado y viéndose como un animalito que recién despertó, todo ojos confusos y pelo desordenado.

-¿Levantándome?

-Es temprano –se queja Bruce, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y hundiéndose entre las decenas de almohadas (já, para eso son).

-Pero ya me desperté –explica, moviéndose hacia la cama y sentándose en la esquina-, y creí que podría salir a ver a los pájaros cantar.

Bruce abre un ojo-, podrías ser útil y traer el desayuno –se rasca el torso con pereza-, ya que estoy pensando en levantarme a tan temprana hora solo por ti.

Harvey sonríe, dándole un beso en la cabeza y saliendo del dormitorio silbando.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

En la cocina, Alfred está sentado leyendo la Gazzeta de Gotham. Harvey detiene su silbido y camina con lentitud, fingiendo normalidad.

El mayordomo levanta la cabeza de su lectura-. Espero que pasase buena noche, señor Dent.

Oh dios, sabía que sería torpe, piensa con nervios y contesta un simple “sí” dándose cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer en la cocina de Bruce ya que solo la ha visto, pero nunca la ha utilizado.

Alfred lo mira fijo-, supondré que verlo en las mañanas será algo habitual, de ahora en adelante.

-Supongo –contesta tratando de leer los titulares en el diario y sentándose frente al hombre.

Alfred lo sigue mirando fijo, así que Harvey carraspea-, Bruce es una gran persona –dice o explica, no se decide.

-Lo es.

-Significa mucho para mí –continúa.

-Eso espero.

No sabe cómo seguir con la torpe conversación pero Bruce lo salva nuevamente entrando con el pelo aún mojado y lanzándole una mirada fatal a su guardián.

-Déjalo tranquilo, Alfred –le pide, pero Harvey nota humor en su tono de voz-, tú mismo siempre me estás diciendo que debo relacionarme más. Y crees que Harvey es encantador.

¿Alfred lo encuentra encantador? Sonríe, pero viendo la expresión en la cara del mayordomo, su propia cara se congela.

Bruce parece sí conocer su cocina aunque nunca haga nada ahí, porque luego de mover cosas, trae a la mesa dos tazones con lo que supone es café. Las deja ahí y le da una cuchara a Harvey, mientras que con la suya empieza a echarse azúcar. Cuando está llegando a la cuarta Alfred tose y Bruce la deja de mala gana.

Después de unos cinco minutos de más incomodidad (solo para Harvey, porque el millonario ha tomado el diario y lo lee con un rostro de fingido interés), Alfred se levanta y mirando a Harvey dice-, me alegro de que encontrara la paciencia adecuada para tratar con el joven Bruce.

-¡Hey! –dice el susodicho, levantando la cabeza y mirando feamente a Alfred quien lo ignora y deja la cocina.

Já, punto para Harvey.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

El día se lo pasa en la mansión, con Bruce mostrándole todo lo que tiene de Batman, además de explicarle más cosas en general; sobre sus padres, sobre Joe Hill. Sobre los siete años de entrenamiento a lo largo del mundo.

Acerca de la traición de Ra’s Al Ghul y la Liga de las Sombras.

-Wow –dice cuando escucha al respecto mientras ambos están sentados en la baticueva. Harvey está viendo una carpeta con diseños de cosas batmanianas y Bruce trabaja en uno nuevo-, eso te hace ser así como la Novia, ya sabes, de Kill Bill.

Bruce le dedica una de sus miradas híbridas (esas que no saben si ser de molestia o diversión)-, voy a tomarme eso como un halago. Pero sí, Ra era extremadamente peligroso, él y sus hombres.

-¿Crees que podrían volver? –pregunta.

Bruce frunce el entrecejo en concentración-, han existido por siglos. No creo que con Ra muerto se hayan detenido –suspira con agotamiento-, y sí, creo que podrían volver a Gotham.

Harvey hace una mueca pero no dice nada (¿Qué puede decir? Lo de la Liga y Bruce parece ser muy personal y no quiere echar a perder el día conversando sobre el siguiente gran enemigo que ataque la ciudad).

Bruce parece estar en la misma onda de pensamiento porque sonriendo un poco dice-, pero eso lo veo seguidamente, siempre estoy investigando posibles advenimientos de personas relacionadas con la Liga.

Por supuesto, su adorable y obsesivamente paranoico Bruce quien siempre va un paso adelante.

Mantienen un silencio cómodo (de esos a los que Harvey ya se ha acostumbrado el tener junto al millonario), cuando éste lo mira por encima de unas hojas con diseños que está revisando-. Las cosas entre Batman y el fiscal de distrito no cambiarán con la relación que tenemos ahora.

-Claro –contesta un poco ofendido-, trabajo antes de placer es mi filosofía de vida, Bruce. Además que ya de por sí Batman siempre está salvándome el trasero.

-Claro –repite Bruce con una ligera semi sonrisa en su rostro y Harvey siente que se está burlando de él, pero no le importa, Bruce acaba de denominar lo que tienen una relación. Así que sigue mirando los diseños mientras el otro hombre le explica el trabajo que hace Lucius en todo esto.

Harvey no recuerda haber estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo.


	37. Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Gordon lo está mirando. Lo está mirando con lo que podría ser una sonrisa algo burlesca debajo de su característico bigote.

Harvey lo ignora, tiene cierta idea del por qué el hombre lo mira de esa forma. Después de pasar un romántico fin de semana (bueno, romántico no, pero excitante sí viendo las cosas de Batman y todo) con Bruce, la semana ha ido de bien a mejor, con el millonario pasándolo a ver a la hora del almuerzo e incluso esperándolo a la salida (cosas que ya hacía antes de su pelea, pero sabiendo ahora lo cargado de su rutina, a Harvey se le enciende el corazón), y más de una vez se han topado con Gordon.

No estarán besuqueándose en público o esas cosas, pero el comisionado no llegó a su puesto por una falta de habilidades detectivescas.

-¿Qué? –pregunta de mal humor, cuando ya no puede seguir haciéndose el imbécil.

-Así que Bruce Wayne no es tan idiota –responde el policía, mirando unos informes que Harvey le ha pasado.

-Es un buen tipo.

-¿Se arreglaron entre ustedes? –bajo toda esa seriedad al parecer Jim Gordon está necesitado de chismes.

-Sí –contesta secamente. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo el hombre es su amigo, quizás uno de los pocos con los que cuenta, así que agrega-, estamos bien, Bruce me explicó más o menos lo que ocurrió y bien, somos adultos.

Gordon hace un suave “mmm” y lo mira serio-, Wayne es un tipo bueno, no lo negaré –admite-, pero eso no le quita que siga siendo irresponsable, lo que ocurrió con la gala podría volver a repetirse. No te diré como vivir tu vida, pero sí que tengas cuidado al confiar en él.

Harvey quiere decirle que Bruce es la persona más increíble que conoce (decirle que Gordon lo sabe, es su maldito BFF con traje de murciélago), pero entiende que no puede, que de aquella imagen depende toda la coartada. Así que se calla, hace un mohín con los labios y contesta-, lo sé, no te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Bueno. Me alegro entonces –y volviendo a sonreír con burla-, ya me esperaba que su affair volviera a flote, parecías hombre muerto caminando cuando no le hablabas.

-¿Si? Y tú parecías un comisionado de mediana edad y no una quinceañera de mala muerte pegada a las revistas de corazón.

Gordon ríe y se va con la carpeta.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Bruce parece haberse sacado un peso de encima con esto de que Harvey sabe la verdad. Cuando le habla en claves (“Estoy con unos modelos”) para avisarle de su retraso o ausencia, siempre al llegar lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero una de verdad, de las que puede reconocer son sinceras y cansadas y totalmente Bruce.

-¿Por qué siempre los Narrows? –suspira ahora el mencionado, mientras está de estómago en el sillón, ocupando todo el espacio y relegando a Harvey a una de las sillas. Se ha venido al depto. antes de patrullar, pero luego de haber estado metido quién sabe dónde, así que viste uno de sus disfraces para pasar desapercibido (lo que es igual a pantalones y camisetas como cualquier otro mortal y un jockey que ya ha quedado en una percha).

-¿Tradicionalismo? ¿Nostalgia? ¿El hecho de que sea el vientre de todo lo malo en Gotham?

Bruce abre un ojo molesto y se gira hasta sentarse-, era una pregunta retórica. Para tu información ya he investigado la causa y te puedo decir que es por motivos de exclusión social y—

Harvey se sienta a su lado, le pasa un brazo por los hombros en un movimiento tan cliché que tiene funcionar, y enarca una ceja-, Bruce, entiendo. Soy fiscal, mejor dicho, soy _el_ fiscal de distrito.

-Ya.

-Y no sé si te he dicho antes, o si ha salido a colación el cuánto me pone cuando demuestras ser más que una cara bonita –continúa, empujándolo hacia la esquina del sofá, como trató de hacerlo hace ya tanto tiempo sin buenos resultados.

-¿Cara bonita? –resopla Bruce con un rostro que claramente dice que se está dejando mover solo porque lo ama y no por sus dotes de seducción.

-¿Guaperas? ¿chico lindo? ¿sexy?

Bruce lo atrae hacia él, besándolo los labios y callándolo de una.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Unas semanas después Harvey está seguro de que Alfred y Lucius lo aman. Sabe que ambos hombres son lo más cercano a lo que podrían ser un padre para Bruce, así que Harvey supo que su misión era hacerse ver como el mejor partido posible.

Fue Bruce quien lo paró cuando tomó nota de su idea, recordándole que todas sus ideas apestan y aclarándole que su mayordomo y vicepresidente lo encuentran ya un buen partido.

-Harvey –le dijo-, mi último romance verdadero fue con un tipo con el que contrabandeaba hace ya casi una década. Y por romance me refiero a compartirmos una horrible celda. Créeme, Alfred y Lucius serían felices incluso si saliera con uno de los ladrones a los que sigo.

Bueno, Harvey notó que eso no era de por sí un cumplido, pero es un tipo positivo y optimista, así que prefiere pensar que los guardianes de Bruce lo adoran.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

Gordon y Batman están hablando en el techo, haciendo rutina.

Okay no, están sacando la cuenta de la semana y viendo si es necesario aumentar el patrullaje en el sector norte. Que luego de la caída de Maroni y Falcone parece haberse vuelto tierra de nadie.

Harvey opina que deberían dejar que naturalmente se cree un status quo, no es como si Gotham pudiera volverse una ciudad sin crimen de la noche a la mañana.

Gordon y Batman no se deciden.

-Siempre viene algo peor –responde el vigilante cuando Harvey explica su punto y Gordon se encoge de hombros en solidaridad.

-Qué no estemos siguiéndolos a todos no significa que no seamos proactivos.

Gordon parece estar ponderando la idea-, no podemos dejar que esto se vuelva alguna clase de anarquía –y mirando a Batman sigue-, es cierto, necesitamos que haya alguien en el poder.

Batman aprieta la mandíbula pero la suelta con lo que podría ser un suspiro si no fuera Batman-. Muy bien –murmura-, dejaremos que siga su curso, pero intervendremos ante cualquier posible mal movimiento.

-Por supuesto –contesta el comisionado un poco ofendido, pero claro, solo cuenta el que gire a mirar a Harvey para que Batman se una a la oscuridad y desaparezca.

Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe eso, piensa Harvey mientras ve a Gordon fruncir el ceño por la mala educación del vigilante.

 

**\----••~~~•••~~~••----**

 

-Tú sabes que no es que quiera que haya un nuevo kingpin –explica después en la mansión, aprovechando que Bruce aún no parte a patrullar. Siendo día viernes se han acostumbrado a pasar los fines de semana juntos, aun acostumbrándose a esta cosa nueva.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entiendes mi punto, no? –le pregunta, tratando de que lo mire a los ojos mientras están sentados en el suelo al lado de la chimenea apagada.

-Lo hago –dice Bruce levantando la vista-, es solo que -suspira, como si no hallara las palabras, rascándose el cabello-, primero fue Ra y luego el Joker. Y primero fue Falcone y luego Maroni y luego Sofía. Siento como si el futuro fuera más oscuro cada vez.

-Hey no –se acerca hasta tocarle la quijada, haciéndolo que lo mire sí o sí-, no nos pondremos pesimistas solamente porque vivimos en una ciudad que se llama Gotham. Y Bruce –continua, no evitando pasarle los dedos por la mejilla-, no es tu culpa.

Porque a eso siempre llega todo el problema. Bruce lo mira, buscando la verdad y después cierra sus ojos apretando los puños que ha puesto en su regazo.

-Y entre Gordon y sus hombres y yo y tú, ya hemos salido bien de lo que nos ha tocado. ¿Quién dice que nos vaya ir mal mañana? Y ya te he dicho que te dejes de torturar por la mierda que te dijo el Joker. El bastardo quería rebajarte a _ti_ a su nivel. No está obsesionado conmigo, sino que contigo porque tú –Bruce se aleja poniendo los ojos en blanco pero Harvey nota que sus manos se han acercado a su pierna en lo que para Bruce es un gesto de cariño-, sí tú, eres quien revivió a esta ciudad, su maldito caballero oscuro y todo.

-El Joker me tiene ganas –dice Bruce sardónico, pero Harvey nota que la melancolía parece haberlo abandonado y que una pequeña sonrisa ilumina la comisura de los labios.

-Algo así, lamentablemente. Es culpa del traje, si no fuera tan sexy estas cosas no pasarían.

Bruce se le tira encima y Harvey tiene mejores cosas que hacer que enumerar sus argumentos.

Y mientras se besan, un poco incómodamente en el duro suelo de la mansión (por lo menos Alfred a puesto una de esas fluffys alfombras), Harvey aprieta a Bruce contra sí, pensando en todo lo que ha sido la montaña rusa que se volvió su vida luego de salir electo. Y cuando Bruce da uno de esos quejidos bajos al morderle el labio, sabe que no se arrepiente de nada. Que llegar aquí era justo lo que necesitaba, su jodido amanecer.


	38. Epílogo

_Un año después_

 

A veces, cuando se pone a mirar Gotham desde las alturas, encaramado en alguna gárgola escondida en la oscuridad (porque es un melodramático, según Harvey), Bruce siente paz.

Lo cual es un poco ridículo considerando que Gotham sigue liderando los rankings de crímenes del país. Habrá bajado en niveles de corrupción, pero parece que su marca siempre será la criminalidad.

Pero en esos momentos no importa. Es como si al verla bajo sus pies, ella se presentara a sí misma. Su cruel amor, que respira sangre y dolor pero que siempre sigue adelante, perseverando ante todo.

Sí, en esos minutos Bruce siente paz. Equilibrio y un montón más de emociones positivas a las que nunca ha estado acostumbrado. Pero se ha adaptado, estar feliz parece volverse algo rutinario desde que decidió meterse en la vida de Harvey Dent.

Porque Harvey Dent, con su impulsividad, su impetuoso idealismo y pragmático, sus chistes malos y su gigantesco corazón, son gran parte de la razón para que aquello sea posible.

Rachel una vez le dijo que ya no había Bruce debajo de Batman, solo el recuerdo del hombre al que conoció. Y Bruce, frente a esa verdad dejó caer su propia humanidad, listo para sacrificar todo su ser por un concepto.

¿Cuántos años preparándose? Recorriendo el mundo, aprendiendo, entrenando su cuerpo más allá de la habilidad simple, convirtiéndose en algo y no en alguien. Una legenda. Encontrar en Batman su razón de ser, su propósito inspirador, la oscura cura para su ciudad.

Pero dejando ir poco a poco al muchacho que lloró a sus padres, hundiéndose en su culpabilidad.

La muerte de Rachel y las palabras del Joker fueron los clavos en su ataúd, en su falla y en la muerte de lo que quedara del hombre que alguna vez enamoró a Rachel.

Y en eso, en su depresión y auto odio y culpabilidad; su necesidad de salvar a Harvey, a lo único que le quedaba fue al mismo tiempo su propia salvación. Con Harvey redescubrió la risa, en sofás viendo películas en blanco y negro y sintiéndose nervioso por motivos que no involucraran sus puños. Con Harvey se dio cuenta que dejar de fingir por un maldito minuto era posible.

Con Harvey entendió que Bruce y Batman estaban más cerca de lo que creía, y que su humanidad brillaba debajo de ellos.

Y Harvey con su afecto hacia él, su afecto y deseo hasta doblegar su voluntad y permitirle derribar y entrar los muros que tantos años construyó.

Siente paz.

Sigue siendo difícil. Él es un hombre difícil y Harvey tampoco es fácil. Discuten y se dejan de hablar pero siempre está ahí el pegamento que los junta. Nada digno es completamente regalado. Y Bruce no puede negar que el sexo después de hacer las paces es siempre satisfactorio.

Así que sí, están bien. Harvey no le exige más de lo que puede dar, lo deja ir a su paso, contento con estar simplemente con él. Y sí, sus máximas discusiones han sido por la seguridad de Batman, de no arriesgar por alguna idiotez. Pero se arreglan. El crimen ha bajado un tanto, y aunque han salido otros psicóticos como aquel imbécil que les deja acertijos, las cosas se han vuelto una agradable rutina.

Alfred se ve más feliz también, al igual que Lucius. Creen que Harvey es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar (Bruce no difiere, pero tampoco lo andará gritando, Harvey sí tiene un ego). 

Y desde que decidieron anunciar su relación (con los medios volviéndose locos: “El Caballero Blanco doma al Príncipe de Gotham”), luego de que Harvey sugiera que sería una nueva coartada creíble, que más de alguien sospechaba ya lo profundo de su amistad desde incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos, cuando aún eran solo amigos.

Bruce dijo que no, que podría derrumbarse en cualquier minuto, que su reputación haría caer a Harvey y negarle una posible reelección. Pero Harvey y sus métodos persuasivos y argumentativos prevalecieron y terminaron dando una primicia a la Gazzeta que feliz los puso en primera plana (Bruce en forma vengativa se encargó de verse más estúpidamente enamorado que de costumbre, lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Harvey en la sesión de fotos y respondiendo a todo con que sólo necesitaba el amor de un buen hombre para reformarse).

La movida resultó en un éxito, no solo Harvey volvió con un segundo período como fiscal, si no que de alguna forma Bruce ganó parte de su reputación de vuelta. Como un simple joven aproblemado en busca de amor, se le perdonó todo (claro que Bruce sigue actuando como le parezca, en algún lado siempre se divierte).

Tiene a Gotham y tiene a Harvey y por primera vez en años cuando cierra sus ojos no ve perlas caer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está completa :)
> 
> Originalmente la subí en un meme anónimo en español de LJ y pensé que ya estando lista, podría probar subiéndola por acá.


End file.
